Untold Legends: Vol1 : Skyward Sword
by M Starr
Summary: Link meets up with an old friend from his childhood. When disaster strikes, will Link and his friend be able to defeat the darkness that threatens the land below? Or will Link die and his friend take Zelda for himself? Will Link's friend reveal his dark secrets to him? Link X Zelda. OC X Fi. Rated T for violence and language. Possibly some Romance. DISCONTINUED! REMAKE IS OUT!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Legend of Zelda**

* * *

Untold Legends Vol.1: Skyward Sword

Prologue

_The legend that people have always believed is that the Hero confronts the journey on his own. That he must save the princess from the rise of an evil being, who threatens to destroy the land. Well, that is not always true. Of course, he must go on a dangerous journey, with a guide, to gain the power, courage, and wisdom he needs, but very few people know the real reason about who he journeys with, the Guardian. The Guardian of the Hero has been with him since the beginning of time. The story I am about to tell you began centuries ago, after the Great Hylian War. Through the eyes of the Guardian and the Hero, their journey began from old friends to great heroes._

Chapter 1: The Prophecy

M

_Exile_.

The _only_ word that has been on my mind for the past 8 years. 8 years in exile from my kingdom, the Eternal Kingdom. My parents were kind rulers of the kingdom. They treated their people with kindness and helped them in any way they died when I was 5. I was at an academy, learning how to sword fight, learning as much politics I need to rule my kingdom, and making new friends along the way. When I heard about my parents death, I felt heartbroken. The headmaster told me to head back home. I was next in line for the throne, but Tyrannt, my uncle, came and took it. He took me under his care and told me that fear and power was _far_ better than kindness. At first, it didn't make any sense, but within a year, I used the fear and my power on everyone in the kingdom. They hated me and my uncle. However, having too much power inside me and using it was a price I had to pay. In 2 years, my brown eyes had turned completely black with golden irises. I blamed Tyrannt for this, so I went to my old mentor, Maya. He told me that my eyes were irreversible, and not even a spell can cure my curse. So I started a rebellion and told my people of what Tyrannt has done to me and my family. In 2 years, the people saw me as the true ruler of the Eternal Kingdom. As a result, that cost me 8 years in exile.

_Exile._

8 years has passed and I am walking through the fields of an unknown land, plain grass in the middle of the night. Enemies usually appear at night, but for some reason they didn't show. As I walked, I saw an abandoned kingdom. I also see people in that kingdom. _Strange._ I walked up to the kingdom and people started staring at me. I hear their whispers about the way I dress (black coat, black pants,black shoes, and black fingerless gloves), how I look (black hair, with brown skin) and my eyes. I didn't care what they said, the only reason I came to this kingdom is because I am meeting someone. After making a few turns on streets, I walked up into an alley and found the place. An old house with a wooden door, next to what looks like an old castle. I knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" said an old voice.

"Rauru, it's M." The door creaks open and a bald man staring at me with his blue eyes.

"Come inside, boy, and welcome to Hyrule." Rauru said as he opened the door a little bit wider. He was a kind man and he always called me "boy" and not the "dark prince." He is an old friend of Maya. He was short but, he also knew magic. Inside his home, he had simple items and furniture. Two chairs, and a table right in the middle of the room, a bed, a kitchen, and three doors. The door on the right led to the bathroom, the door on the left led to a closet, and the door in the middle led outside. I've never seen the middle door before in my life, must be new.

"You've got my message?" said the old man.

"Yes."

"Then you need to know about the prophecy." I understood what he meant by that because Maya told me that my exile is part of the prophecy.

"Sit down. The prophecy," he began,"says that a hero, sent from the heavens, and a guardian, exiled from his kingdom, must save the land created from the darkness that threatens it. Do you understand the challenges you must face?"

"I do." I said. I knew I was the guardian, but don't know who the hero was. With that being said, we both got up from our seats and he led me to the middle door outside. Outside, I was shocked. There was a huge gaping hole, big enough to fill a village.

I heard Rauru's voice. "Good luck." I nodded and I activated a star launcher from my necklace and I flew up to Skyloft. In a matter of seconds, I was by the plaza in Skyloft, with the sun starting to rise from the horizon.

* * *

**Questions? Comments? Suggestions? Let me know in the reviews! Next chapter will come soon!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Legend of Zelda. I do own M, the Eternal Kingdom, Maya, and Tyrannt.**

* * *

Chapter 2: Reunion

**Link**

* * *

_I'm floating in the middle of nowhere in darkness._

"_Link." I hear a voice not too distant, but not too close._

"_Link." I hear it again, only this time I see a beast staring at me. It was ten feet tall and it had dark scales. It was about to eat me, until a light shone down on it._

"_Link, it is time for you to begin your journey. Your destiny awaits." This time I see a blue bird, who is a lot taller than me, then I wake up._

"AAAHHH!" I look around and I'm in my room. I see the bird's head and it just spit out a letter at me, then left from my window.

As I got up from my floor (must have fallen from my bed), I looked at the letter the bird had. I opened it, and it read:

_Morning Sleepyhead,_

_Thought you would sleep in, so I hoped my Loftwing would wake you up. _

_Anyway, I'm at the goddesses statue and you better be there._

_Love, Zelda_

_P.S. There's someone here that wants to meet you._

I read the letter one last time and smiled a little. Immediately, I walked out of my room and walked right out of the knight's academy.

"Hey Link!" said a voice. I looked up on the roof and saw Horwell, one of the instructors of the knight academy.

"Morning Professor!" I yelled.

"Why don't you come up here, Link. I need to ask you a favor!" Wonder what he needs me for, so I ran towards some boxes that were near the ledge. After climbing up, I jumped over the gap to speak with Horwell.

"What do you need?" I asked.

"I need you to do me a favor, Link. Can you get the Headmaster's cat for me?" The headmaster's cats' name was Mia. The headmaster of the knight's academy was a kind person to everyone in Skyloft and the academy itself.

"Sure." I said. After getting Mia; Horwell, gave his thanks and I ran over to the Goddess Statue. When I reached over the bridge, I saw Zelda next to someone. I couldn't hear what she was saying to this person, but knew this she was beautiful. She had golden hair, pale skin, and a slim figure, she also had violet eyes. She wore a cloak, on her pink dress and also had boots. She was also holding something in her arms. It was then she looked over at me and waved.

"Hey Link!" she said.

"Hey Zel!" I said. "Who's this guy?" I asked. She giggled as the person next to her said something.

"Don't tell me you've forgotten me, Link!" the stranger said. When I heard him talk, my eyes widened.

"M?" I said in disbelief. He nodded in response. Compared to him, I was almost his exact opposite. He was around my height and age. I had a more lighter skin than him. Instead of having black hair, I had dirty blonde hair. My eyes were a bright blue. However, when I saw his eyes, they were different. They weren't brown, they were black. "What happened to your eyes?" I asked. Zelda also looked at him worryingly.

"I-It's nothing." He hesitated. He looked as if he were hiding something from us. "Are you sure?" Zelda asked.

"Yeah," he said. "Anyway, Zelda. Aren't you gonna tell Link what you have on arms?"

"Right!" She said. "Link, my father gave me this. It's called a harp. He told that it looked like the one the goddess used." She then twirled to show her cape on her shoulders. "Since I'm going to be playing as the goddess, I made this cloak by myself. It was said that the goddess gave a cloak to the Hero. Basically, whoever wins today's ceremony can get this cloak."

"Up early today, are we?" said a voice.

"Hello father!" said Zelda.

"Morning Zelda, Link." Said Geapora. "Why is that M?"

"Morning Headmaster." M said. The headmaster then explained to us about today's event. He told us how he remembered 8 years ago, I was the first one to get on my Loftwing and Zelda was jealous. Sadly, M was back at the Eternal Kingdom with his uncle. "The Crimson Loftwing is considered one of the rarest species." Then he looked at M. "So, M. Are you planning to attend the ceremony?"

"No. Not really." He said. Then M turned his face over to me.

**M**

* * *

"So, Link." I said. "Have you been practicing for the competition?"

"Uh..." was all he could say. "You didn't practice again, Link?" Said Zelda. "That's it, you're going to practice right now!" She said. She started dragging Link toward the edge of the platform. _Damn, _I thought._ She's strong._ Link was panicking like crazy. I tried my best to not laugh.

"Zelda wait! I can't sense my Loftwing!" He said.

"Can't sense your Loftwing?" Zelda said. "Quit making excuses and call it!" And just like that, she pushed him off the platform. I heard Link whistle, but nothing was happening. "His Loftwing seems to be taking a while." Geapora said.

"Something's not right." said Zelda. As she was about to get Link, I ran ahead and jumped off the platform. I grabbed onto Link and used my launcher to shoot us both back on the ground. We both landed painfully near a tree.

Zelda ran to us, scared out of her mind. "Are you guys okay?" We both nodded. I looked over at myself to see if I had any injuries, then Link's. Thankfully, neither of us were hurt.

"Hmmm. That's strange." said the Headmaster. "Link, your Loftwing should have answered your call."

"Who could have done it?" Asked Zelda. "I think I know." Everyone turned to me.

"Groose." I said.

* * *

**Questions? Comments? Suggestions? Let me know in the reviews!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Legend of Zelda. I do own M, Maya, Tyrannt, and The Eternal Kingdom.**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Groose**

**M**

-Flashback-

_The days at the knight's academy was my favorite. It wasn't because of how I admired the weather. It was the day I met Link._

_It was my first week at the academy. I was shy, and I never even knew what I was doing half the time. For little kids, they had classes for fun. Except me, I had to learn about politics, mostly because I was royalty._

_One day, as I was heading to class, I saw Groose. He had tan skin, red hair and a horrible hairstyle. "Well, if it ain't the prince." he said. He was always a bully to me._

_"Leave me alone, Groose."_

_"Make me!" He shoved me to the wall hard. And he began to hit me. I couldn't defend myself. I kept telling him to stop. As he was about to finish me off, we both heard someone,"Hey! Leave him alone!"_

_We both turned and saw Link. He was looking at Groose dead in the eye. For some reason, Groose walked away from me and said to Link,"Better watch your back freak." and that was all he said. After Groose left, Link came up to me and helped me up._

_"Are you o.k.?" he asked. I simply nodded. "My name is Link. What's yours?" I looked at him and judging from his face, I was beat up pretty bad._

_"M."_

_"M? What does it stand for?"_

_"I have no idea, my parents just gave me the name." We both laughed at that. From that day, I met Zelda, and almost everyone at the academy. I felt truly happy._

-End of Flashback-

As Link and I got up from the ground, I only saw a blue Loftwing. _I guess that's Zelda's._ I snapped out of my when Zelda started talking. "I'm sorry Link, I should have believed you."

"That's all right. Either way you still would have thrown me off the platform." he said. I laughed a bit. "Headmaster," I said,"Link can't find his Loftwing. You think you can delay the ceremony?"

"Of course M. I'll delay the ceremony for a few hours, but that's as much as I can do." he said. "I'm going to see if I can find some clues with my Loftwing." said Zelda. And with that, I followed Link to search for his Loftwing.

**Link**

* * *

As M and I left Zelda and her father at the statue, we both started heading down the bridge and talked to Jakamar. He said that he saw Groose's Loftwing going after my Loftwing. He also that Groose could be at the plaza. _Of course._ Groose and his gang always hang out at the plaza. After speaking to him, we told Professor Horwell about my Loftwing and that the Headmaster said that he was going to delay the ceremony. As M and I were about to go inside the academy, M stopped me. "What's wrong?"

"I need to do something, Link." he said. "I'll be back in time for the ceremony." I looked at him in concern. Before I even said something, he just left the academy. I just stared. _What the hell happened to him? _As I went down the stairs of the academy, I saw Pipit. "Link, what's going on?" He asked. I told him what happened about at the goddess statue, excluding M. I guess he doesn't want anyone to know he's here. Pipit told me that he would help and I told him that I would be at the plaza, if he found something.

* * *

It was noon by the time I reached the plaza and there I saw them. I creeped a little closer just to hear what they were saying.

"Did you see how I caught that stupid bird. Bit of a tough fight, but I still manage to get it! I hid it over by the waterfall cavern and nit even Link will be able to get it!" As soon as two of the guys (Cawlin and Stritch) turned around, they saw me. "Uh...Groose?"

"What?!" He said. Then, he turned around and freaked out. "Link! How long have you been standing there?"

"Long enough!"

"Heh! I won't tell you where your Loftwing is. I'm gonna make sure you lose." He said as he pointed his finger at me. I tried to remain my cool, mostly because I really wanted to beat him up.

"I'd like to see you try." That got him angry. "Why you-"

"GROOSE!" said Zelda as she pushed past me. "Why do you keep bullying Link?"

"Well it's because uh..." Groose started to look stupid and I have to admit, it was worth it. "Because what?!" Zelda said, getting annoyed by the second.

"Because nothing. Anyway, see you later freaks!" Said Groose as he and his gang got on their Loftwings. Zelda sighed, after they left. She was about to say something when we heard someone yell out. "Hey!" It was M, carrying something on his back.

* * *

**Can anyone guess what M got on his back? Better question is: Where was he while Link was on his own? Comments? Questions? Suggestions? Next Chapter coming up soon!**


	4. Chapter 4

** I would like to say that this is my first fanfic. I will accept criticism, reviews, questions, and suggestions.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Legend of Zelda. I do own M, Maya, Tyrannt, and the Eternal Kingdom.**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Good Things &amp; Bad Things All in One Day**

** M**

* * *

"This?" I said. When they were pointing at my back. "I got it at the bazaar. It's a shield." I took it off my back and showed it to them. "Legend says that this shield was used by the Hero chosen by Goddess. I am actually going to give this to the person who wins the ceremony."

The shield was purple with silver border, had three golden triangles, and red marks that signified a bird. They looked at the shield in awe. "So, what happened?" I asked.

"Groose hid my Loftwing up where the waterfall is." said Link.

"I'll check to see if it's there" said Zelda. "Right. While M and I will head to the sparring hall. We'll meet you by the waterfall." Zelda nodded. Then, she jumped off the ledge and went to the waterfall on her Loftwing.

**Link**

* * *

As we were about to head to the sparring the hall, we heard Pipit. "Hey Link! Come over here!"

So we both came over and saw Pipit next to the sparring hall with a skinny looking student. As we approached to both of them, I noticed that it was Fledge with Pipit.

"M?" they both said.

"Now's not the time for a reunion guys," M said. "You said that had something important to say." Pipit understood. "I started asking the students here in the academy hoping that they saw your Loftwing, Link. Apparently, they answered no. Until I came across Fledge," who was scared out of his wits."I asked him whether he knew anything about your Loftwing. Turns he started to panicked, and he confessed what happened." Fledge then began to what happened to my Loftwing.

"Groose saw that I was and he threatened to hurt me if I told anyone what happened. I wanted to tell you, Link, but I was too scared."

"Don't worry, Fledge." said Pipit. "I'll make sure nothing happens to you."

"So Groose is still being an ass to everybody? Huh, I'm not surprised." said M, quietly to himself. _Geez, what the hell is wrong with him. He's not the same when we were little._

**M**

* * *

After Link got the sword, we both started to make our way to the waterfall cave. I noticed Link gasping. "It's there?" I asked.

"Yeah."

"Then let's go." As were inside killing Keese, Chuchu, and getting rupees along the way, I asked Link on how he was doing here in Skyloft. "Not much, just going through classes."

"More like _sleeping_ in class." I said. He blushed and I started laughing. After laughing for a few moments, I asked a personal question. "So Link."

"What's up?" Seeing the nervousness on my face. "Tell me, are you in love with Zelda?" Link got nervous completely, he started looking at the exit from the cave and said. "Uh...look there's the exit." I sighed, but I at least I know he loves her. Which in my case is good because of a certain deal my uncle _almost_ made me do.

_-Flashback-_

_I was 10 years old at the time. It was the day I would confront my uncle and take over the Eternal Kingdom. I stormed into the throne room with a sword that my father once used in a war. "Tyrannt!" I yelled, my dark eyes burning with anger. He was there sitting on his throne looking at me. He had golden hair, a golden crown that matched his hair, his skin tan, had a muscular build and wore the Eternal Kingdoms colors, blood red and the Grand Star. The was a golden eight-pointed star. Inside the star, were three golden triangles. His eyes were pure red, as if to mask all the terrors he's done. _

_"Ah M, How kind of you to join me." His raspy and powerful. "Why must you start this pathetic revolution, when you could join me? You were doing so well."_

_"I don't want anything to do with you! I demand a challenge. Whoever wins takes the throne."_

_"And whoever loses?" He asked._

_"Exile for how many years the winner says."_

_"Interesting." He then jumped up from his and landed right in front me and yelled, "FIGHT!" The battle took on for a full five minutes. I was dodging all of his attacks from his ax-chain. Every time I hit him, it didn't seen to affect him. I was tired trying to hurt, then he punched hard in the stomach, causing me to cough up blood. I landed on the floor clutching my stomach in pain. As I was groaning, Tyrannt came up to me. "Such a waste." He said. He picked up my father's sword and smashed it into pieces. I stared in horror at what he had done. The one item that resembled my family was destroyed._

_"I do not wish to kill dear boy." He said with a dark smile on his face. "Instead, I wish to make a deal with you."_

_"W-What...kind of...d-deal?" I groaned as I tried to stand while holding on to my stomach. "I want you to head over to where your friends are take the girl and make her your wife." He said. I stared at him like crazy. _Marry Zelda?_ The thought of taking her away from her home was one thing, but forcing her hand marriage? _No._ I stared deep into my uncle's eyes and said, "Screw you."_

_His smile turned one of anger. "Fine then. Then your banishment from this kingdom shall be EIGHT years!" As he was about to turn away, he told the carry me out._

_This was the beginning of my exile._

_-End of Flashback-_

**Link**

* * *

We were outside the waterfall cave and we saw Zelda come over to us. "Hey guys! I think I saw something over there!" As M and I were heading to where this led to, Zelda just kind of stood there staring at the clouds.

"Huh? Who's calling me?" She said. "Zel, is something wrong?" M asked. She looked at us. "Hmm? Oh it's nothing." She said smiling. Man, I love her smile. _Damn you, M!_ After walking a few feet, we saw my Loftwing pent up in a makeshift prison. It was shrieking mostly hating its imprisonment. M was picking up the barrels and started throwing them, but no avail. "Shit! Thought that would work."

Zelda then turned to me. "Link use your sword!" I nodded and cut the ropes that tied to the board. After that, Zelda, M, and I took a few steps back while my Loftwing stepped out of its prison. It looked around and then it flew and screeched happy. We had to shield our eyes from the wind. "I'll leave you two alone." said M. "I got to tell the Headmaster what happened and tell him to proceed with the ceremony." As he left, he winked at me. _Ahhh! He knows I love Zelda!_ As we were standing by the diving platform, Zelda asked me something. "Link?"

"Yeah?"

"Ummm...have you ever what it was like to see what's under the clouds. I know that it may not exist-"

"Zelda." She looked at me. _Goddesses, she's beautiful._ "You know M has lived under the clouds. Maybe after the ceremony is done, he could take us down there."

"You think it's possible?" She asked.

"Sure!" My Loftwing was then shrieking out to me. "Oh. Guess someone's Loftwing wants its master." said Zelda playfully. I just shook my head and dived off the platform. I called for my Loftwing and it took me straight to the plaza.

* * *

We was at the plaza where the Loftwing ceremony was taking place. Zelda went to where her father was. Then I saw Groose with his gang heading towards me. "So Link. I heard they delayed the competition because you had to go find your stupid bird. Well guess what, I'm going to win the competition and I'm gonna have my alone time Zelda. I bet she was making that cloak just for me. Thinking about how amazing I am." Okay, I nearly threw up imagining that, but that was just plain gross.

"Hey Groose!" shouted M. Groose and his gang turned around and saw M behind them, apparently keeping his cool. "M!" Surprised that M was even here. He still wore the Hylian shield on his back.

"What do you have against Link? Huh?!" Groose started getting nervous, not because of M's appearance, but his eyes looked like they wanted to eat him alive. As Groose was about to threaten him, Professor Horwell started speaking. He talked how today was the 25 Anniversary of the Wing Ceremony and said that Zelda will be playing the role of the goddess. He stated that the in order for student to win, he would have to grab the statuette from the Golden Loftwing. "The winner of today's ceremony will receive a gift from Zelda and an item from M." Professor Horwell then pointed to him. M bowed normally, mostly because he was a prince of the Eternal Kingdom. "I expect everyone to be fair on this competition. I don't any kind of cheating." He then looked at Groose and said, "That goes DOUBLE for you, Groose!" Groose panicked but nodded in agreement.

We all took our spots for the ceremony to start. When M shouted begin, we ran straight for platform, luckily I was the fastest. I called my Loftwing and I soared through the sky trying to find the golden Loftwing. I almost got it on the first try, but Groose smacked hard into and his gang started throwing eggs at me. I dodged through all of them even the rocks, and got the statuette without Groose noticing me. I heard back at the plaza declaring that I was the winner.

"Link!" I looked up and saw running to the platform. I got her just in time. "Zelda, are you okay?" She giggled. "Of course I'm okay, you don't have to worry about me."

We went to the statue of the goddess and she gave me her cloak (it smelled like strawberries) as a gift. "So Link, you know what happens next?" She asked. Her face was just inches from mine. "Uh...no?" I said. She then turned me around and said "You get to jump from the statue and land where M is!" I didn't get a chance to say anything because she just pushed me. I saw M at the center telling me to on the circle.

**M**

* * *

_He made it._

He barely landed on the circle. "Congrats Link!" I said. "As a reward for completing the ceremony and becoming a knight, I present to you the Hylian shield." I took the shield off my back and gave it to him. "The Guardian gave this shield to the Hero and now I bestow upon this item to you. Take good care of it." I said. Zelda then came down to join us and gave Link a hug, which Link blushed in turn. I started laughing like crazy. _I miss these guys_. I was a little jealous that Zelda loves Link, but I just want to be sure that they are happy.

"So Link." She said after she let go of him. "I was wondering. The sky is nice and the sun is shining. Do you want to get on your Loftwing and just fly?" She asked.

"Sure." Link said calmly. "M, do you to join us?"

"Nah. You guys go on ahead." Zelda saw my sadness, but she didn't want to press.

"Okay. Come on Link!" And with that they left.

* * *

I was sitting on the rooftop of the academy just looking at the sky. _Thank goodness Zelda told me about her plan. She was going to confess her feelings to Link. I'm okay, not that I'll Tyrannt have control over me. _

**_That's what you__ think._  
**"Huh?" I looked around but saw nobody. "Must be the wind."

_**More like in your head. Why don't you look at you friends and tell me what you see.**_

I saw where my friends were flying and I saw a dirt tornado at them. I started panicked and ran but stopped by the diving platform. Zelda and her Loftwing fell all the way down below the clouds, while Link's Loftwing was dragging his body over here.

**_This is the beginning of darkness! HAHAHAHA! Long Live Lord Tyrannt!_**

I caught Link as his Loftwing was about to drop him in front of me. I carried Link's body over to the academy screaming for help. Pipit saw me and helped me carry Link to his room. "What happened?!" said Pipit. But I couldn't bring out any words, instead I fell to the floor and the last thing I saw was Pipit running over to me.

**Link**

* * *

_Falling. Falling through the sky. I started to panic. I saw Zelda trying to reach me._

_"Link!" She yelled._

_"Zelda!" Then the world changed direction. This time, Zelda was falling and I was trying to reach her. Then I saw the beast from my dream. "Zelda! Hold on!" I yelled. But the monster ate her, then the world went dark._

_"Link." I heard the voice from my dream and I looked up and to follow what the voice was saying. "It's nearly time to awaken your destiny."_

_"My destiny?"_

_"Yes. You and the Guardian." And with that I black out._

* * *

"GAH!" I sat up quickly, only to find out that I'm in my room.

"Easy there Link!" I looked and saw the headmaster. "What happened?" I asked.

"Well I was going to ask you the same thing." Said Gaepora. "Well what happened was, Zelda and I were on our Loftwings taking a flight together. Then all of a sudden this tornado came in and took Zelda. I tried to save her but the wind knocked me out. I don't remember what happened after."

Gaepora looked me with concern. "Well you are lucky to be here. Pipit told me that he and M carried you to your room. And when Pipit asked him what happened, he fainted in your room." I looked across my bed and saw M sleeping quietly on an old bed. _His bed._ "I should let you rest Link, tomorrow we'll figure something out to get Zelda." I nodded and Gaepora stood up and left my room and I laid down on my bed and fell asleep.

* * *

"Link." I woke up. And I saw M staring at me. He pointed to someone at the door. I noticed that it was a girl. Her skin was blue, even her clothing was in different shades of blue. But she didn't have any hands, she was also floating and she had a diamond in the middle of her chest.

"Who are you?" said M. But she didn't respond. Instead, she floated through the door as if beckoning us to follow. "Come on." I said. I picked my shield that M gave me and the sword from the sparring hall. As we both exited my room, she by the stairs. And every time we moved, she seemed to float farther by a few inches. We followed her outside of the academy, through a different route to the statue of the goddess (Up some vines, climbing on a ledge, while attacking a Remlit and some Keeses.) After following her, she went behind the goddess and a door just appeared. I looked at M and he just shrugged.

As we got in the room was huge. We saw her there just standing. "I have awaited for you." said the person. She sounded melodic, as if there was no life in her. "My name is Fi. I am the spirit residing the Goddesses sword. I suggest that both of you grab a sword from the pedestal." Fi then moves aside and two swords were on their own pedestal. The sword on the right was the goddess sword (judging by the color that looks similar to the spirit). It had a turqouise colored hilt with a short blade. While the sword on the left was had a black hilt. I walked up to the sword on the left and pulled it.

"Now raise your sword skyward and strike it at the crest in front of you." I did as what she said. Light poured into the sword. Just as I was about strike the crest, a voiced interrupted us. "Then it must be true." Everyone turned to see Gaepora behind us.

"Headmaster!" said M. "What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to know if the prophecy is true." He said. He then began reciting the prophecy though he knew very little of it.

"In the Eternal Kingdom," said M. "The prophecy was that someone from the heavens would journey with someone beneath in order to stop a great evil that threatens the land." I stared at him. "How do you know that?"

"Let me show you." he said. He walked forward to the sword on the left. When he pulled the sword out, however, everthing went dark.

**M**

* * *

_-Flashback (8 years ago)-_

_I was at my mentor's house. Maya was tending to my wounds from the fight I had against my uncle. He had a normal skin tone, his hair was dark, and he was always calm. "I'm sorry about what happened to your sword." I didn't say anything, the hearing it was worse than imagining it. After a few moments of silence and my applying bandages on me, I said,"He wanted to take Zelda away from her home."_

_"What did you say?" he said._

_"I said no. I wasn't going to hurt Zelda. Tyrannt put too much pain through me. Murdering my parents, having my turned against me, and now...exile?! When my banishment is over, I'm going to kill him and I will take my rightful place as the true king of the Eternal Kingdom."_

_"Careful M. You don't want to have a dark heart controlling you." He warned. It was though, a dark heart leads you by greed, hate, and power. Whereas a light heart leads you happiness, and a chance of being yourself. "Maya, what do I have to do." I said._

_"Head to Time City and head to the Ancient Tower. There you will find where you need to go. If it's for avenging your parents, then I undersand. If not, well that's up to you." He gave me a star launcher and a key. "There you will find what you are looking for."_

_-End of Flashback-_

The whole area went back to normal and I stared at Link. "Now you know why I'm here." I said. "Exile?" said Link. I nodded. I then stared at Fi. There was something about her that makes me feel comfortable, but I think it will just wear off.

"Well M." said Gaepora. "I guess this means you are the guardian."

"I know. Link if you please, raise your sword once more and strike for the crest."

He nodded. As rose his sword, and struck the pedastal, it began to move and a box was there with a piece of an old tablet. "Master Link and M." said Fi. "Striking the pedastal has opened a gateway on the cloud barrier to an open area."

Link and I nodded. "I suggest you boys get some sleep." Gaepora said. "Both of you have a big day tomorrow." And with that we went back to our room and fell asleep in our own beds, ready for the journey that awaits us.

_**And the beginning of the Hero's doom.**_

* * *

**Longest chapter so far with two memories in one! **

**Now begins the journey and all of M's secrets begin to unravel bit by bit. How dark has M become? What's with the scary voice inside him? Next time when they head towards the green light.**

**Any questions, comments, criticism, suggestions? Let me know in the reviews! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello everyone!**

**Last chapter, I gave you a first look on Tyrannt and Maya. Also, the sword that M has is a light/dark katana. It'll explain more in this chapter. Without further ado, on with the next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Legend of Zelda. I only own M, Maya, Tyrannt, and the Eternal Kingdom.**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Sealed Grounds**

**Link (Day 1)**

* * *

I was all set up wearing my new armor that Gaepora gave me.

"The new color for our knights uniform is green." he said. "At first, I was afraid that the color would look horrible, but it looks like you were meant to wear it." He then told that while I'm with M beneath the cloud barrier, he told me to search and report anything about Zelda and her whereabouts are.

"I promise." I said. As I left my room, I heard Fledge call me over. "Hey Link. I wanted to wish you and M good luck on your so I decided to give you this." He gave me a pouch. He told me that I can put my gear in it.

"I already gave M his pouch and he told me that he got the items you guys needed. So he's waiting for you by the diving platform at the plaza." I gave my thanks to Fledge and headed out of the academy.

* * *

I met up with M by the diving platform. He was looking up at the sky, thinking about something. His sword was strapped on to his hip. My sword was strapped on to the back with the Hylian shield._ I still couldn't believe that he was exiled by his own uncle._ "Ready to go?" asked M as he gave me a Heart potion. "It's on me."

_Maybe the old M is still there. _"How are you going to head that green light without a Loftwing?" I asked. "Don't worry about it." he smiled. _Uh-oh._ Usually when he smiles like that, some crazy idea pops up. "All right then." I said, worrying that he might do something stupid. I ran off from the platform and called my Loftwing. But the minute I got on, M immediately jumped from the platform and grabbed on to one of my legs to get on. "Whoo!" he said smiling like a maniac. I sighed as tried to hold on to my Loftwing. He was sitting right behind me. "Are you trying to kill me?!"

"You know me, Link. All the good ideas start with something either crazy or stupid." He said. I grinned. _Same old M._ As we approached the green light. Fi appeared out of my sword. "Master Link. Master M. We have arrived the area you are to reach. I highly recommend that both of you enter it. However you're Loftwing must stay above the clouds." I nodded and Fi went back into the sword. And with that both M and I fell from my Loftwing and into the land below.

* * *

As we were falling through the sky, I noticed M's eyes were closed. I just shook my head. As we were nearing the ground, I pulled my sailcloth that Zelda gave me. M, on the other hand, used his launcher (he told me last night before we slept) and it slowed his falling speed. We landed on the ground. Fi then appeared out of my sword. "Master Link. Master M. We have arrived at the Sealed Grounds."

"Thanks Fi." She bowed her head and went back inside the sword. I never saw the land below, but now that I look at it, it had felt too quiet. "Hey." I looked at M. "Don't worry, you've got me here to guide you. Besides, what's the worse that can happen?" He said as he stepped down from the platform. We both started to walk down from the pathway until we were blocked by two plants. One had it's head open horizontally and the other had it's head open vertically. "Deku Babas" he said. I unsheathed out my sword and shield, while he did the same. I killed one of the Deku Babas and M did the same. They disintegrated into ash.

"Not bad." M said as he sheathed his sword. As I looked at his sword more closely, I noticed the hilt was an eight-pointed star. I sheathed my sword and put my shield back where they belong. I saw two green rupee comes out of the ash. We both picked them up and continued down the pathway. We both saw a massive door there. and a broken parts of what used to be ceiling. "I'll go check on the door." M said.

I noticed a huge hole across from the door. I walked up to it and everything fell dark and silent. I saw something come out of the hole. It was the beast from my dream. It rose to its full height. I covered my face with my arms as it tried to eat me only to find it gone. Then I saw something even stranger, There was someone wearing a black cloak. It's hood was on, so I couldn't see its face. I only saw its eyes. They were blood red. It just stared at me. "Who are you?!" I said.

_**Your doom.**_ I wanted to ask what he meant, but he just disappeared. And with that, the world came back.

"Link!" I snapped out of my thoughts. I looked at M. "Is something wrong?" I told him what I saw and he just shook his head. "Never saw the monster before and I don't even know who that person is." I nodded. "Let me check down there." M nodded. I jumped from the edges of the pathway and went stood right at the center. There was a strange object there.

_"Come." _I jumped a bit. I looked around and saw nobody.

_"The one chosen by the goddess, come." _I began to notice that it was the strange object in front of me. I walked over cautiously to it.

_"Raise your sword skyward and strike at this pillar." _I did as what the voice said. I rose my sword and struck it and the whole area turned bright. Fi then came out from the sword. "Master Link. Upon striking this strange object has now given you access to the door."

"It was locked?" I asked. "Yes Master. Also I will give you the ability to dowse so you can search for Zelda." She then went back to the sword and I took the air geysers to the top. I landed next M. "Did you know that the door was locked?" I asked. "I was trying to tell you that but you spaced out and you were yelling." I sighed. We walked up to the doors and they opened by themselves. We walked in and hoped that Zelda was there.

* * *

As we entered the area, we saw that it was huge. We walked up a platform and saw an old woman. "Hello." said M.

"Welcome." said the old woman. She had a red hat that looked like a tent, her hair in braids with the rest dangling like a clock. "May I ask what your names are?"

"M."

"Link." She looked at both of us and then at our swords. "You must be the one who wields the goddess blade." She looked at me. I nodded. "And you," she said, looking at M. "Wield the Eternal Blade."

"Or the Elemental Katana." M said. I stared at M. "A what?"

"Katana. This blade gives me the power to keep any elements at bay. In this case, I chose light and dark." The old woman nodded. "That blade was once placed in the Eternal Kingdom. But after the Great Hylian War, the original wielder decided to place that blade with goddess sword, to symbolize as the guardian's sacred blade." She then changed subject. "If you are looking for your friend, she is not here."

"What do you mean?" I asked. "I've sent her away, where she can begin her journey." I wanted to know more about where Zelda was and about 'this' journey she's taking, but M put his hand on my shoulder. He gave me a look that meant we were wasting time. _I need to Zelda again._ She opened a door next to the behind her. "There you will find your friend. Also I have provided a chest for both of you." We walked over to where the chest was and we each got a Revitalizing potion. "Wait!" yelled the old woman. "I must speak with M alone." M nodded and went to talk with the old woman.

* * *

As we got outside, I asked M what the old woman said to him. "Don't worry about it." he said, smiling. I didn't believe him, he's still hiding some secrets that he doesn't want me to know. I dropped it, but eventually he'll have to tell me. As we walked we saw a gang of weird monsters, surrounding a rock thing.

"Bokoblins." He took out his katana and charged. I followed suit. They were had their own blades. I kept blocking and attacking killing half, while M did his half. We barely got any wounds from them. "Oh! Thank you, Goro! My name is Gorko! As you can see I am a Goron!"

"Hey Gorko. I'm Link and this is M." I said. He told us that he was an explorer. He told about the legends about Skyloft (all of which were almost true) and he told us about the bird statues. "There's one right here behind me, Goro." He said. We walked over to the statue, and it glowed.

"Whoa!" M said. "It seems to react when you get near it Link!"

"This is amazing!" said the goron. Fi then appeared in front of the statue. "Master Link, Master M. The bird statue have been activated throughout the land. You can use the statue to take you back to the land above." And with that she went back inside the sword.

"I'm going to see what's interesting over there, goro."

"Okay. Good luck exploring and stay out of trouble!" said M. As M and I continued down the pathway, we both pushed the log, heading straight to Faron Woods.

* * *

**Another chapter done! Now you know what the Katana is. Don't worry that becomes important later on. M is once again holding back another secret from Link. Who was that person that Link saw? Next time when our heroes head to Faron Woods!**

**Questions? Comments? Suggestions? Criticism? Let me know in the reviews!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Legend of Zelda. I only own M, Maya, Tyrannt, and the Eternal Kingdom.**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Faron Woods**

**M (Day 1)**

"Master Link, Master M. We have arrived at Faron Woods." Said Fi as we entered the area. Faron was beautiful in its own way. Unlike Skyloft where there was almost no trees. When Fi went back in the sword, I couldn't help but feel empty.

_What is this feeling and why do I feel happy when Fi's around?_

As I said, I hope this will wear off. Link had to jump on the rope (which was hanging down) to cross. I did the same when we jumped across. We kept moving and I gave Link something to eat. That rope got him tired, so I gave him some bread that I got from the Academy. I ate the same thing. We kept moving until there were a few trees blocking us. Link cut them down since they weren't a threat.

We kept walking until we saw two bokoblins terrorizing a piece a grass.

_Wait. What?_

Link stared at me with a questioning look. I shrugged and we both killed them. "Why were they-" The piece of grass stood up and a small creature looked at us. "Ahh!" it screamed. "Now's there a green one and a black one."

"Okay, now that's just racist!" I retorted. It screamed and then it went off. I sighed. Fi then came out of the sword. "Master Link, Master M. I believe that the strange creature that you have encountered is called a 'Kikwi'. I would also like to report that he has the same dowse as Zelda." After that, she went back into the sword. "All right then, let's follow it." said Link. Link used his dowsing ability and found the Kikwi. We ran up a steep incline and we met with the it. It ran away when it saw us and decided to hide in behind a mushroom. "Really?" I said. I kicked the mushroom, which caused the Kikwi to scream and run away _again. _

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!" I yelled.

"Calm down M."

"Were not going to hurt it." I said. After chasing it once more, we told the Kikwi that we weren't going to hurt. Turns out the Kikwi's name was Machi. "My name is M and this is Link." I said. "Have you seen someone that looks like me?" asked Link.

"Yes." Mashi said. "I took her to the elder." I looked at Link and he nodded. "That explains why his dowsing is the same as Zelda's." I said. We thanked Machi and as we were about to leave, we heard Machi telling us something. "Wait! If you guys happen to find the elder. Can you tell him that I'm okay." I smiled and said, "Sure."

As we started walking back the way we came, we stopped by another incline. This time there was a Deku Baba in the middle. Link ran to the side of the incline with the plant barely biting him. I chuckled at this because I slashed through the Deku Baba with a speed dash and got up through the incline in no time flat. Link looked at me, while I put my blade back in its sheath.

"How did you do that? He asked. "Just something I learned over at the Eternal Kingdom." I said. After going through the incline and killing more Bokoblins and an Octorock that hit Link in the stomach, which hurt. We saw a stone door. We both shared a glance and decided later we'll investigate it.

* * *

We finally made it to a piece of land and found the elder Kikwi. Turns out, he was sleeping. Link and I tried to wake it up by rocking its huge body. After a few moments, the elder began and turned to look at us. "Ah!" He said. "More visitors! My name is Bucha and what brings you here?" We told him about Machi and Zelda.

"I'm glad that Machi is safe. Your friend on the other hand, I sent her to the Skyview temple." He said.

"Is there anything we can do to get to her?" asked Link. "Well, there is one thing." Bucha said. "You see, there are other Kikwis that are missing and I would like to know if they are okay. In return, I will give something to help you reach the temple."

"Okay." I said. Fi then came out of her sword telling Link that she has the dowsing for the Kikwi's.

* * *

After finding the missing Kikwi, we went back to Bachu to tell him. "Oh! Thank goodness they are safe." He said joyfully. "As a reward I would like to give you this." I moved Link out of the way because he was going to fall on top of him.

**_You should have just left him there. _**

_What the hell is with this voice in my head, it's been bugging me ever since we left the Sealed Grounds. _

On the back of Bachu, there was a slingshot. Link grabbed it. "Good luck on you journey, friends!"

"Thanks!" we both said. After Link hit the vine and we both swung on it to cross and beginning our way to the deep woods.

* * *

We arrived later on, heading to a clearing with a strange structure. "Perfect view." said Link. as he was on top of the structure. We took a break and decided to eat a little bit of rations and fill ourselves with water. After that, we swung another vine, that Link had to shoot with his slingshot, and crossed it. As went Link inside to the Deep Woods, I couldn't help but feel that something was watching us. I shrugged it off and followed Link.

When we entered the Deep Woods, we saw a red Bokoblin leader. He used his horn and brought back up. "Great, he brought friends over." complained Link. "His mistake, my benefit." I said smirking. Link and I took down them down in a matter of seconds.

As we kept going, we saw that the bridge to the temple was broken. "Great." I muttered.

"We should find another way." said Link. I nodded. We turned to the right and found a ledge. We grabbed on it and kept moving to the left. We then approached a tightrope and saw a red bokoblin waiting for us on the other side. "Link," I said. "Give me your slingshot."

"You got something on your mind?" He looked at me. I nodded. I told him that he needed to get on the tightrope in order to attract the bokoblin. As Link did I what I asked. The plan worked, as Link began to cross, so did the bokoblin. I aimed the slingshot and struck the bokoblin right in its face. It fell down and I followed Link.

I gave Link his slingshot back and he thanked me. We swung on another rope to cross and met up with a yellow plant. "These are strange De-"

"Quadro Babas." I said interrupting Link. The Quadro Baba kept changing its mouth horizontally and vertically. Link tried his best and almost got bitten. Then it was my turn and I manage to kill it. After getting a chest that a thirty rupees, we heard a voice. "Ah! Friends up here!" We looked up and saw Gorko. We waved at him. "Can you guys come here?"

* * *

"Listen, goro. I found something I think you might be interested in, goro."

"What is it?" I said. "I found this cube. It was said to be called the Goddess Cube. If I remember from the legends, that strike of the goddess will send this cube upwards, goro." Link being also as curious as me, struck the cube with his sword. The cobe began go to glow and in a ball of light went up in the sky.

Fi then came out of the sword. "Master Link, Master M. Striking the Goddess Cube has sent light somewhere around the floating islands. Also there are more of these throughout the land. I highly recommend we look out for them." And with that she went back into the sword.

_There's that feeling again._ Gorko then told us that he would still be searching for other things. As we said our goodbyes, Link and I walked near to the entrance of the temple. As Link turned to see what we went through to get here, he saw another cube. He struck it which in turn, sent the ball of light to the sky.

"Let's rest here." I said. It was getting dark and we decided to sleep on the tree branches. Link took the top branch and I took the one under him.

"Night, M." Link said drowsily. "Night." I said. Link was already fast asleep. I kept thinking about what the old woman had said to me at the temple.

_-Flashback-_

_Link was outside waiting for me._

_"There are things you need to know about your blade." I nodded. "Your blade not only contain the elements, but can let you use it. The blade itself can give you access to someone's memory."_

_"How do I do that?"_

_"Use the hilt and place it on someone's forehead and you will not only get there memories, but they will be able to see it too."_

_"Does it include spirits?"_

_"Yes." She then looked at me with worry. "The darkness inside you can't be contained for long. I'm surprised you've kept it down."_

_"How long do I have before it takes over?" I asked._

_"I do not know, but when it does happen, think only light."_

_"Got it."_

_-End of Flashback-_

I was terrified about having my own body being possessed by something. _It's all Tyrannt's fault, that's why._ And with that, I fell into a dreamless sleep.

**?'s POV**

He walks up to a stone wall, a sign that said: "UGC: Guardian's of Light and Protector's of the Ancient Minister."

The man was holding a scythe, he wore glasses, had lighter skinned face and had only black clothes. If people saw him for who he really is, they would freak out. He heard someone else coming. "Nice to meet you again, Maya." The man said with a strange accent. Maya nodded. "Do not worry. M has been here and is already on his journey."

"War is coming." Maya said.

"Yes. But not for another 1000 years." The man said. "Maya. You must lead M's rebellion." He turned to Maya.

"What will you do?" Asked Maya.

"I will recruit for UGC. It is time that it comes back, All of the worlds are in danger. When M comes back, I want you to come here and become UGC's leader."

"I will see to it, Death." Maya said. Maya then left only to leave Death standing by the wall. Death then pulled out a five-pointed star out his pocket and a map showed. "The war between light and dark rests in the hands of M, Link, Sora, and Mage."

* * *

**Chapter done! I decided to give you a little teaser on my series. Sora from Kingdom Hearts will show, but that's later. Don't worry about Mage; you'll get to know him in another series. **

**Also, I want to know your opinion: Should M have his own dungeon item for the Skyview temple? If so, what kind of item would it be? The item must be related to the temple and I'm gonna need a name and a description about it.**

**Questions? Comments? Suggestions? Criticism? Let me know in the reviews!**


	7. Chapter 7

**I have nothing to say except this:**

**Disclaimer****: I do not own the Legend of Zelda. I do own M, Maya, Tyrannt, and the Eternal Kingdom.**

* * *

**Chapter 7: Skyview Temple**

**M (Day 2-?)**

Waking up in a sweat, only to find out that I was sleeping on a tree branch.

_Must have been a nightmare._ I thought.

It was morning and I found Link on the grass waiting for me. I got down with all of my stuff.

"Ready to go?" he asked. I nodded. As we walked up to the temple, the door wouldn't open. Link tried to pry the door open, I looked around and saw a crystal atop of the door.

"Hey Link." I nudged him a bit. I pointed up and he saw the crystal. "Guess that's what opens the door?"

"Oh." He took out his slingshot and shot the crystal, the door opened. And then we went inside.

* * *

I've been inside a temple before, it took me a month to get through it. But here, I don't know how long. The area was luminescent. Calm, even. As we walked down the corridor, we killed some enemies, cutting down some spiderwebs and trees in the process. We stopped at a ledge that had some vines. I was the first to climb up, but got hit by a deku baba.

"Ow!" I said as I fell to the ground. "Are you okay?" Link said. "Yeah. I'm fine. Saw a crystal behind it." Link was looking for wounds but found none. There was something I wanted to tell Link but I couldn't.

_Not yet._

I wanted to tell him that half of my body was made of metal and that the bite didn't hurt me, but I don't want him to freak out.

**_More secrets, more lies, all dark. Heheheheh._**

Apparently Link stunned the plant and climbed up there to kill it. After I climbed up, Link hit the crystal, which in turn opened a door to a new room.

_5 minutes have passed._

I have to know how long we took in each room, it lets me know that we aren't crazy.

As we entered the room, there was an eye above a door. "That eye is freaking me out." said Link. I agreed with him. The eye was just staring at us. Whenever we got close to it, it just closes. When I pulled my blade out, it was staring at it. That's when an idea hit me. I slowly spun my sword in a circle and the eye started following it. Link was looking at me in confusion, until I spun my blade faster until the eye got dizzy. After that, the door opened and we went into another room.

_2.5 minutes._

In the next area, we saw deku baba hanging from the ceiling. Link stunned it with his shield and killed it. We kept walking until we encountered a Green Bokoblin. It attempted to kill me, but I ended kicking it in the groin and then stabbed it. Link looked at me like I was crazy. After we killed the Bokoblin, Link turned around and climbed up some vines. I was too busy looking at the area. The main was in chains and there were two doors that are locked.

_BANG!_

I looked up to where was and yelled "Link!"

"It's ok!" He yelled. "Just found a shortcut to here." He said as he got down. I told that the main door was locked. We checked on the right and it was barred, but there was diamond. Link shot it with his slingshot and the door opened. This was more of a side door because I didn't count it as important.

We cut down the spiderweb and then came down a huge spider. We freaked out.

_Okay, now I'm starting to get scared by this._

We had to slash it, until we found its weak spot. Link stabbed it because I was never good at stabbing straight. We found a hole and Link managed to crawl, I decided to wait.

* * *

The water began to rise and I thought the temple was beginning to sink until Link jumped down from a higher area of the room. "I hit a crystal and that's what activated the water."

"Thanks for not trying to freak me out by flooding this place." I said sarcastically After that we left the room. When we got to the main room, there was water everywhere. Link didn't know how to swim, so I jumped into the water to the west side of the room and found a crystal. I looked around saw that no one was watching, I stretched my hand and shot the crystal with fire. The crystal activated to reveal another open door.

_Another secret to hide._

**_You are beginning to please the darkness, I highly recommend you kill the boy. _**

_Shut up! Shut up! SHUT UP!_

I went back to meet up with Link and my clothes were elemental proof, which I didn't have to worry about anything. As we entered the room, we saw a Skulltula and it were on their webs. I groaned. Link found a tree stump and got on it. He hit two green coils of ropes and begin two swing on them. I followed him until we were at the other side. Link took down the Skulltula and then walked to the center of platform and shot a crystal with his slingshot. The room began to flood and we walked to the south end of the room. I killed the quadro baba standing in the way and opened back to the main room once more.

* * *

We got the dungeon map and the key to the next room and noticed that it was huge.

_2 hours._

There was sunlight and it was already better than having glooming light in the rooms. We saw a locked door and hit the crystal and the door then opened. As soon as we entered, the door barred us in.

"Shit!" I cursed. The ground shook as we both turned around and saw a pile of bones forming into a skeleton. It was wielding two swords and was looking at us. It growled something and looked as if it was trying to talk. "What did it say?" Link asked, with his sword and shield at the ready.

_**"I am Stalfos, and ye shall die by my sword." **_

For some reason, I understood what he said.

_How come I can understand it and not Link?_

**_The darkness inside you. _**

_Great._

The Stalfos came up at us slowly. Link had the first move, but the Stalfos jumped back and attacked me. I blocked it with my katana and pushed it back. It growled and had its two sword in a blocking position. Apparently, Link found its weakness and slashed across its body. The Stalfos screamed in pain and peices of his ribs were falling. I went in next and slashed it vertically. It started to get angry because it was coming for me. I did a dodge roll as it barely slashed me. Too bad, it didn't notice Link was behind and that he ended it.

_**"NOOO!"**_

And with that light was back and there was a chest. Link opened it and he got a beetle?

* * *

"Maybe the beetle isn't so bad after all." I said as we we walked to the next area of the dungeon.

"Told you." said Link smirking. We saw a tightrope and saw deku babas hanging from the ceiling. Link used the beetle and cut down all of them. Well guess that's problem that I don't have to worry about. We walked through the tightrope and opened the locked door to the next room.

_2 hours_

When we entered the room, we saw a three-headed snake looking at us. Their eyes went from blue to red. Good thing I didn't understand what they were saying. It took about a few minutes for them to die. After that, the door opened up to the next room.

* * *

"Got the key!" I shouted and met up with Link at the boss door. We arrived at the large door and there as a gap. "Maybe it goes this way." Link said putting the key in the wrong position. "No, it goes this way." I said. It was still in the wrong position. After a few tries and one long argument, the key fit and the door opened.

"You ready for this?" I asked.

"Yeah. You?" Link said.

"Not really." I said. And with that we went inside.

* * *

**Looks like M has an element going on. More secrets will be revealed after the boss fight!**

**Questions? Comments? Criticism? Suggestions? Let me know in the reviews!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Welcome back!**

**Last chapter, M and Link went through the first temple. There's a chance that this chapter will be short.**

**Anyway, now for the disclaimer:**

**I do not own The Legend of Zelda, only M, Maya, Tyrannt, and Eternal Kingdom.**

* * *

**Chapter 8: Ghirahim**

**Link (Day ?)**

The room was huge when entered it. "There's nothing in here." M whispered. After a few steps, the doors locked on us. We turned around. "Guess there's no going back." I said. Then out of nowhere someone appeared in the center of the room.

He had platinum hair, pale skin, wore a red scarf and looked almost like Fi. "Who are you?" M asked cautiously.

The man chuckled. "My name is Ghirahim. But you can call me Demon Lord Ghirahim. Your names don't matter to me. I came here searching for a girl."

"Ain't we all?" M said. Ghirahim glared at M before continuing.

"As I was saying, my minions had her, but they let her escape. Do you know how I felt?" The room started to get dark. "I was FURIOUS!" Then he disappeared, but we could still hear his voice. "But, as much as I want to take my anger out on them, instead I'm going to kill the both of you." He then appeared behind us. "I'm not going to kill you quick. I'm going to cut you slowly and see you suffer." And with that he stuck his tongue and M pulled his tongue and punched him in the face, which caused him to disappear.

"Ever heard of personal space?" M shouted as he wiped what was on Ghirahim's tongue. Ghirahim then appeared in front of us. "I sense darkness inside you." He said pointing at M.

"And you happen to be gay." M countered. "No, I'm not!" Ghirahim yelled. But before he could say anything else, he took off his scarf. "You are going to tell me where the girl is maybe I'll spare you." _He wants Zelda._ "Why do you want her?"

"To resurrect my master."

"Yep, that just proves you're gay." M said, smirking.

"THAT'S IT!" And Ghirahim went straight for M and punched him in the gut. M slammed into the wall. M was slowly getting up and saw Ghirahim advancing towards me. I had my sword and shield out. I slashed at Ghirahim, but he manage to stop my attack. I managed to get my sword free and then he stopped M's blade before he could strike him. That gave me enough to hit him. I slashed at him, Ghirahim arched in pain and jumped back to the center of the room. And he summoned a sword.

_This is going to be harder than I thought._

He came at us at blinding speed, I got cut a number of times, but nothing serious. M had used a potion from the punch he received. M blocked every attack Ghirahim had, while I managed to hit him. We kept at it for a few minutes and we were getting tired. Ghirahim stopped then looked behind the door. "She left. Next time we meet, I won't go easy on you." And with that he disappeared and the room was bright once more.

The door in front of us opened and we entered.

* * *

**Tyrannt's Pov**

"Your majesty! Your majesty! I have news!" said a servant as he approached to the king.

"What is it?" said the king.

"It's about M."

"What? Where is he?"

"We don't know. All we know was that he fought someone by the name of Ghirahim." The king pondered with this new information. His nephew is fighting the darkness. "Bring this Ghirahim here. I wish to speak with him." The servant bowed and left.

"M, I'm waiting for you to release the darkness inside you." he said as he looked at a painting. The painting showed three people. A father and a mother standing with a kind face. A boy standing in the middle. The boy looked almost exactly like his father and has the color of his mother's hair. The plaque on the frame said: _The Royal Family of the Eternal Kingdom. Lord Starr, Lady Celia, and Prince M._

Tyrannt chuckled. "You would have been a powerful ruler with me." His chuckled turned maniacal. "Long Live the Lord of Darkness and Shadows!"

* * *

**Looks like Tyrannt wants to have with the Demon Lord and what's with these Lord's? See you guys next time!**

**Questions? Comments? Criticism? Suggestions? Let me know in the reviews!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Time for M and Link to take a break from their journey and have M ponder on his thoughts about things!**

**I have nothing else to say, so on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Legend of Zelda. I only own M, Maya, Tyrannt, and the Eternal Kingdom.**

* * *

**Chapter 9: Break Time**

**M (Day 3)**

"Pure sunlight!" I said as we walked out of the temple. Just a few minutes ago, we had to take down Ghirahim. Link got the tablet for the next area and why do I still feel that warm feeling around Fi?

"Looks like we have to head back to Skyloft." Link said. I agreed, but sometimes being on ground and seeing the clouds from up above reminds me of home.

_I wonder if everyone back at my kingdom still remembers me._

"M!" I snapped out of my thought and looked at Link. "Let's go!" I followed Link to a bird statue. What happened next, was a bit hazy.

* * *

We were back at the sky and Link called out his Loftwing and managed to catch both of us. Fi then came out of Link's sword. "Master Link. The Goddess Cubes that were hit by your sword have activated their chests around the area. I suggest you look for them." Then she went inside her sword.

_Am I starting to fall for her?_

I shook my head and said, "Let's head back to Skyloft!" Link steered his Loftwing and flew over at the plaza.

* * *

We landed at the plaza and everyone started asking us what the land below was like. Obviously I knew, but I decided to let Link talk about it while I took the tablet inside the statue of the goddess.

I went past the academy and walked inside the statue. I placed the tablet in its place and it caused another area to open.

_One more tablet and it's over._ I kept thinking about what would happen when this was over. Of course, I want to take the throne back at my kingdom. But what about everyone here? Surely, Link and Zelda aren't going to be the only ones here.

"The more you keep standing there, the more people are going to be seeing you like an idiot." I turned around and I saw Death. He wore black clothing and still holding his scythe, wearing glasses and his skin was more pale in the dark. "What do you want?" I asked.

"I came to tell you that Maya is leading your rebellion. And I have terrible news for you."

"What is it?" I asked uncertain about what was going to happen next. "The darkness has started to consume you the minute Ghirahim touched you."

"How-"

"I appear only in the shadows. It won't be long until you lose yourself to darkness."

"Why don't you just leave me alone?!" I yelled. "Can't. I made a promise to your father that I would watch over you. Listen, when this is over, you must take all of the Skyloftians and bring them over to Hyrule."

"Why?" Death looked up at the ceiling. "This land will be barren. When the time comes, you will understand. And don't forget our deal." And with that he disappeared into the shadows.

I blinked my eyes a few times to see if was still there. He wasn't. I hate it when he does that. And what did he mean that this land will be barren. _You will understand._

* * *

"M, Can I ask you something?" Link asked as we were getting for bed. "Sure."

"When did you get the launcher?" He pointed at my star launcher. "A friend of mine gave it to me when I was ten. It was passed on for generations used only for guardians." I sighed. "My father had one like this, only the symbol had a mushroom instead three triangles like mine. But it also meant that I was a hybrid."

"Hybrid?"

I shrugged. "Something about having blood from another world or kingdom. Mine supposed to represent the kingdom of Hyrule."

"And your father's?"

"Don't know." I shook my head. We stayed silent for a few minutes before I we said good night. "First thing tomorrow, we're going to find those chests." I heard Link say. I smiled and fell asleep.

* * *

**(Day 4)**

"Okay! First off, you are heading to Pumpkin Landing." I said. We were having soup at the mess hall in the academy. "Why am I going there?" Link said. "I saw a beam of light over there." He shrugged. "While you're over there, I need to get another refill on a potion." We finished eating and went outside, and we both walked by the plaza. I went to Groose's room this and started blaming Link for what happened. _He needs to shut up. _Link jumped off the platform and rode on his Loftwing. I watched as he flew away, heading to the beam of light.

_Don't forget our deal. _

_-Flashback (6 years ago)-_

_Dark clouds above the sky. Abandoned stone buildings, home to criminals escaping judgement of execution. This is Doom City. This was once a magnificent city, where people lived in peace. Business would flourish and every year the people would celebrate the birth of the Ancient Minister._

_The Ancient Minister wore green clothing and they said that he was the watcher of all worlds. When my uncle took the throne, this city lost its light, criminals ran free and people prayed for the Ancient Minister to come and save them. _

_He never did._

_"M." said Death. We were at his home. It was run down and old, but gave a weird feel of home. It was next to a graveyard. People feared him, I wasn't of him. I was angry at him. "I told you, I can't bring back your parents."_

_"Why?!" I demanded._

_Death didn't flinch. "Your father gave me his final wish to not revive him nor your mother. He made me promise to protect you."_

_"Oh yeah? Then where were you when Tyrannt was ruling over the kingdom and I was forced to use the darkness? Where were you during the rebellion?" Death looked down on his feet. "Times have changed, your majesty. The people here don't want you around. They expect me to kill you." He said quietly. He looked up at me, his brimming with tears. _

_I felt my gaze soften. "What do you want me to do? I have to let people know that it was Tyrannt's fault and not me."_

_"There's always the tournament." I sighed. The weekly tournament. "If I win, then the people will understand, right?"_

_"Well, there's that." Death said. "And I want to make a deal with you." I looked at him. _Deals? At a time like this?_ "What do you want?" I asked warily._

_Death smiled. "It's simple, when you take back the throne. I want you to go to Time City and be the next Ancient Minister."_

_"The Ancient Minister is just a myth." Death scoffed. "Oh, he's real all right. You see, the people of this city need him. If you tell them that the Ancient Minister lives..." He left that part off. I had no choice but to accept it. We shook on it. "Deal."_

_"Good." said Death. "Rest, you need to train for tournament next week."_

_-End of Flashback-_

I shuddered. I went to the bazaar and talked to the lady at the potion. "Hello. I'll fill up a red potion, please?"

"60 rupees, young man." said the woman. I filled up my bottle and paid her the amount. "Thank you." she said.

"You're welcome."

* * *

I was walking back inside Link's room. I kept thinking about what Death said about the darkness spreading.

_Probably trying to scare me._

**_You wouldn't know real fear unless you've experienced it._**I sat up from my bed and saw a shadow next to mine.

_**A prince such as you should embrace the darkness instead of fighting it. We will meet M, and you will give in to the darkness.**_

"I will never give in!"

_**Such words coming from someone with the darkness spreading in your heart. And I bet that you won't even dare confess your feelings to that pathetic spirit. She's more of a worthless servant than an actual person.**_

"Don't you dare talk to her like that!"

_**Hahaha! **_And with that the shadow left. It's growing. I could feel it, wanting to take over.

_Fight it. _How long until the darkness takes control of me?

* * *

**Things are starting to go crazy for M! Sorry about not showing Link's break at Skyloft. He's basically just doing the side missions and getting some things for the next area.**

**See you next when M and Link take on Eldin Volcano!**

**Questions? Comments? Criticism? Suggestions? Let me know in the reviews!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello everyone!**

**Last chapter, M's flashback on Doom City. M has made a deal with Death. Wonder what training it was? You'll just have to wait.**

**We begin with M and Link heading to Eldin Volcano. Let's see how this goes!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Legend of Zelda. I only own M, Maya, Tyrannt, and The Eternal Kingdom.**

* * *

**Chapter 10: Eldin Volcano**

**Link (Day 5)**

I was getting ready for the next area. M was also preparing himself. He seemed a bit on edge. "Ready to go?" I asked. M jumped. "S-sure."

"Is something wrong?"

"It's nothing. Let's just go." Something wasn't right with M, but I didn't want to press on. As we exited our room, we heard Groose come over. "This is all your fault, Link!"

_Here we go again._

"What do you want this time, Groose?"

"You already know."

"Look, it wasn't Link's fault. Okay?" M said. I could see anger in his face. "You shut the hell up, M! This has nothing to do with you!" Groose said.

"Actually it does. I'm tired of hearing you accusing Link for the wrong reasons! You need to move on." Groose then shoved M hard. M stumbled back. Smoke then literally came out of M's hand and pinned Groose to the wall. M's eyes were completely black and his voice was distorted. **"I told you to MOVE ON!" **Then M threw Groose across the room, landing by the bathroom door.

"M!" I yelled. M looked at me. His teeth baring, his eyes showing nothing but pure darkness. Upon looking at me, his eyes went back to being gold and the smoke vanished. "What happened?" M asked.

"You threw Groose across the room." M turned around and saw Groose getting up. Blood was coming out his mouth. We ran over to Groose. "I'm sorry, Groose. I didn't know what came over me."

"Leave me alone." Groose limped to his room. I noticed the look on M's face.

_Fear._ "It wasn't my fault."

"What?" I said.

"I-I'll meet by the plaza." Before I could say more, M ran out of the academy.

* * *

"Master Link. Master M. We have arrived in Eldin Volcano." Fi then jumped back into her sword. "Well, lets get a move on!" M said.

"M. What happened back there?" M turned to look at me "What?" He said. "What. the. hell. happened. to. you?" I said getting angry, not because of the heat of this place. M looked at me shocked. He sighed. "It was the darkness." I stared at him with my arms crossed, unconvinced. "The darkness took over me, because of my anger. It was feeding on my anger. When Groose started to bug you, I wanted to shut his mouth. But the darkness took the opportunity and used it. The thing is Link, I'm part elemental."

"What does that mean?"

"Tell me, how do feel about this area?"

"It's too hot. Why?"

"Well, it's not for me. It's not even hot. It just feels like its in normal temperature. The heat doesn't bother me."

"Is there anything else I should know?" I asked. "I can conjure flames. The same way you saw smoke come out of my hand." Guess he's been trying to hold that in for a while. "All right, Let's go."

* * *

We began walking and I was sweating like crazy. M, he's not even feeling the heat. We kept walking until we saw two mole-like creatures. "Hello." I said. They turned and saw us. "Two more?" said the one on the left. "What do you mean 'two more'? You saw someone pass here?" M asked.

"Yea." said the one on the right. "Someone passed by here. She looked like you." He said pointing at me. "Do you know where she went?"

"Eh, went to the Earth temple. Said she has to do some purification or something. Told her there was danger here. But insisted that she go there."

"What are you doing here?" I asked. They grinned. "Us? Were here for treasure. You see? We was gonna head over to the temple. Heard there was a big pile o' gold there. If you're searching for treasure, I'd leave this place."

"Yeah, this is Mogma territory!" And with that, they burrowed underground. _I'm coming for you Zelda._ "Well, we got no time to lose." I nodded. We kept moving, killing enemies along the way.

We crossed into another Mogma. "Hello, young travelers!" said the Mogma. We talked to for a bit and the Mogma showed us the bomb flower and how we could use it. "Good Job. Now that you know how to use these, be careful not to get too close or you'll get hurt."

"Thanks!" we said. Then, he burrowed underground. We walked along the passage until we came across three sections. "How many goddess cubes have we found so far?" M asked. "One, why?" He pointed ahead and and there was one. I struck it with my sword and a beam of light shot up to the sky. "That's one section down." I said. M placed a bomb on another section and it exploded. I crawled in there and found a red rupee inside a chest.

_Sweet!_

After I crawled out, we took the third section and kept walking. We dropped down on to a new area and saw new enemies. "Any idea what they are?" I asked M.

"No clue. I've only been to the forest and a desert area but other than that, no." M went up first, and the enemy, (looked more like a pup) looked at M blew fire at him. M, didn't feel anything. He just shrugged at me and stabbed the two of them. After M defeated them, we continued walking down the pathway and confronted red bokoblins and their leader. "Why are they here?" I asked. "Probably their Ghirahim's men. I think their searching for Zelda too." M and I attacked them and managed to kill them. Some of them were either burned, slashed, or pushed into the lava. We passed by a bony bridge and a Mogma showed up. "Need help?" it said. We both stared at it. "What's with the bridge.?"

"Oh. You see that hole there." He showed us the lava pouring from the hole. "If you can blow the boulder up, the lava will run free!"

"Thanks."

"No problem." Then the Mogma burrowed underground. M rolled the bomb to the boulder and it exploded, causing the lava to create a pathway.

* * *

"Oh I wish someone could take out these things out!"

"Wonder what he wants." We walked over to where the problem was and saw three Bokoblin leaders. "Oh boy." M said. We fought the Bokoblins that were summoned. I slashed at every Bokoblin coming and I was getting tired. M kept slashing at the wooden ledges with his blade using fire? "How are you doing this?"

"You have light on your sword, and I have whatever element comes to mind!" And the leader fell and died. "Who wants a piece of me now?" Said M as he turned around, his blade glowing red. Only to find out that the rest of the Bokoblins were dead. I was breathing heavily and the heat makes it worse. "Let's just talk to the Mogma."

"Thank you for this. I will give you two these." He gave us digging mitts. "You can use these only when the dirt is soft and you can jewels in there. But then again, you'd always find insects. I find those worthless. Anyway, I don't need them. See ya!" He burrowed underground.

* * *

We reached an incline and saw Bokoblins waiting for us. M nudged and I saw him smiling. "Watch this." He summoned a ball of fire from his hand and threw it at the Bokoblin. It struck true, and it was set on fire. We ran up the hill and made it to the top. "Guess I don't have to use my slingshot anymore."

"I wouldn't be so sure."

"Why not?"

"My magic costs me energy and the only way to get more is by absorbing fire, smoke, or lava." We continued scaling the Volcano and at least we got some shade. Then we walked up to another incline. "Can you..."

"I got it." M said and he threw two fireballs at both Bokoblins. We ran up and got on two level platforms. M bent down on his knees and breathing heavily. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah." M said. "The fire on my katana...uses a lot of my...magic. But on other than that, I'm fine." He stood up and we saw three Bokoblins. And they were holding boulders on their heads. I shot with my slingshot, since M was still catching his breath. The Bokoblins died from the boulders. After M, got his energy back we ran up the hill once more and made it to the top.

"Listen, you idiot!" Said the Mogma on the left. M and I walked over to hear what was going on. "The temple's broken and the only way to get is to find pieces of the key."

"It's too much work. I'd rather just go in and take the treasure."

"You'll die if you do it!" The Mogma on the right ignored him and burrowed then the left burrowed. "Master Link, Master M. The pieces to the temple are five. I highly suggest you look for them by dowsing."

"Thanks Fi." said M. Then Fi went back into the sword. "Well, what are you waiting for? Let's go!"

* * *

**Link learned another thing from M. Being a crazy elemental takes up your energy. I wanted to put 'Life Force', but rather put energy instead.**

**Anyway, see you guys next time when M and Link take on the Earth temple!**

**Questions? Comments? Criticism? Suggestions! Let me know in the reviews!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Welcome back!**

**Last chapter, M has revealed his elemental powers to Link. And a little bit of darkness has been revealed. Let's see how M and Link survive in this chapter! Also a certain character reference that M uses. Think you can guess who it is?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Legend of Zelda. I only own M, Maya, Tyrannt, and The Eternal Kingdom.**

* * *

**Chapter 11: Earth Temple**

**M (Day 5-?)**

Normally, for Link, he would complain about the heat. But not me! I have no problems here! That is your living on borrowed time and the darkness is consuming you, which should be fun.

_Yay._

Anyway, we entered the temple and the indoor heat was worse than outside. But how should I know, it's still normal temperature here! We ran straight and I had to kill the keese for Link, since it was too hot for him. We found the Mogma we saw earlier and told us his friend was missing. "We'll find him." Link said.

We continued going North, defeating some keese. Link had to jump on platforms, while I ran over lava. It gives me an extra boost on my magic. Link shook his head and I had to push the rock so Link could cross to the next part of the dungeon.

When we reached the end of the room, we found the drawbridge closed. We looked around and found two gears attached with rope. Link cut the left and I cut the right and the drawbridge opened.

_**Pity. We had that before Eternal Kingdom had the stone bridge.**_

That damn voice is still bugging me. But I still believe there is way to end my curse. When we crossed, a lizard creature ran up to us with a stone arm and a sharp tail showing. I blocked the attacks the lizard kept doing and it was mirroring my attacks too. I got back slapped with its arm and fell holding my jaw. It ran up to me once more and dodged it and cut off its head. The lizard fell to the ground and then it turned into ashes. "This one's smart." I said. "Is there anything else I would like to know?" Link said as he narrowed his eyes. "Half of my body is made of metal?" I said backing away. "Which side?"

"My right." He punched my side and the sound came with dull _clang!_

"OW!" He said rubbing his hand. "Told you."

"How-"

"I'll explain later." I intervened. He shook his head and we moved forward.

* * *

I was running around on lava trying to see if I can find a way across the dungeon.

_There it is._

I went back to meet Link, who was talking to a Mogma. His name was Ledd. He was talking and I moved in to hear what they were saying. "...bomb bag in the room over there." Ledd said pointing to the room next to him. "I'd really appreciate if you get it back for me."

"I'll do it." I said walking forward. "M, you sure?"

"Temple's too hot. Plus, there might be a trap."

_Spoken like a guardian._

Link looked at me. "Well, you better tell me what happened there." I put my hands up defensively, "Okay, okay." I walked up to the next room. "Did you put a bomb in here?"

"Yeah."

"Huh." I was impressed. I entered the next and was trapped by two Lizalfos.

_Thank you, Fi._

Both of them were coming at me.

_Shit._

I ran straight for the middle and slid. I turned and slashed at both of them from behind. They screeched and one of them turned and slashed me. I jumped back and noticed my shirt got cut. Great. I didn't want to do this. I concentrated on summoning fire. The Lizalfos were coming in fast. I stood there and felt flames covering my hands turning them into bone and flames covering my head turning it into a skull with flames covering. My blade turned into a chain and flames were also covering it. One of the Lizalfos punched me. My head lurched to the side, but felt no pain. My head turned straight and I laughed darkly.

**"HA HA HA HA HA!"**

I grabbed the Lizalfos and held them high, their feet dangling.

**"Feel my pain!"** And I threw them to the other side. One fell into the lava and the other slammed to the wall. I used my chain and grabbed the Lizalfos by the waist and yanked it to the other side of the room. It screeched in pain. I didn't care. I wanted to torture it. I then yanked it over at me. The Lizalfos stared into my eyes. Laughing again, and without a second thought, I threw it into the lava. The flames that took over me went out and so did I.

* * *

_-Flashback-_

_"Come on M! Try again!" I was on the ground and Death was training me for the tournament. I got up slowly, catching my breath. "Can't we take a break?"_

_"Nope! You want the people to respect you, then we must continue our training." I shook my head, but I had to continue. I closed my eyes and summoned fire on my hands. "Aaargh! It hurts!"_

_"Hold it!" Death said. I couldn't hold it. The pain was killing me._

**Allow me to help you with that.** _Then something took over me. My hands and my face to bone and flames were covering me. I was screaming as the flames burned through my skin._

_My screams turned into laughter and I felt nothing at all. I stared at Death down. "Oh no." And I ran to Death and he dodged to the side. I turned around and Death struck me with his scythe. I fell hard. I noticed his scythe was covered in darkness. "I'm sorry M." was all he said before he struck me again and I blacked out._

_-End of Flashback-_

* * *

"M! Wake up!"

_Who's yelling at me? Who's shaking me?_

"M!" I woke up and saw Link.

"Where am I?" I jolted up.

"Calm down. I got the bag. You blacked out."

**_The Dark Spirit shows no mercy. _**I looked around and I was back in the main room.

"What happened in there?" Link asked.

"I...I don't know." I lied. We stayed like this for a few minutes. I got up slowly with Link helping me. "Ledd said we could have the bag. He also said that he's going to search for his friend."

"Well, we better look for our friend then." I said as I jumped to the lava regaining as much energy and magic I need. I ran around the area once again and using bombs, I managed to get the dungeon map and opened pathway to the next room.

_3 hours_

Since I made the area easy for Link, he just went to the next room.

* * *

"Next time, you do it." I gasped as I got the key for the boss room. The boulder came at me when I got the key. Who puts a key like that out in the open? Anyway, we got to the door and took our time putting the key in.

The door opened and went in for awaits us.

* * *

**See you guys next time when they fight the next boss!**

**Questions? Comments? Suggestions? Criticism? Let me know in the reviews!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Welcome back everyone! **

**It's time for the second boss fight!**

**Last time, M did something used a Dark Spirit and lost control of it. Now let's just see hoe this works out!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Legend of Zelda. I only own M, Maya, Tyrannt, and The Eternal Kingdom.**

* * *

**Chapter 12: Pyroclastic Fiend Scaldera**

**Link (?)**

As we entered the room, we saw a broken chain. "Look!" M yelled. We ran over and Fi came out of her sword. "Master Link, I can confirm that Zelda has been here."

"Someone must have freed her." Fi nodded. "I suggest you continue and hope to find this person." Then she went back to the sword. We continued walking until we walked to another steep incline. "Well, well." My stomach churned as I heard a familiar voice. M and I looked up and saw Ghirahim, standing on top of a dragon's head. "I seem to have forgotten your names." Ghirahim shrugged. "No matter. My minions had the girl but someone freed her and killed them!" I smirked.

_Whoever helped Zelda, did this quicker than I thought._

"Why don't you come down here and fight us, bastard!" M shouted. Smoke rising from his hands. Ghirahim chuckled. "You seem stubborn to know what would happen if I touched you." M face grew pale. "Yes, your uncle told me everything about you. As much as I want to take my anger out on both of you, I'll let a little friend take care of the job for me." Then Ghirahim disappeared, and the dragon's mouth opened and a boulder rolled down and stopped in front of us.

_That's it?_

The boulder began to crack revealing six holes for legs and huge hole in the middle. Revealing an eye and six legs made of lava. I ran all the way to the top of the ramp and noticed the monster was following me. I didn't see M, though. The monster was inhaling and I ran to avoid getting burned and eaten. I threw a bomb flower at it and the monster at it. The monster rolled back to the bottom when the bomb exploded. I noticed M was at the bottom. His blade glowing red. When the monster reached the bottom, M jumped in front of it and began to stab at it. The monster screeched and pieces of rock fell revealing spots of lava.

After M hit it, the monster began to climb up again and I noticed lava was being sucked. M was chasing the monster, taking its energy! "Throw another bomb at it!" M shouted.

"You'll get hurt!"

"Always watching over me, when it should be me watching _you. _Just throw the damn bomb!" I did what he complied and threw another one. The bomb didn't hurt M, but the monster ate it and rolled back again as the bomb exploded. More rocks kept falling, revealing more lava. I never saw M like this. He was usually a quick thinker and a merciful person, but this is inhumane. He was showing no mercy. Then for a second, I thought I saw his face changing. Revealing a piece of his skull.

After a while, M took all of the monsters energy and aimed at its eye. The monster was dull and gray with no life whatsoever. M threw the huge fireball and the monster exploded into pieces, leaving the eye. as it turned into ashes.

M walked up to me and said, "Finished." I just stared at him, shocked. I shook my and walked to the door.

When we got out, we saw the spring. It looked almost like the same one from Faron Woods. I looked up ahead and my heart began to beat fast. I saw Zelda. I looked at M and I noticed his eyes widened. Zelda looked different. She wore a white dress that went down to her feet and wore sandals. She looked like a goddess. "Zelda!" Zelda looked at me, but was stopped by a tall woman. "Who are you?" I yelled. I wanted to tell Zelda how much I loved her, but I couldn't. Not in front of M, or this stranger.

"My name is Impa." The stranger said. "I am the guardian of the goddess, Hylia. I believe to say that the goddess has mistakenly chosen her hero and guardian." I was about to run when M stepped in front of me. "Move, M."

"Let's just hear what she has to say."

"I'd listen to your guardian, if I were you." Impa said. I don't why M won't let me through, but I obeyed. "You, chosen hero, have arrived late. Your friend here was captured by the monsters and I managed to save her. You don't have what it takes to protect her and this land." I was getting angry and M blocking me isn't helping either. "Do my words hurt you? Sting you? Anger you? Good. Now, if you'll excuse us. I must guide Zelda to the next area."

"I'm sorry, Link." Zelda said sadly. I felt tears welling up and I had to close my eyes.

"Guardian." M turned around. "The darkness inside has revealed a monster inside you. There are certain people that would want to control you." M clenched his fists and cursed in a different language.

"What do you mean, Impa?" Zelda asked. "You will learn in time, Zelda." Said Impa as she turned to her. And they disappeared in a glowing light and M stepped aside. I let my tears run down as I kneeled to the floor. Fi came out of the sword and looked at me. "Master, I sense you are feeling grief because of what has procured."

"Link, why don't tell me what's wrong?" M asked. I looked at M and decided I should just tell him. "Remember when we went to the cave and you asked me whether I or not I loved Zelda?" M nodded.

"I love her."

* * *

**And I'm ending the chapter there. If you were expecting M to confess his feelings or reveal any more secrets. Well you're wrong!**

**Two chapters in one day! That's a new record for me! Anyway see you guys next time when these go back to Skyloft and maybe get a possibilty for M to meet someone from his past! **

**Questions? Comments? Criticism? Suggestions? Let me know in the reviews!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Welcome back! **

**Last chapter M and Link finally found Zelda only to be ridiculed by Impa. Link finally told his feelings, but not at Zelda.**

**Time for them to go back to Skyloft and have M train Link to fight without a sword and shield.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Legend of Zelda. I only own M, Maya, Tyrannt, and The Eternal Kingdom.**

* * *

**Chapter 13: Training**

**M (Day 6)**

We were back at Skyloft and I went to goddess statue while Link went out to help people. I put the next tablet in its place and it activated the final area we need to go. I felt bad for Link, having to go through what happened back there. I sighed and shook my head. I turned around and saw Maya in front of me.

"Maya! What the hell are you doing here?"

"Just checking up on you." Maya shrugged. "I believe Death told you what happened?"

"Yes."

"The darkness is getting stronger with every minute."

"What can I do?" I asked. "I can't leave Skyloft until I bring Zelda back." Maya smiled. "That's not the reason." I stared at him. "It's because of the sword spirit, isn't it?" I blushed and turned away from him. "So what?" I said.

"M, you're just like your father. He fell for someone different. Your mother was a commoner. Yet, he fell in love with her." I turned to look at Maya once more. "Even if I did love Fi, how would she respond? She's a spirit." Maya chuckled lightly. "Did you forget what the old woman told you?"

"Wait. You mean to tell me that she could be..." Maya nodded slowly. "Cursed or killed. Who knows? Maybe she'll like you too. That is, if you're willing to see her past." I stared at him in disbelief. "I'll you see back home, your majesty." And Maya left in a pillar of light. I had to shield my eyes. When the light was gone, I had a pretty good idea of what I wanted to do.

* * *

**(Day 7)**

Link and I were walking to Sparring Hall. I asked Eagus, the knight commander, if we could use it. I was surprised he said yes and that we could both use it. He gave me full control of the Sparring Hall, Eagus said that he needed a break and went to the bazaar to do whatever he was doing.

"Why are we here?" Link asked.

"I'm going to train you." I walked up to the center of the hall the six pieces of wood were lined up. Link stood in front of me. "Ok. And why did you tell me not to bring the sword."

"Oh, you're going to learn to fight without one."

"Huh?"

"Yep! Now get ready!" I was in my fighting stance. "Aren't you going to teach me?" I smirked at Link and said, "Let's just see how good you are." I came at him fast with a right hook and Link barely dodged it, only to end up getting tripped. Link groaned and was standing up. "Well come on then!"

* * *

We stopped to catch our breath. We've been fighting for an hour and I've never been more tired. I suffered a couple of bruises, but Link was worse. He was lucky that I had a red potion, just in case. He drank it and almost of the bruises began to fade. We left the Sparring Hall and flew over to Pumpkin Landing as a reward for his training.

"So, you find anything interesting?" I asked as I drank some pumpkin juice.

"I found some rupees."

"How much?"

"400." I nearly choked and coughed to get air. "That much?"

"Yeah. And that's from the goddess chests I found yesterday." I was impressed. "Guess treasure hunting should be your thing." I joked.

"Nah. I just want to help people." Link's face saddened. "Hey." Link looked at me. "Whatever happened back at the temple, it was to ensure Zel's safety." Link sighed. "I know, but Impa-"

"Impa was trying to protect her from Ghirahim." _And me._ "But I promise you this, we are going to do what we can to keep her safe." Link nodded. After a few moments of silence, we got up from our seats, paid for our food, and left Pumpkin Landing.

* * *

**?'s POV (Night 7)**

Back at the Eternal Kingdom, the rebellion is becoming a problem for Tyrannt. Ever since Maya began to lead it, more and more people have attempted to overthrow the king, but failed. Many were sent to the dungeons or were executed.

Tyrannt was in the throne room speaking with Ghirahim. "What happened?" Tyrannt asked.

"I saw M at the Earth temple. The darkness spreading inside him is increasing."

"Good." Tyrannt smiled. "Now tell me again, why do you want the girl?"

"I want her soul to resurrect my master."

"What about the body?"

"I don't want the body. You can use her body to fill it with darkness." Ghirahim smiled at his own plan. "Your nephew poses a problem."

"What do you mean?" Tyrannt demanded.

"M still believes there is way to end his curse." Tyrannt stared at him coldly. "Is there?"

"Yes. But do not worry, I don't think he will be able to find soon." As Ghirahim turned his back around, he was pushed to the wall. Being pressed up to the wall, he heard Tyrannt's voice. **"If M ever finds a way to cure his curse, I may have to end his life or rapidly unleash the full power darkness inside him. You see, he carries two souls inside him, the Lord of Shadows and the Lord of Darkness. Once they are released, I will control them and take over every known world!" **Ghirahim couldn't see Tyrannt, but felt bone touching him, and his voice sounded more demonic and distorted. **"Where do you believe is the next area? Where will M go?"**

"L-Lanayru D-Desert." Ghirahim said, feeling squished even more.

_S__o much power. What the hell is this? And what does he mean about _other worlds_?_

He heard Tyrannt chuckle. **"I would like to see how my nephew is doing and maybe see how much darkness has controlled him." **Tyrannt then let go of Ghirahim and said, **"****We leave NOW!"** Tyrannt laughed as his body disintegrated to bone and his eyes became empty sockets. His clothing was gone and ax transformed into a large bone sword.

* * *

**Tyrannt's got an even darker form. I feel sorry for Ghirahim. But that's how evil Tyrannt is. Sorry about the training being short. At least M got Link to talk about other things.**

**Be sure to check my new series: "Hero Legend's: Book 1: Dragon on Danger Mountain!" This story is part of Untold Legends. The setting takes place 1000 years after Skyward Sword. Death's prophecy is going to put into play and it's going to be about Mage.**

**See you next time when M and Link go through Lanayru Desert!**

**Questions? Comments? Criticism? Suggestions? Let me know in the reviews!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Welcome back everyone!**

**Last chapter, M had to train Link to fight without a sword. That will become important later on. Also, Tyrannt is going to join with Ghirahim. I wonder how M's going to react to this. Everything will make sense later on.**

**So without further delay, the disclaimer:**

**I do not own The Legend of Zelda. I only own M, Maya, Tyrannt, and The Eternal Kingdom.**

* * *

**Chapter 14: Lanayru Desert**

**Link (Day 8)**

"Master Link, Master M. We have arrived at Lanayru Mine." I looked around the area and it was empty. I expected a few enemies to show up but nothing. M and I jumped off the ledge and found another goddess cube. I hit it and it went up to the sky."Let's go." M said and we walked straight into the mine.

We pushed a mine cart in order for us to jump get on another ledge and we continued on. We encountered a yellow chuchu and M managed to kill it. After that, we walked until we were in the center of the mine. In the center, there was a strange stone in the center and we walked up to it. "What do you think it does?" I asked.

"No clue." I pulled out my sword and I slashed at it and the stone began to glow bright. All of a sudden the mine went from empty to a place full of life. There were strange creatures and by the looks of it, they looked ancient. "Bzzrt! What are you doing here?" One of the robots was looking at us. "Don't you know it's dangerous here? Blrrp!" And the robot turned around and kept working. "I really don't know these things." said M.

We got the mine cart and started to head into the next room.

* * *

We left the mine and entered ourselves into the desert. "Wow." I heard M said. I agreed with him, we continued walking through the desert. I threw a bomb at a Timeshift stone and a little bit of the area became alive once more. We saw a robot and two Bokoblins. The Bokoblins had electronic weapons and it took us a while to defeat it. "Thank you for saving me." said the robot.

"No problem." I said.

"Say, that's a nice beetle you got there. As a reward, I'll upgrade it for free!"

"Thanks!" I gave the beetle to it and he began to fix. "There you go. Now you can carry things with it." The robot then turned to M. "As for you, well I have this item and I was hoping someone would be able to make a good use of it." He gave M a big gourd. "This is the Gust Bellows. It harnesses the power of wind." The gourd was big and M had to hold it with two hands. "I'll take care of it." M said.

* * *

My upgrade on the beetle was helpful. It was able to grab and drop bombs from high places. M's Gust Bellows also helped. It was able to keep some enemies at bay, plus it helped me with the heat of desert.

We found a cave entrance later on by hitting the Ampilus. We used its shell to get through the sand. We then reached the cave and we entered it.

As we exited the cave, we found another mine cart but the track wasn't active. I hit a Timeshift stone with my beetle and a part of the area was thriving with life. We got on the cart and as it moved we located another cart. "What kind of is this?" I asked.

"Well, before we entered the cave, I saw something that was almost similar to my launcher."

"Which is?"

"Three golden triangles."

"Must mean something." M nodded. We got through a tunnel, and M took down a Deku Baba while I hit a daimond switch with my slingshot.

We found Gorko again in front of some rocks. "Hey!" Gorko yelled as he saw us. We waved at him and ran over to see what was going on. "Look what I found! Behind this cluster of boulders, is where the ruins of the Temple of Time stand."

"That must mean Zelda, could be behind here." M said.

"You guys are still searching for your friend? Now that's commitment, goro."

"Well, our friend is very important to us." I said.

"Thing is though, no one can get through this, goro."

"Allow me." M said as he stepped through. M clenched his fist, pulled his arm back and punched straight at the boulders. The boulders began to crumble and fall. Gorko and I had to move out of the way, so the boulders didn't hit us. As dust cleared away, M was dusting off his jacket and said. "Done." He smiled.

"You...forget it." I said trying to keep my anger in control. "Wow! Guess I'll be seeing you guys, goro." And with that Gorko left. I stood next to Link and saw Zelda with Impa. I noticed she was using her harp by the stone wall.

"Zelda!" She turned around and saw me. "Link! M!" Impa stepped aside as she came up running to me. She gave me a huge hug, which I returned. "Seems you made it this far." Impa said. "Maybe the goddess has chosen wisely." Zelda then turned to M, but noticed something was wrong. M's face was turning white and his eyes were turning completely black. "Help...me." he uttered. And he came at Zelda with fire coming out of his hands. I pushed Zelda out of the way and I blocked his attack with my shield.

"Zelda, stay back!" I held my shield, knowing that just withstood a burn like that. M was staring at me with murder in his eyes. "Amazing!" I heard behind M and saw Ghirahim. "You son of a bitch!"

"Oh. It's not me doing this."

**"It's me."** A skeleton then appeared next to Ghirahim. **"I am Lord Tyrannt." **Tyrannt motioned M to back away and he complied. "What have you done with him?"

**"Simple. I managed to find the darkness inside him and took control of it." **Tyrannt looked at M's eyes. **"You see, he has a certain power inside him that I want released. But it looks like the form is incomplete." **I looked at Zelda while Impa was trying to drag her to the stone. "That's a time portal!" yelled Ghirahim. "If those two pass through, we won't be able to reach her!"

**"Very well then. M, grab the girl." **M jumped over me and landed in front of Impa. She blocked every punch M threw while M was the same. "Link!" I turned around and saw Zelda holding out her harp. "Take this and head to Faron Woods!" The harp disappeared from her hands and appeared in mine. I put it away in my pocket. "Zelda, you have to go!" I yelled. "But-"

"Impa! Take her to safety!" Impa nodded and pushed M out of the way and grabbed Zelda, pushing her to the portal. "We will meet again, Link." Impa then threw a bomb and the exploded including the stone.

Ghirahim was about to come at me, but Tyrannt gave him a dark look. **"Not yet." **Tyrannt stared at me. **"So, _Link_. It seems as though you might be a problem. But before I let M kill you, I might as well give you a little known fact about my power. I have access to his memories, his secrets,_ and_ his powers. And by the look of it, it seems as though he found someone he's fallen in love." **Tyrannt said in disgust. **"A worthless sword spirit. Bah! No matter. Kill him!"** I turned around and M grabbed his blade. However, when he unsheathed it, the sword began to brighten. M was screaming in pain. **"What the hell? You worthless child, KILL HIM!" **But something was wrong with M. His sword kept brightening and for a moment his eyes went from pure darkness to black gold eyes to his original eye color then back to black gold.

**"Get...out...of...my...HEAD!"** M clutched his head with sword intact and screamed loud enough for the desert to hear. M grabbed his sword and instead of going at me. He went for his uncle. He slashed at Tyrannt and he was thrown back a few feet, but Tyrannt was still standing. M was breathing heavily and smiled weakly. "We...are...not...done." M said and he fell to the ground. I ran over to him and he was unconscious. I looked up and saw Tyrannt was turning human. He was holding his bloodied arm and was angered to have lost control over him.

"It won't matter." Tyrannt said, breathing heavily. "I won't be coming here anymore. I will leave some of my power to Ghirahim for the future. Now I need to rest. Either way, the darkness inside him will fully control him and you will be the first to die, Link." He laughed and Tyrannt disappeared in a pillar of darkness.

Ghirahim was staring at me, coldly. "Damn you, Link. Next time we meet, I'll make sure you die." Then he too, disappeared. Fi then appeared out of my sword. "Master Link. Is it true that Master M has found me attractive?" She must have heard from Tyrannt. "I think so." Fi then stared at M for a moment before saying, "I highly recommend that Master M will be needing medical attention." I nodded and I carried M by putting his arm on my soldier and I dragged to nearest bird statue and prayed for it to take us back to the sky.

* * *

**No dungeon!**

**But I got Tyrannt to reveal how M feels about Fi. M knocked out, wondering how long it will take him to wake up.**

**See you next time when M and Link are back in Skyloft, if possible a dark memory about a certain character.**

**Questions? Comments? Criticism? Suggestions? Let me know in the reviews!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Welcome back!**

**Last chapter, M and Link wen through Lanayru Desert and found Zelda once again. But Tyrannt and Ghirahim showed up and took control over M. Tyrannt now injured from the light/dark Katana by M. Now Link has brought an unconscious M to Skyloft and you'd be surprised by how long M was knocked out.**

**Now it's time for some romance, a tragic memory, and a whoever M is going to meet while he was knocked out.**

**On with the chapter!**

**Disclaimer****: I do not own The Legend of Zelda. I only own M, Maya, Tyrannt, and The Eternal Kingdom.**

* * *

**Chapter 15: A Look Into The Future &amp; The Past**

_"You got me in chains,  
you got me in chains for your love.  
__But, I wouldn't change,  
__no I wouldn't change this love."  
__-Nick Jonas, Chains_

**M**

_This room. It's too bright and all I see are three seats but no one's sitting there._

_"M." I looked around trying to find the voices._

_"M. Look up." There it is again. I listened to the voice and I couldn't believe what I saw. Three women staring at me. The one on the left had green hair and wore green clothing. The one in the middle had red hair and red clothing. The one on the right had blue hair and wore blue clothing. The three came down to my level and I noticed that their eyes are the same color as their clothing._

_"Who are you and how do you know my name?"_

_"I am Farore, the goddess of courage." said the one on the left._

_"I am Din, the goddess of power." said the one on the middle._

_"And I am Nayru, the goddess of wisdom." said the one on the middle. "We are the goddesses that watch over Hyrule."_

_"Why am I here? What happened?"_

_"You were controlled by someone. And when your blade began to brighten and attacked him." Din explained._

_"But the light was too much for you, so we brought you here." Nayru said._

_"It's strange, though." Farore said._

_"What's strange?"_

_"That you didn't kneel in front of us." I noticed that these goddess wanted respect. "Am I dead?"_

_"No. You are very much alive." Nayru said. "The thing is, we're not going to let you go."_

_"Why?" I asked. They stared at each other for a few minutes then looked at me once more. "Because you must have a reason to go back." Din said. "If you're able to accept it."_

_"Accept what?" I demanded. Farore giggled and walked up to me and said, "What's the one thing that matters to you?" She walked back up to her sisters. _The one thing that matters to me._ I thought about it for a moment. "My throne."_

_"Nope." they said._

_"My friends?"_

_"You're getting closer..." Farore said, tauntingly._

_"How about someone you've been with on this journey?" Din said. My eyes widened in disbelief. "Fi?" I was expecting laughter from them, but they just smiled. Din pointed at my sword. "If you truly love her. Place the hilt of your blade on her forehead. You will find what you are looking for." I nodded. "But, I must warn you. Fi's memories contains a certain... sadness and you won't like what you will see."_

_"I understand."_

_"Now, before you leave." Nayru waved her hand and three doors appeared in front of me. The doors were tall and each one has a different saying. "Behind these doors, show a foreshadowing of the future. However, these are not from your future. These are your descendants outcome from a certain battle that will occur in another life."_

_"And your showing me this why?"_

_"Only you can see what's behind these doors. You may enter them if you wish." I walked up to the door on the left and I opened it and light took over me._

* * *

_-Hyrule (500 years later)-_

_I'm standing in a town and people are bustling. I walked around town and a person walked through me. There was people selling food and jewelry. I kept walking until I heard a voice. "Excuse me! Coming through!" I turned around and saw a person wearing a white cloak and had a white hood over him covering his eyes, but only seeing his face. (**A/N: It's more or less like the clothing for Assassin's Creed**) He looked a year younger and had black clothing. He had black fingerless gloves and he had what I thought was . Behind him, I saw Link. I was going to turn to the side until I heard Link say, "A lot's changed hasn't it?"_

_"Yeah, ever since we banished Ganondorf." said the Link's friend. _

_"Where did he get exiled to?"_

_"Some place called Doom City. Someone over there heard about Ganondorf and wanted to execute him."_

_"Wow. Anyway let's go see what Zelda wanted."_

_"I'm more surprised that the council haven't found someone to be with her."_

_"Shut up, M." I was in disbelief. That was me! I noticed that I had a different sword. The blade was a double helix, but one side was red and the other was yellow. And they were walking towards the castle._

_Then the whole area went black._

* * *

_I was back in the room with Din, Farore, and Nayru. I noticed only two doors remain. "Did you see what I saw?" They shook their heads. "I forgot to tell you, once you finish going through the doors, you must not tell anyone what happened." Din said._

_"I promise." I went to the second door and opened it as light took over me again._

* * *

_-Hyrule (1100 years later)-_

_I was in a field and I noticed strange railings. I felt the ground shaking and saw a weird thing riding on the railings. The thing stopped in front of me and I saw Link controlling it. "What's the hold up Link?" I heard my voice._

_"Sorry! I needed a break and the train's overheating." Link got out of the train and I came out wearing the same clothing as I am, but he had lighter skin and his eyes were red. Link was looking at the sky. M put his hand on Link's shoulder and said, "Don't worry. We'll find a way to put Zelda back into her actual body." Link nodded. They went back to the train and it bellowed smoke. _

_The smoke was too much for me and I had to cough._

* * *

_Only one door remained. I entered without hesitation and one last time, the light took over me._

* * *

_-Hyrule (1500 years)-_

_I was in a room and I noticed someone was sleeping. I walked up and saw myself sleeping. _Is that how I sleep?_ There was a knock on the door. "Master M!" My other self was covering himself with a pillow. The knock on the door was louder than before. "Master M! Please wake up! You're going to be late!"_

_"Late for what?!"_

_"Link's wedding." My other self then got up from his bed and his eyes were in a panic. "I thought it was tomorrow!"_

_"Change of plans!" My other got up from his bed and quickly changed for the wedding. "This is what I get for being a guardian of both Hyrule and Lorule. But then again, no one cam defend Link and Zelda like I would." He then looked up at the sky. "I wonder how Princess Hilda is doing."_

_Then everything went black once last time._

* * *

**Day (10)**

I woke with a start and I saw Link come over. "M!"

"How long was I out?"

"3 days." I stared at him like crazy. It felt like minutes to me. "Tyrannt was at the desert and took control of you." No wonder. I closed my eyes trying to control the anger inside me. "What about Zelda?"

"She's went through a portal with Impa. She gave me her harp." I stared at the harp that Link held out. "Can you hand it over for a sec?" He gave the harp and it felt a little light. I remember the nights when I had nightmares. My mother would play the harp and later on she taught me how to use it. I strummed the harp and began to play a peaceful song. The sound coming from the instrument was beautiful and I kept thinking of everyone I loved, especially Fi. When I finished, I gave it to Link but told me to hold on to it.

"You need it more than I do."

"In that case, you can have the Gust Bellows." We laughed for bit and Link told me about the treasures he found and how he still helped people. We kept talking until night and Link was getting ready for sleep. "Hey, I'm going outside for a bit." Link nodded and he went straight to bed.

* * *

**Night (10)**

I was on the roof of the academy, staring at the sky. 3 days and I was talking to three goddesses with a quick look on the future. I felt a draft and I closed my eyes.

"I know you're there." I turned around and saw Fi. She looked beautiful under the night. "Is it true?" Fi asked.

"About what?"

"That you find me attractive." Guess Link told her. No turning back. I stepped forward until our faces were just inches apart. I didn't know what I was doing, but I leaned in and kissed her. Fi was surprised and eventually kissed back. I blushed when we finished and answered, "Yes." Catching me off guard, Fi kissed passionately and held me. I kissed back and my arms held to her waist. We stopped to catch our breaths and our foreheads were pressed together. I frowned when opened my eyes to find her only being a spirit.

"Fi?" She looked at me. "May I have access to your past?"

"I don't think I have a memory of my past. Only for this journey." I frowned and I sighed heavily. "Master-"

"Just M is fine." Fi nodded. "M, you can use your sword. Don't you remember?" I let go of her and drew my sword, the hilt facing Fi. She leaned her head until the hilt touched and everything went dark.

* * *

**Fi**

_-Flashback (1000 years ago)-_

_The Great Hylian War._

_The battle raged in many parts of Hyrule. Many lost their lives during the battle. Others fled to safety from the guidance of Hylia herself. In the midst of battle, there was goddess Hylia, her champion, and the champion's guardian. They suffered death and became known as gods and goddesses. _

_But no one can compare to the death of Fi. Her death wasn't kind but cruel.__A death and a curse created by Hylia herself._

_Born and raised in Hyrule, Fi became the very first and last female guardian. She wore armor that resembled what a guardian would wear. At the beginning of recruiting for war. A war waged by an evil being that wanted to take the land and enshroud it in darkness. No one took Fi seriously, mostly because she was female. But on the training grounds and when the captain saw her fight with a sword, he saw greatness. As if fate brought her, Fi saw the Hylia and her champion._

_Her golden hair flowed and wore a white dress while her champion wore green garbs represented as a chosen knight. Fi kneels in respect for them as everyone follows suit. "Rise warrior." Fi rose and stared into Hylia's eyes. "Where is the guardian?" Fi asks._

_"He is in his kingdom, fighting against his brother." Fi seems surprised. She never knew that the guardian had a sibling. "What for?"_

_"His brother has turned himself to the darkness. I've seen how you fight. You have the makings of guardian. Not as powerful as him, but enough that shows promise." Never expecting an offer to become a temporary guardian, Fi took the position._

_Over the next few weeks, Fi and the champion would either train or head to areas in Hyrule to defeat as much darkness as they can. What Fi never expected the most was that she began to fall in love with the champion._

_This was her mistake. Fi knew that the champion had stolen Hylia's heart and that when the war ended, he would marry Hylia._

_-Hyrule-_

_The guardian came back from his kingdom injured but alive. He declared that his brother was pronounced dead. He brought his men over and at the same time the darkness came._

_Hylia told her citizens to flee to piece of land and that it would to the heavens, keeping them safe. They followed Hylia's orders, others fled to guardian's kingdom. Those who stayed fought monsters and demons of different kinds. Fi battling with the chosen hero and the guardian fought as much as they could. _

_The battle felt endless, but they won. The darkness was sealed away, where no one can release it. The cost was horrible. Many soldiers died. _

_The guardian was controlled and murdered by the darkness. His kingdom worshiped him and he became The Grand Star._

_The chosen hero was killed by his possessed guardian and he killed the guardian. Hylia was heartbroken, having to see that her love was killed. For his bravery, Hylia used her magic and made him into a god. But sadly, only his soul. His body represented his heroism, his anger stayed in Hyrule only to appear to challenge the next hero._

_Hylia gave her soul so that she could be with her hero. _

_Fi, who suffered more injuries, looked up as the sky began to darken. She hears the Hylia's voice. It wasn't kindness she heard, but anger. Fi begged for mercy and to let her live. Hylia ignored her. Hylia knew how Fi fell in love with her chosen hero and failed to protect him. As punishment, Hylia turned Fi into a spirit and forged a sword to put her in. Hylia erased her memories, hoping that nobody would ever want her._

* * *

**M**

I sheathed back and saw Fi's face. I saw a tear coming out of Fi's eye. I held her as she began to cry on my shoulder. I comforted her, telling her it would be all right. I couldn't believe what Hylia did to her. No sooner did I let my tears fall.

After a few minutes, Fi looked up at me and kissed me. We stayed like this for a minute. "I should get some sleep." I said. Fi nodded, not wanting to say anything else. I held on to her hand as we walked back to Link's room.

"M?" I stared at Fi. "Is it okay if I slept with you?" I smiled. "Sure." We got in and I covered each other with the blanket. Fi put her head in my chest and fell asleep, smiling. I fell asleep after a few minutes, promising myself that I would find a way to free Fi from her curse.

* * *

**Tyrannt**

Tyrannt was badly injured from the attack M gave. He had a bandage over his wounded arm.

_The people will now see me as weak, now that they know that M is still alive._

"Ghirahim! Get over here!" Ghirahim approached Tyrannt. "What do you want, now?" He said, annoyed.

"Don't look at me like that. Not when I'm about to give you some of my powers."

"Why would I do that?"

"I need you to speed up M's process with the darkness."

"Why don't you tell me the names of those _Lords_ you want and you give me some power."

Tyrannt groaned. "Fine. Here are their names..."

* * *

**Maya**

Just outside UGC walls, Maya was looking at the new recruits that Death brought. "Why did you bring five?" Maya asked.

"They were the only ones that were willing to do the job."

"And you mean to tell me that the only ones you can think of are them?!" Maya yelled as he pointed to a random recruit. "And why did you bring _him_?"

The man that Maya was pointing to was Mario. He is a plumber and he is known as a hero in a place called the Mushroom Kingdom. But the one thing that Maya got upset about was that Mario's guardian is Lord Starr.

Next to Mario was Captain Falcon, Fox, Samus, and Kirby. "They all volunteered."

"Just one second." Maya said. He pulled Death to the side. "Are you trying to start a U-War?"

"Sorry. In hindsight, I thought it wouldn't awaken _them._"

"Of course, it would!" Maya sighed and turned around to face them. "Listen up! We got a job to do. We are going to wait until M comes." Fox raised his hand. "Yes?"

"Who's M? And why do we have to wait for him?"

"M is-a Starr's son." Mario answered. Upon mentioning his guardian's name, Mario lowered his head to give respect. Maya nodded. Over at the Mushroom Kingdom, M's father was highly respected and he was set Mario up with the Princess.

"And the reason we are waiting for him is because he has to take down Tyrannt. Okay?" Fox nodded. "Here's the plan when he actually comes..."

* * *

**The first door that M went through is Ocarina of Time, 7 years later. The second door is Spirit Tracks. The third door is the aftermath of Link Between Worlds. M finally confessed his feelings, even though Tyrannt already did that. The names of the Lords that Tyrannt wants will not be revealed until later, including the Maya's plan. Such a makeshift team, I had to put the original characters from the original Super Smash Bros.  
**

**Song lyrics will appear on certain chapters.**

**Check my bio for OC's and Upcoming Stories! If you have any questions regarding this, ask away!**

**Questions? Comments? Criticism? Suggestions? Let me know in the reviews!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Welcome back everybody!**

**Last ****chapter, M met the goddesses and got a peek to the future when he was knocked out. Also, we got M to see Fi's past. Now Link has to deal with this two lovebirds. Anyway, on with the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Legend of Zelda. I only own M, Maya, Tyrannt, and the Eternal Kingdom.**

* * *

**Chapter 16: The Imprisoned**

**M (Day 11)**

I woke up and noticed Fi wasn't with me. I looked around and noticed that Link wasn't here.

_O__h yeah. I forgot._

I got from my bed and got myself ready.

I walked over to Link by the platform. He was smirking at me. "What?"

"Did you and Fi..."

"NO!"

"I was going to say if you told her the truth."

"Oh. Then, yes I did." Link shook his head and jumped off the platform to call his Loftwing. I followed suit and got on his Loftwing. We flew over the green light. When we fell, we heard a voice and we looked up. "LIIINK!" It was Groose and Link screamed. Groose grabbed Link's legs and Link pulled out the sailcloth. "M!" I activated my launcher to slow them down, but I didn't have enough time for a safe landing.

We landed on our butts and Groose looked around frightened. "What the hell is this place?!"

"The land below." I said air quoting. "Why did you follow us?" Link asked.

"I wanted to know where you guys are going and what you've been up to."

* * *

We told Groose happened on our journey from the beginning including the darkness inside me. Groose started to look at me nervously. "Okay, remind me not to get on your bad side, M." I shrugged. "Now that I know Zelda needs help, I'm going to talk that old lady and tell her that Groose is here!"

"Groose-" Link said but Groose ran over to the Sealed Temple. I sighed heavily. We saw Gorko staring at a wall. Gorko saw us and we came over to talk to him. "Hey friends! Have you found what wanted, goro?"

"Yes and no." I answered.

"Here's something you should know, goro. Legend says that when three goddess butterflies fly near a specific area and if you have the goddesses harp, something will appear, goro."

"Thanks for the information, Gorko." said Link.

"Anytime!" We walked over to the sealed temple and saw Groose talking to the old woman. "What do you mean it's not me? Don't you know who I am?!"

"Young man. You are not the hero."

"Then who is?" The old woman and turned to us. Groose scoffed at us. "Link, do you believe this? This crazy old woman believes that you two are heroes."

"Oh my. That is crazy." I said sarcastically. Link was trying to hold back a laugh. Groose left the temple and we talked to the old woman. "How are you boys doing?"

"I'm guessing Groose told you about Zelda, huh?" the old woman nodded. "M. It seems as though the darkness has stopped spreading."

"That's good, right?"

"That depends if good is on our favor. I believe Zelda left you something?" I pulled out the harp that Link gave me. "Do you know how to use it?"

"I learned how to play it when I was little."

"That's all I needed to hear. Stand in that circle and I will teach you the Ballad of Goddess." I did as what she said. She told me to time her voice in sync with the harp. I made a few mistakes but managed to get the song right. After we finished playing the song, a stone slab appeared with the mark of three triangles. Just when the old woman was about to say something the ground shook.

Groose came in running. "I didn't do anything! I was just outside and then the ground shook!"

The old woman turned to us. "It's happened. Link, M. The seal is breaking. Go down there and stop the monster."

**Link**

* * *

"Let's go!" I shouted. M and I ran out of the temple and wen to the center. The seal was emitting dark smoke and I noticed M was breathing heavily. "You okay?"

He shook his head. "It's the darkness. Something wants to come out of me." And what M said was right, he was thrown to wall, while black smoke came out of his eyes, nose, and mouth.

_**Master!**_

The smoke went to seal and the area darkened. I saw a monster come out of the hole. I turned around and M was coughing hard. He looked up and I turned around and noticed the monster. It was the beast that I saw in my dreams. It looked down on us. "Link! Cut off its toes! You must not let the monster reach the temple." yelled the old woman

The monster began to move up the hill and I ran towards it. "Link! Give me the sailcloth! I have an idea!" M yelled. I gave M my sailcloth and he used the wind currents and got on a higher ridge.

He managed to jump on top of the monster and used his katana and struck its body. The monster began to screech and I covered my ears, but the monster was falling and the seal was there.

"Strike the seal! I don't how long I can hold it!" M yelled. I ran I stabbed the seal with my sword. The monster began to glow with each strike the seal started sinking. After the third strike, it got and it started to slide up. I ran after it, M was holding on. After it finished sliding, it got up and started walking again. I kept striking its toes while M was regaining his magic.

After taking out the last toe. The monster fell down and I struck again at the seal. The monster began to glow and it disappeared and the seal flew to the hole where the monster escaped. I ran over there and stuck it with skyward strike and I sealed it. M ran up to me, completely tired. "Let's...head...back." he said and we went up to talk to the old woman. "What was that?" I asked.

"That was the Imprisoned." she said. "Come with me." We followed her into the temple. She stopped in front of the stone slab. "This is the gateway to the past. Here, you can reach Zelda. All you have to is strike it with Skyward Strike." I was about to unsheathe my sword when she stopped. "Not yet. You're sword must grow. As do you, Link. Both physically and spiritually. You must find three sacred flames. Those will help grow your sword." I nodded.

"Well, I guess I'm just no use here." Groose said. M and I were surprised to hear him say that. "Ah, but worry not. You too, will also be important. You just haven't reached your full potential."

I looked at M, and I noticed something was on his mind. "What's wrong, M?" the old woman asked.

"It's the smoke." I knew what he was talking about. "I heard it say 'master'." The old woman didn't say anything. "Something about that smoke isn't right. It wanted to be free and the seal turned dark when the smoke touched it." M stared into the ceiling for a moment before shaking his head.

After that, we left the temple and went to the Skyloft to ponder on this new information.

* * *

**All right, M and Link got through the Imprisoned. Now a question that will probably be on your mind is: Why did the smoke come out of M and why did it say 'master'? That question will be answered later on in the story.**

**See you next time in the next chapter!**

**Questions? Comments? Criticism? Suggestions? Let me know in the reviews!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Welcome back everyone!**

**Hope you guys are doing great!**

**I'm glad you guys are liking the story. More than a 1000 views!**

**Sorry about the delay! I actually had a lot of time to do this but I got bored during Spring Break. Anyway, I apologize. **

**Just to give you a heads up, for the first few weeks of June, I might go on hiatus because I'm going to be traveling. Who knows?**

**Ok, now a recap!**

* * *

**Last chapter, Link and M went back to Faron Woods and Groose came down with them. Having to explain Groose everything that's happened, he went to talk to the old woman. Our heroes went to the sealed temple, M learning the ballad of the Goddess, a stone tablet appears before them. Upon awakening the monster Imprisoned, a black came out of M, completely tiring him. Link was able to stop the monster with the help of M and sealed the monster temporarily closing it for a while. Now it's time for M and Link to find out where the sacred flames are and they know who to speak to.**

* * *

**Now I got that over with, let's move with the show!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Legend of Zelda. I only own M, Maya, Tyrannt, and the Eternal Kingdom.**

* * *

**Chapter 17: The Light Tower**

**Link (Day 11)**

We landed back to Skyloft and already M and Fi left to be alone with each other. I shook my head and went to talk to the Headmaster. He might know about the sacred flames. I went inside the academy and walked up to his room. I knocked on the door.

"Who is it?"

"It's Link." The door opened and the headmaster looked at me.

"Ah Link. Come in." I entered his office. "Did you find Zelda?"

"Well, yes and no." I said scratching the back of my head. I told him what happened to Zelda and how I needed the three sacred flames in order to get to her.

"Well, the only way to get to Zelda is from the Ballad of the Goddess." I was confused.

"What do you mean?"

"You see Link, the first two lines of the song reveal a clue to what you are looking for:  
_'Oh youth, guided by the servant of the goddess, unite earth and sky, and bring light to the land.  
Oh youth, show the two whirling sails the way to the Light Tower...and before you a path shall open, and a heavenly song you shall hear.'_  
I believe that is what you need to know."

"Thank you." And I left the room to find M and Fi.

* * *

I was outside of the academy and heading to the goddess statue, when I saw them making out. I cleared my throat loudly and M and Fi turned away from each other, blushing.

M was stuttering and Fi went back to the sword. I stared at M with a raised eyebrow.

"What?"

"M..."

"Okay, so we kissed." At least he confessed. "So what'd you get from the headmaster?" M asked.

"He told me that the first two lyrics of the song involve a light tower and two whirling sails."

"Wouldn't the sails be the windmills and isn't the light tower by the plaza?" I went to the windmill and used the Gust Bellows and blew it, so that it was facing the light tower. We walked over to the other windmill and the propeller. "Jakamar, where's the propeller?"

"That piece is gone. Fell below the clouds. Only way to pick that is a robot." He said.

"Who has one?"

"Gondo does, but it's all rusted." I nodded and we went to the bazaar.

We walked inside the bazaar and saw Gondo working on something. "Hey there!" Gondo yelled. He looked at M. "M, do you need anything to fix?

"Actually, I was wondering if you have a robot." He looked at M, confused.

"Why do you need it?"

"We need it to get a fan from the land below."

"The only way you get the robot functioning is if you have an Ancient Flower."

"I think I have one of those." I said. I pulled out the Ancient Flower from my pouch and gave it to him. "I'll be back in a minute." He turned and picked up the robot and started working on it. When he finished, he brought the robot and it looked good as new.

"FINISHED!" The robot began to turn on and it began to float.

"Hello, my name is Scrapper. Is there anything you need of assistance?"

"I need to for you to get-"

"I'm not talking to you Shortpants!" The robot shouted interrupting me.

_What did that robot just call me?_

M was holding back a laugh. Fi then appeared having appeared what happened. "Master Link, I have the propeller on dowsing, you may begin to find it." She looked at M and went back to the sword.

"Scrapper." M said. "Can you help us carry the propeller?" Scrapper looked at M. "Who are you?"

"M. I'm a prince of the Eternal Kingdom."

"Oooh. Royalty. Ok, I will do it for you, your majesty. Call me by activating your launcher." he said, bowing. He flew over to M and his robotic finger, touched the launcher, causing it to glow. "There, just push the symbol and I'll come."

"Thanks."

I was expecting for an insult. And we left the bazaar.

"How do you know Gondo?"

"I told him about what happened in my journey before I came here."

We ran off the platform and got on my Loftwing and flew over to the Eldin region. We got off and ended up in front of the temple.

"The temple's in here?" M asked. I took out my sword and pointed it downhill. We slid through the hill and found the propeller. M activated his launcher to signal Scrapper. We both looked up at the sky and he came.

"This is what you want me to take. It's not heavy, but I'll carry it! Brzzt!" He then turned to Link. "Move it Shortpants!"

"Hey!" Scrapper then took the propeller and said, "I'll wait for you above, your majesty." And he flew up. I looked at M and he was laughing. "Sorry." he said as he calmed down. "Let's just go back."

* * *

**M**

We were back at Skyloft and Jakamar had just finished repairing the propeller. Link used the Gust Bellows and the fan turned to the light tower.

As we walked up to it, the tower began to expand. We climbed up the ladder and Fi came out of sword. "M, use the harp to play the Ballad of the Goddess." I took out the harp and began playing the song. Light was surrounding both Fi and I. As I played, Fi was singing. She sounded beautiful. When we finished, I smiled at her and light from the mirror struck straight into the thunderhead. "Master Link, M. I advice that both of you follow the light and the Isle of Songs will be there." And with that, she went back into the sword.

* * *

We were inside the thunderhead and it was dark. Enemies came up from the sky and tried to knock us off the Loftwing. Eventually, we managed to land on the Isle of Songs. Link had to push the columns while I was slashing at the slab for the bridge to be complete.

When it was done, we crawled inside and saw that there was nothing in here.

After Fi danced around, I was able to learn a new song called Farore's Courage. "Master Link, the first trial is in Farron Woods. For M, it is another memory of his past." I grimaced at the thought. In order for me to be away from the darkness, I have to reveal my past. I nodded and we crawled outside.

* * *

**First off, way to ruin their moment Link!**

**Second, now that M and Link know about the first trail, I'm not sure whether or not if I should do Link's trail. M is going to be more memories of his exile, meeting people from that he's seen. Tell me if you guys want me to do Link's trail or not. **

**That's all for today! See you guys in the next chapter!**

**Questions? Comments? Criticism? Suggestions? Let me know in the reviews!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Welcome back everybody!**

**Last time, M and Link got to the Isle of Songs and now they can begin their trials. Well, memories for M.**

**Discliamer: I do not own the Legend of Zelda. I only own M, Maya, Tyrannt, and The Eternal Kingdom.**

* * *

**Chapter 18: Tabuu**

**M (Day 12)**

This was it.

We were at Faron Woods and Link found the area to start his trial and my memory. I already played Farore's Courage where the trial would be. I looked at Link and Fi with my blade ready. They both nodded. I took one last look of the area and stabbed the sword into the ground.

Everything went dark.

_-(Flashback)-_

_Wasteland._

_The mirrored version of the Eternal Kingdom. Legend has it that the Grand Star's brother was killed here. The land was barren. Dead trees and dried land. The castle was enshrouded in darkness. I went there after I left Doom City._

_I was inside the castle. I was wandering through the throne room and a saw a blue light. I walked closer to it and saw someone. His arms folded to his chest, His face looking down on the floor. His body curled like a unborn child. His skin a light blue. He looks up at me and I stop._

_"Who are you?" I ask._

_"I am Tabuu. Why do you come here?"_

_"I want answers."_

_"You should have gone to Time City." He said calmly. "But no, you decided to search for power from Death. A power that can increase the darkness in your heart."_

_"I had to go to Doom City for-"_

_"For what? A way for you to get revenge on Tyrannt." Tabuu shook his head. "What a fool you are. Arriving here, seeking answers when you can head to Time City. All of your answers can be found there." He was right. I thought I was searching for a way to beat Tyrannt when I should have been focusing on reducing the darkness in me."_

_"There is hope for you." I looked up at him. He stretched his hand out to me and touched my heart. "This will stop the darkness from spreading temporarily."_

_"How long?"_

_"2 years. Give or take." I nodded. "M. There is something you should know. You have a power that is unstable. The only good thing about it is that it will not reveal in your life, but in another life." I nodded. "Also, while you were in Doom City. You have awakened two souls. The Lord of Darkness and The Lord of Shadow. Both of them combined can create a lost soul called the Dark Spirit."_

_"Can it be controlled?" I asked. "It depends on your heart. The Dark Spirit has the intention of destroying those who fought for the darkness." As I turned around to leave, Tabuu stopped me. "M. There is one more thing you must know. When you begin your journey in Skyloft, there will be a point where you or the hero dies." And everything went dark._

_-(End of Flashback)-_

I lifted the sword out of its place. I felt arms around me. I turned around and saw Fi, giving me a worried look. I returned the hug and kissed her. We broke apart and I was starting to realize that the certain death will come by closer. I turned to Link and said, "Well, guess it's time for your trial.

* * *

It took a few hours, but Link finally finished his first trial. He told me that the area was silent and that the guardians were trying to get him. He had to get the tears in order to complete and obtained the Water Dragon's Scale.

It gave him the ability to swim underwater. I knew how to swim. We turned around and Bucha was behind us. "Hello again, friends! I see you have the Water Dragon's Scale."

"Yeah."

"Well, let me fill you in on this. You should search for areas that have water. Who knows? You could be around new areas."

"Thanks!" We said. We walked to the huge tree that had water and dived in there. We swam under the tree, entering a hole in the tree and reached into an open area. We swam to the nearby vines and started climbing them. Link used the Gust Bellows to the swinging platform and we managed to get on it, when it approached to us. We continued scaling the tree until we found the exit.

We were outside the tree, we got ambushed by a few bokoblins, especially a blue one. Link and I managed to take them all down. After that we heard snoring. Link turned around and found a kikwi sleeping on a branch. "Hey!" Link shouted. It didn't react.

"Give me the slingshot." Link did as he said and shot it. The kikwi woke up with a start. "Huh? Who woke me up?"

"We did." The Kikwi looked down at us. "Oooh. Visitors, might I ask for your names?"

"M."

"Link."

"I see. My name is Yerbal. Tell me, what are you doing here?"

"We are here for the sacred flames." Link said.

"I don't know where the sacred flames are, but if you talk to the Water Dragon, she will tell you."

"W-water dragon?!" I said. Yerbal nodded. "She resides in Lake Floria. There is a gate there that's locked. How to open it...You'll need a special symbol."

* * *

After finding the symbol on the gate, which was a circle. Apparently it's supposed to represent Farore. Link drew the circle on the gate and it opened. We walked forward until there was a diving a point. "You ready?" I asked.

"Let's do this." And we jumped off and landed in the water.

* * *

**And I'm leaving you with this! Now that we uncovered some of M's past, including a certain event. (One of them is going to die!) I won't be telling you who it is. It'll keep you wondering until I reveal it.**

** Unstable power will be revealed in the later part of the series.**

**Anyway, see you next time when M and Link visit the Water Dragon. Everything about M is about to be revealed. Oh yeah, and Tabuu is from Super Smash Bros. (Do not own him. Wish I did).**

**Questions? Comments? Criticism? Suggestions? Let me know in the reviews!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Welcome back everybody!**

**It's time for our recap!**

* * *

**Last chapter, M just went through his memory/trial and met up with Tabuu. (One of universal rulers. Another story to tell in the series.) Tabuu begins asks M why he didn't go to Time City first, then go to Doom City. Tabuu gives M an unstable power that will activate in the next life. Only good thing is that it stopped the darkness from spreading. Also, a prophecy from Tabuu saying either Link or M must die. And count a few hours later, Link is now able to swim and both of them head to Lake Floria to talk to a Water Dragon about the sacred flame.**

* * *

**That's all for the recap and now it's time for our heroes to continue on their journey.**

**On with the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Legend of Zelda. I only own my OC's.**

* * *

**Chapter 19: Faron the Water Dragon**

**Link (Day 12)**

* * *

We followed the current of the water taking us to a small waterfall and ended up under the forest. We noticed a different race here. They were squid like creatures, but they didn't seem to pay any attention to us at all.

One of them saw us and we started following it.

"I better get away from them." it said. It kept swimming away from us and went through the wooden barriers. M poked at me and motioned for me to do the dash attack. I nodded and broke the barrier. The creature saw what I did and swam up to us.

"Say, is it possible that you have the Water Dragon's Scale?" I nodded. "Perhaps you can be of use. You see, the water dragon is injured and needs help. Follow me. Oh, and one more thing. I am a Parella, and underwater race that only lives in Lake Floria." Intriguing to M, we both began to the Parella. I broke another another wooden barrier, found air bubble to keep me alive.

We saw some froaks and boulders and I used my attack to explode them by the boulders. After that, we kpet going North and passageway blocking me and M. The Parella went through without harm. "Well, come on then! Use the scales to swim over the passageway!" I did as what the Parella told and M used his launcher and appeared next to me.

* * *

We got through another passageway and ended up where the Water Dragon is. We walked up to the Water Dragon, who was in a large bowl.

"Ah! You there human!" She shouted. "You have intruded into my home, a sacred place _few_ are permitted to enter! There is no place for one such as you. And yet here you stand! You will explain how you got here, and _quickly_."

"Whoa!" M said, holding his hands up defensively. "We are here to see speak with the Water Dragon. We mean no harm!"

The Water Dragon looked at us in suspicion. "I am the Water Dragon. Those with manners address me as Faron, warden of the woods. I was appointed by the goddess herself." I looked at M and I noticed that he flinched when Faron said goddess. "Is something wrong?"

"Nothing." M said. "My name is M, Prince of the Eternal Kingdom and guardian of the Chosen hero."

"My name is Link, Chosen hero of the goddess."

"Well, Link. Your majesty. Though my current stature is less than, well, intimidating, shall we say, know that you stand in the presence of a loyal servant of the goddess!" Faron looked at me closely. "Hmmm? I say, that's one MY scales you have there! A sacred gift such as that could only be carried by the goddess's chosen hero. But could you really be _him_?" M and I looked at each other, trying to find out where this was going.

"This raises questions. Even with that scale in your possession, finding my hall is no easy task...How did you find me?" Faron narrowed her eyes at us.

"Yerbal told us." I said.

"Ah yes...That cackling, old hermit, Kikwi told you where I live, didn't he?" Faron sighed. "Honestly, I can't remember how many times I've told that scruffy thing to keep his mouth shut. That's the last straw. Next time I see him, he's dinner. Oh, but I digress. You've come here seeking a sacred flame, have you?"

"Of course!" We said.

"I knew it." Farore said smiling. "But I'll be straight with the both of you. You two shrimpy boys hardly look the part of the the goddess's chosen hero and guardian. There's no doubt about it. A test is in order to prove you're everything you both say you are. Shortly before you're arrival, I was attacked by a pompous creature calling himself Ghirahim."

"Ghirahim?!" I shouted. Faron nodded.

"What the hell happened?" M asked.

Faron stared M. "I stood against this self-proclaimed _Demon Lord_, but I was wounded in the encounter. The wound's he's given me are stubborn things. I have been forced to recuperate in this basin of sacred water. Unfortunately, the healing properties of the sacred water have diminished, and I am in need of another dose to freshen upmy healing bath. Bring me a container of fresh sacred water that I require. Do me this favor, and I'll gladly show you where to find the sacred flame you desire. What say you?"

"You got it!" I said. Fi came appeared out of my sword. "Master, I have just analyzed the water in the basin. You can now dowse for it."

"Thanks." And Fi went back into the sword. Faron then looked at both of us once more. "There is one more thing. If you continue down this way, you will find an exit back to the woods."

"We won't let you down." M said.

"Excellent. Now run along. One does not keep a dragon waiting." We nodded and swan over to the exit behind Faron and back to Faron Woods.

* * *

**And I'm stopping you guys there!**

**Guess it's for Link and M to find the sacred water to heal Faron!**

**I'll see you guys next time on the next chapter!**

**Questions? Comments? Criticism? Suggestions? Let me know in the reviews!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Welcome back everybody!**

**Last chapter, Link and M went to Lake Floria to meet up with Faron. Now they have to the sacred water for Faron because Ghirahim wounded her. Faron tests our heroes to find the sacred water.**

**I will be answering your reviews from this story at the end of the chapter.**

**On with the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Legend of Zelda. I only own my OC's.**

* * *

**Chapter 20: Dark Link**

**M (Day 13)**

We were back in front of the Skyview Temple. Mostly because of the dowsing pointing straight to the water. We went inside the temple once again.

The temple looked as if nothing had changed since we last came in here. We got up on the ledge and entered back into the main room only to find Froaks around the temple.

"That's new." I said. We took them down, making sure as not to be near them when they exploded. And almost without noticing, an arrow barely went past us. We looked and saw a green bokoblin shooting arrows. Link managed to take it down, while I killed another bokoblin. We also noticed the door ahead was locked so, we had to find a key.

After taking them down, we went to the door on the left and went inside. When we entered, a moblin came out of a hole and saw us.

"Just fantastic. I work like a weasel just to swipe a key from that monster, and then I hafta go and lose it."

"What monster?" Link asked.

The moblin ignored his question and said to himself. "I just can't remember which hole I hid it in." Then he scoffed. "Eh, what do I need a key for, anyway? I can buy a trunk full of those things once I find the treasure I'm after!" I looked at Link and he just shrugged, so we continued on and left the room.

At least the key was important.

We went to the door across the main room and went in there. When we entered, we got into a new area, where I hit found the gemstone to flood the water. And being able to swim, we went in to find a hole to crawl through. Found some vines to climb and found the key.

* * *

We were in front of the boss door. Well sort of. Two Bokoblins were blocking the door and were shooting arrows at us. We had to find a way to protect ourselves. Link hid behind a mushroom, while I hid under a small crawl area. Link had to use the beetle to grab a bomb and drop it on them. The bokoblins knew what are plan was and started to fire at the beetle. Few minutes later, the bokoblins died and started to cross the rope to get to the boss door.

The same moblin showed and was breathing heavily. "Sheesh. I dig some serious miles to get my paws on treasure, and I've got nothing. Talk about bad luck! I think some no-good thief beat me to the goods. There's nuttin' here but water now. Who in the stinkin' world would come all this way for water? Nobody, that's who." We were going to respond, but thought better of it. "I'm cutting my losses and headin' home. See ya!" And moblin left. We looked at each other and shook our heads. Fi came out of the sword. "Master Link, M. I sense danger behind these doors. I highly suggest you be cautious." We both nodded and Fi went back to the sword.

* * *

As we entered the room, we noticed there was a person standing there. The door closed on us again.

"Well, I guess you made it."We turned and I saw Link?

_Two Links, I must be going crazy._

"Link, how can there be two of you?"

"I have no idea." The other Link looked at us, with a smirk on his face.

"Well, you know what they say. Those who meet their clone are _met_ with a terrible fate." Link and I got our weapons out and the fake did the same.

**_Now. _**The voice in my head echoed through the room.

The other Link began to change. His skin color and his outfit turned completely black. His hair turned white. His eyes turned blood red. "Did Ghirahim sent you?"

The other Link laughed. **"Actually, the Lord of Shadows did. He told me to kill Link and completely turn you into the darkness. I am his faithful servant, Dark Link."**

_**And M shall be stuck as a statue to watch his dear friend die.**_

I couldn't move my feet and my body. "Link!" I yelled. Link stared at me. I couldn't move at all! Dark Link began laughing.

**"You see! The darkness inside you is easy to control!" **He then turned to Link. **"When I'm finished with you, I'll find my way to precious Zelda and have my way with her."** As if a response, Link attacked his dark self, but was countered. **"Heh. You see Link. I know everything about you. Your happiness, you hopes and dreams. I am also you anger. In fact, _I am you._"** And Dark Link managed to cut Link on his side, the wound not deep enough. Link recoiled and jump back from his clone. Every move Link made, his clone would counter and vice versa.

**"Your have jealousy over M because he's able to express his happiness, while yours is in hiding."**

"Link! Don't listen to him!" Link was lagging behind, blocking Dark Link's move.

_What could I do?_

Then I realized something about Dark Link. He was created by darkness. I let go of my blade and let it fall to the ground. I closed my eyes and let my hand be consumed by fire. I barely moved moved my arm, but I managed to get a shot at Dark Link. My fire hit him and Dark Link screamed as it touched him. Link took advantage of this and struck at him. I noticed Link's wounds weren't getting better. Dark Link was getting weak from the fire and the wounds by Link. Blood was coming out of his back. I hit him again with my fire and this time on his face. Dark Link fell to the ground and took the opportunity and killed him.

**_NO!_**

My body was free and I could move. I ran over to Link. He was clutching his side. I gave him a red potion and he took it. Dark Link began to evaporate and the room began to bring light once again. "Is it true? Your jealous?" I asked. Link avoided my answer and said, "Let's just get the water."

* * *

**(Day 14)**

We left the temple and there was a silence between us on the way back to Lake Floria. At the entrance to Faron's place, Link spoke. "M, Can I ask you something?" I turned around to face Link, while Fi appeared out of the sword. "Who's the Lord of Shadows?"

I took a deep breath and answered. "The Lord of Shadows was known for making, well shadows. He wanted to learn what it was like to live in darkness. So he went to Wasteland to speak with the Lord of Darkness. Given the opportunity, he was accepted. The Lord of Darkness taught him everything he knew. Creating shadows, including complete control of henchmen calling themselves 'Core Beasts.' When he was of age, the Lord of Shadows wanted more than control of shadows. He wanted the darkness itself. He was a maniac. He always wanted to be the strongest. He attempted to kill his master." Link's eyes widened. "He created a dark servant, so that no matter what happens to him, his servant will watch over the shadows. The Lord of Shadows failed and was killed by his master, his soul however, went inside his master's body. After that, no one knows what happened after him. Except that the Lord of Darkness died in a war. That's pretty much all I know about him."

After a few minutes of silence, Fi went back to the sword, having heard of the story. Link and I went inside to talk to Faron.

* * *

"Hmm..." Faron said as she looked at us. "Yes! Just look at that color. There's no doubt that this is the water I need. Quickly, boy, pour it in my basin!" Link did as she ordered and poured the sacred water in the basin. Faron went inside the basin and after a few seconds, the basin began to shake.

"We should step back." I said. Link nodded. The basin then stopped shaking and everything went silent. Then water came out of the basin the Water Dragon appeared before us.

"Mmmmmm! Exquisite! I can feel its energy surging through me!" She then looked down at us. "Behold the full majesty of Faron, Water Dragon and guardian of these lands! I stand tall-healed and whole once again! You two have done well to bring me the sacred water I asked you for. I see it was no coincidence that you completed the goddess's trial and obtained a Water Dragon's Scale. In turn, I will grant you the favor you have asked of me and lead you to the sacred flame of my land. Come." We followed Faron outside, in front of a waterfall.

"Now...behold." She lift her arms and shoved her hands into the stone behind the waterfall. The waterfall began to flow back and the stone revealed a temple. Faron turned to us.

"Go. The sacred flame you seek lies within this place. While the waterfall has barred entrance to this temple for many years, monsters have still found a way in...and inside they flourish. Ah. But you are the goddess's chosen hero and the hero's guardian. Swatting a few monsters shall be no trouble for you. I imagine you and I will cross paths again. But until then, be on your guard. Farewell, boys." And with that she left.

* * *

**That's it for this chapter! Hope you like that I put Dark Link, instead of the Stalfos.**

**Now it's time to answer your reviews!**

* * *

**Libby8980: First, for M's name, I won't reveal it until another memory comes up. I don't know whether or not you want Link or M alive, but like I said all will be revealed. And its great to know that you like the story. I'll keep up with more memories, twists, and/or secrets.**

**Pencillia: First off, the hole in Hyrule (if I am correct) will be an important factor to this story. Plus, there's nothing important inside the hole for M to go for. Tyrannt; I don't want to change his name because it was the first name I came up with and it really suits him. Finally, the black clothing is a symbol for darkness. You'll see later on this story and it's also M's signature like Link's. I'm glad that you like that you like the story.**

* * *

**That's all for today, so see you next time when M and Link take on the next temple!**

**Questions? Comments? Criticism? Suggestions? Let me know in the reviews!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Welcome back everybody!**

**Last chapter, M and Link went back to the Skyview temple and fought against Dark Link. Mostly, Link was doing the fighting. And now learned a little bit of information of Dark Link's master, The Lord of Shadows. Now they have to go through another temple to get the sacred flame.**

**On with the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Legend of Zelda. I only own my OC's**

* * *

**Chapter 21: Ancient Cistern**

**Link (Day 15)**

When we entered the temple, there was so much light and it was huge. We looked around the room and couldn't anything to go across the locked door We walked on the lily pads and eventually, we went to it. A stone was there and it read:

_Carved into the great statue are inscriptions of gratitude. They reveal the secret order of this temple. First the back, then the rear, then the back of the right hand, and finally the back of the left hand._

"I have no idea what it means." M said. We both went to where we entered the temple and M went to the right and I followed him. We went underwater and started searching for the hands. They were there and we managed to solve it. We swam up to find land and ran to the right side of the room.

There was a barred door and next to it was a lever. I ran over to the lever and pulled it down, which caused the barred door to open.

As we entered the room, there was a ledge and ahead of us was water sprouting upward. We both decided to land on a lily pad. However, when it flipped upside down when we touched it. We swam to a ledge nearby and climbed up.

"Wasn't expecting that." M said. We looked around and took the water sprouting upward. The took the both of us high up and into another area of the room. Finding a Deku Baba, I slashed horizontally at it. The area led to the same way we entered the room. We didn't drop down yet, so we walked to the far end of the room and found two Skulltulas on their webs. We had to cut the web and the spider fell to the ground and killed it and did the same with the other. There was another area and found another stone.

It read:

_Strike the gemstones pointing in four directions way will only open for one who knows the temple's secret order._

"Secret order?" I turned to M.

"I don't know." We both turned to the door and saw a gemstone on the lock. "I'll do it." M nodded. I walked up to the door and the gemstone was pointing up. I slashed downward and it moved to the right. I hit it again and it was facing down. I hit it again and it was facing left. It didn't work. Then I remembered the stone back at the main room. I hit the gemstone in that order and the door was unlocked. I opened the door and we went inside.

When we got it in, there was lily pads everywhere. We got on one and Skulltula was dangling in front of us. I used the beetle to cut down its web. After that, we crossed the lily pads and climbed a vine wall up. We jumped and flipped a lily pad and went to another entrance underwater. I used my dash to destroy the wooden planks blocking us. We ended up in the room by the main room earlier. There was a chest there, which contained a small key.

* * *

We were back in the locked door of the main room. We opened it and there was a huge knob in the middle. Fi came out of the sword. "Master, I have taken the liberty to confirm that a door is located at the uppermost section of this statue. The lock is unfamiliar to me."

"Could be the boss door." M said. Fi nodded and went back to the sword. Noting that the knob wouldn't budge, we went to the bottom of the statue. Upon touching the ground, we noticed the ground beginning to shake. It formed into a huge skeleton with four arms, two swords, and with golden armor. "M, do you know what this is?" I said, getting a little worried.

"That's a Stalmaster!" M shouted. M attacked its weak point, which was the same as the Stalfos. He hit it a few times and we backed away as it blocked and swung its two swords. I did the same as M and after that, the Stalmaster got furious. Its two arms unsheathed an ax and another sword.

We still managed to hit its weak point. Then we had to stab at its chest, pieces of its rib falling from our attacks. I blocked its downward and upward slashes with my shield. M took the final blow and the Stalmaster fell apart leaving its legs torun around until it exploded. A barred door was unlocked after the battle. M was getting tired, he drank a stamina potion to replenish his energy. "You okay?" I asked.

"Yeah. Let's go." We opened the door and found a chest. I opened it and inside was a whip!

* * *

We were in the top of the statue and saw the lock. I had to use the knobs with my whip to get us there."Told you it was the boss door." M said, smiling. I shook my head. We found another stone, which read:

_Look for the key that lies beneath the earth._

Fi came out of her sword. "Based on the patterns we have seen so far, I believe the key mentioned on the stone marker is the key required to unlock the device ahead of us." Then she went back to the sword.

"What now?" M asked.

"Let's head to the main floor."

* * *

"I guess that stopped the waterfall." M said. I used the whip on the lever to give us access underwater. We swam inside the stone fish door and got ourselves into a new area. There was a Skulltula, which we killed. I used the whip to pull the lever down to raise the bars. We got into a new area of the temple. M used his magic to take down the green Bokoblin archer. I used the whip to get to the vines. When I got up, I tossed the whip over to M, so he could catch up with me. We both killed the Deku Babas and noticed the wall of vines moving.

We ran to the vines and managed to climb up to the nearest ledge. We climbed the vines again and found another green Bokoblin archer. M got down and killed it with his blade. After that I activated the level by climbing on the vines, which opened a barred area of the room. I caught up with M and took killed the Deku Babas in there. I turned the knob by using my whip and the water in the middle of the room became a whirlpool.

"Let's go." M said and jumped in there.

We ended in the bottom of the temple. We found another opening and swam through there. Looking around, we saw a locked door and across from the other room was a Bokoblin. It had the keys to enter the next room. I used the whip and grabbed the keys. The Bokoblin was struggling and M had to put it out using his smoke. We opened the locked to get us into the other room.

"Wow." I said. I looked down of the next area and saw a huge chest.

"That's where it is." M said. I nodded. M turned around and ran over to where the Bokoblin was and killed it. We kept going until we found a drainage pipe at the end of the room. We swam to it and the current took us.

We ended up in another room and saw a barred gate. Where it led to, I have no idea. I ran to pull down the lever and the gate opened.

* * *

M found a dungeon map while we were in the main room. We were high up from swimming through the drains. Apparently, new enemies showed up. A red-orange bird with a long tail. M didn't know what it was called. Turns out, it's weakness was its tail and I had to use my whip. After killing it, Fi came out and told us that it was called a "Fumix". We looked around and found out that there wasn't anywhere to go but backtrack to the next room.

* * *

I used the whip once more on a lily pad to get us into another part of the room. We used the vines to climb and into a higher part of the room. We were walking on the stairs and jumping off from a ledge and fell through a lily pad. We swam under the lily pad and swam through the water and ended up back in the other side of the room. I used the whip to pull the knob.

Back on the ledge, I flipped the lily pad over and we jumped across to other ledge. We ran up some stairs and M pulled the lever and the bars lifted themselves. It led us back into the main room.

* * *

I pulled a branch, which moved the statue. We swam over to the entrance of the statue and went to the bottom.

* * *

We found the boss key, having to go through other parts of the dungeon, that I _really_ don't want to talk about. The statue was back in its actual height and solving the puzzle to open the door was no problem. The roof opened up and I had to turn all four knobs with my whip to open the boss room. We looked at the stairs, where the next boss was going to be.

"You think it's possible that one of us might die?" I asked.

"Don't know. Tabuu never really told me where." A million things were going through my mind. But without thinking, we ran up the stairs to the next room.

* * *

**That's all for today!**

**Sorry I had to cut short on the dungeon. I really love this dungeon and all, but it's really long.**

**Anyway, see you guys in the next chapter!**

**Questions? Comments? Criticism? Suggestions? Let me know in the reviews!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Welcome back everybody!**

**Last chapter, M and Link went through the Ancient Cistern and are now going to take on the boss.**

**Now things are going to be good. I love this boss! **

**Okay, start the next chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Legend of Zelda. I only own my OC's.**

* * *

**Chapter 22: Ancient Automaton Koloktos**

**M (Day ?)**

When we entered the room, already the door closed and was locked with bars.

"Shit!" I cursed. We looked around and saw that the room was completely dark. I didn't like the looks of it.

**_Yes._**

I heard the voice. I looked around and saw nothing.

_Why is it in my head?_

**_I'm just waiting for the right moment._**

Link looked up ahead. "Look!" I looked up at the statue and saw Ghirahim. He was just sitting there. His eyes gazed at us.

"You certainly are persistent...I guess Dark Link didn't get the job done." He looked completely bored out of his mind.

"Where's Tyrannt?!"

"He had to rest. Apparently, you, dark prince, have wounded him. But, it gave me a benefit. You see, he gave me powers over darkness and more."

"What do you mean more?" Link yelled. Ghirahim just smirked and stared at the wall in front of him.

"I wish I could tell you, but I'm _terribly_ busy trying to find the clues that will help me revive the demon king." I sensed his aura and he was right. He has more darkness the last time we met. He moved his hand, gesturing to us. "Your incessant buzzing around my head like some irksome gadfly when I'm _this _busy is..." He said, while trying to keep his cool. I forget that the darkness controls anger and hate. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "Well, it's making me very disagreeable." He snapped his fingers and disappeared. The statue moved and its center glowed darkness. The room turned purple and the floor turned yellow. Pieces of the room began to fly and attach the statue as six arms were being formed. The darkness filled the gap on the arms as it grabbed two circular blades. Two arms defending its weak spot.

"Link give me the whip." I said, sweat pouring down on my face. That statue has too much darkness.

"You sure?" Link said. I nodded. He gave me the whip and went straight for the statue.

"Hey! Over here!" The statue looked at me and it swung its right arm to the ground. I flung the whip and ripped its arm off. I did the same to the other one. Left with four arms, it threw the circular blades at me and Link. Link blocked it with his shield. The blade grinding on it. I dodge rolled and the blade went back to the arms defending its weak point. When it threw both its arms, I ripped them off with the whip. Only having two arms with the circular blades and its weak spot revealed, Link ran over to the statue and began attacking.

After hitting it, the statue blocked its weak spot and the other four arms came to it. It was doing the same thing. I did the same strategy for the right arm. Unfortunately, it got me on it's left arm.

"Auurgh!" Luckily, I used my right arm to stop it from fully crushing me. It slammed it's arm again and I ripped it off. For some reason, it's weak spot was exposed.

"Link, wait!" His eyes widened when the statue slammed down its arms at Link. Link got out of the way, with scratches from rocks. I ripped its arms off again, Link ran over to the statue and attacked at its weak point again. The circular blades broke after Link finished attacking. Seeing it completely angry, the four arms rose again and reattached themselves to the statue. Using its arms, it pulled itself out of the ground and had legs! The weak point was completely locked and it six swords for each arm.

"Well, this is new." Link said. The statue held its sword in circle locking on to Link. I put the whip back in my pocket and took out my katana. The statue looked between me and Link, deciding which one of us should be killed. It walked over to me.

"Link! Here!" I threw Link the whip and he caught it. The statue slammed three swords and blocked them horizontally. It was heavy, I began to strain under the weight. Seeing it as an opportunity, Link used the whip and tore off its arms. "Link! Get the sword!" I pointed Link to the sword. He grabbed it with two hands. When the statue was about to slam down its swords on Link, I pushed him out of the way and blocked it with my katana. Using the statue's sword, Link slashed at its legs and statue fell. Link began to hack its weak point. The damage to the statue was amazing!

The statue once more began to reattach itself to its body. Being enraged, It began to come at me, while swinging its swords. Heating my katana, I did something I never thought I did. I broke all of its swords. The heat ran through swords like it was nothing.

_This isn't my battle._

"Link." He looked at me. I held my katana at him. Its blade still glowing red. "Use my katana."

"But M-"

"Do it!" I yelled. He took it and held it two hands. "I give you full control of its power. End this fight!" Link nodded. He must be able to feel the heat. He ran with the blade touching the ground, smoke rising and attacked at the statue's legs. It's legs were thrown everywhere and the arms just fell, leaving its weak spot open. Link went straight for the weak spot and attacked it.

The statue began to twitch and then it exploded and light came in to the room. Link gave me back my katana.

"Let's get the sacred flame."

* * *

The symbol of the goddess was glowing when struck it with his sword. A pillar of green flame began to form. We covered our eyes as Fi went inside a green flaming ball came at us. It started banging on the walls and eventually, it landed in front of us.

"Raise your sword, Master." Link did as she complied. And flames went to Link's sword. He had to hold it with two hands.

After raising his sword and sheathing it. His right hand began to glow a golden triangle. I looked at my launcher and saw that the golden triangle on the bottom left was glowing. Fi came out of the sword and looked at us. "The sacred flame has purified your blade, enhancing it and evolving it. With this done, we should head to Isle of Songs, to learn a new melody." Fi went back to the sword and Link and I left the temple.

* * *

**Well, no one didn't die!**

**Anyway, I have a question for you guys:**

**What's your favorite boss in the Legend of Zelda series?**

**I want to know! Okay, see you guys next time, when M goes through another memory. A memory worth _knowing._**

**Questions? Comments? Questions? Suggestions? Let me know in the reviews!**


	23. Chapter 23

**Welcome back everybody!**

**Last chapter, M and Link took out the boss and have now obtained the first of the sacred flames. **

**Now it's time for them to start on the second memory in Lanaryu Desert. I'm going to skip the Isle of Songs and just start on the memory _because_ this is important for M.**

* * *

**Enough delay, Let's get on with this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Legend of Zelda. I only own my OC's.**

* * *

**Chapter 23: Lord Starr Tells All**

**M (Day 16)**

After learning a new song from the Isle of Songs, we went to back to Skyloft to refill potions and Link went to Gondo to repair his shield. We stayed at the academy for a bit to rest up and then we left for Lanaryu Desert.

* * *

Arriving at the North Desert, I played "Naryu's Wisdom" to begin Link's trial and my memory. When I finished, I stabbed my katana to the ground and everything went black.

_-(Flashback)-_

_Time City._

_Home to UGC and the Ancient Tower._

_I was staring at a plaque next to a door. This was UGC. Behind that stone wall are homes. Only guardians live there. It was abandoned after the Great Hylian War and across from it was the Ancient Tower._

_The Ancient Tower was home to the Ancient Minister. I held up my key and looked around the city. It was more of a village than a city. Everything was empty, homes boarded up and stores shut down. I walked up to the tower and unlocked the door. To my surprise, it opened._

_Inside, the tower wasn't old; it was used. Someone had been before. I noticed a robot was coming up to me._

**_"Scanning...Scanning..." _**_ A ding came up. **"Visitor is identified. Prince M of the Eternal Kingdom. Son of Lord Starr." **The robot came closer and stepped back a bit, freaking out._

_"How do you know my name? Who are you?"_

**_"I am a Robotic Operating Buddy or R.O.B. for short. I was once a servant of your father. Now I serve you."_**_ R.O.B. said. I looked around and noticed a huge circular table in the middle of the room. The center of the table was blinking. I walked over there and R.O.B. began following me._

_"What is this?" I said, pointing to the blinking light._

**_"That is a pre-recorded message. The Ancient Minister specifically told me that only you can hear this message."_**_ A message for me? It said: "Play." I looked at R.O.B., but it just gave me a blank stare. I turned back to the message and out of curiosity, I tapped play._

_The button and out came a hologram of the Ancient Minister. He looked familiar, but as he rose his head, my eyes widened. "Dad!" But he didn't respond. His blue eyes staring at me. He looked tired and sad._

_"R.O.B., is this on?" He said. "Ok. Son, if you are watching this, that means your mother and I are dead and your uncle has taken the throne. I know you have a lot of questions and I will answer them to the best of my ability."_

_He took a deep breath before continuing."Your probably wondering why I sent you to Skyloft at an early age. I sent you there, not only for an education, but to make new friends. Ever since your uncle came back from his travels to who knows where, I had to protect you. Your uncle had a very special interest in you. He wanted you to be a vessel for the darkness he had planned. Your mother was worried that if you followed your uncle, he would ascend the throne much quicker. For your protection, I sent you to Skyloft and banished your uncle to Wasteland."_

_"I remember the letters you sent to us when you were up in Skyloft. You were happy over there. Your mother and I were so proud that the people were kind to you." I noticed a tear going down on his cheek. "I was beginning to think that if you stayed there, you wouldn't have to come back home."_

_"It's your life. You can choose whether or not if you want the throne. You can stay over there. Live a normal life. Find your happiness, your light, and let them come true."_

_"Your probably wondering why I'm wearing this." He said gesturing the clothing. "Remember those stories about the man who watched over worlds?" I nodded. "That's me. I'm the Ancient Minister. It's my job to regulate the light and darkness in each world. Sadly, I was only able to see from half of the worlds. This table is also a map and it shows all of the worlds. Either they are developing or stabilizing. Many of the worlds know me as the Ancient Minister. The rulers and their council would ask for advice about politics or whether or not they want to start a war." He let a light chuckle. "This suit can found upstairs to your left." I looked to my left and found the stairs. "If you've made a deal with Death, he'll probably ask you to do this job."_

_"Son. Your name is not just a simple letter. In one of your letters, you've asked many times what your name stands for. Your name stands for Magnus. You were named after the first ruler of the Eternal Kingdom. Magnus was a kind king. He was the founder of UGC and had two brothers. I was looking at the archives for their names but they weren't mentioned. No one knew what happened to Magnus. He was killed but no one ever knew."_

_"One last thing before you think about what I told you. There are more things about the universe that we don't know. You once told me about a dream, where you saw yourself holding a sword made of bone. And the strangest thing was that it was shaped as key. But as I said, we don't know everything about the universe. I love you, son and I hope you find what you are looking for. We will meet again, in the afterlife."_

_The message ended. Tears were coming out of my eyes. I clenched my fists and thought about Tyrannt and all of the things he's done._

**_"Master. Are you okay?" _**_R.O.B. asked. _

_"R.O.B." I said, sniffling. "When I come back, if Maya's comes to this tower, I want to speak with him." R.O.B. nodded. I left the tower, knowing what I want on my goal._

_Tyrannt is going to pay for what he's done._

_-(End of Flashback)-_

* * *

**And I'm stopping you there!**

**This chapter is more of a Family/Hurt &amp; Comfort theme.**

**Now you know M's real name and why all of this happened, including a weird dream! (Not all)**

**Anyway, see you guys next time!**

**Questions? Comments? Criticism? Suggestions? Let me know in the reviews!**


	24. Chapter 24

**Welcome back everybody!**

**Last chapter, M's name is revealed and now we know why he was sent to Skyloft when he was little.**

**I have nothing else to say, but on with the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Legend of Zelda. I only own my OC's.**

* * *

**Chapter 24: Searching for the Sandship**

**Link (Day 16)**

I finished the trial and managed to obtain Clawshots. I looked at M, or Magnus, and saw the item I got.

"Nice." he said.

"So what next?" I asked. Magnus shrugged and we just walked around the desert until we reached the caverns. Using my clawshot, it latched onto a target and brought me up. As I turned around, Magnus was standing right behind me.

"Hi."

"How did you get up here?" He showed his hand and shot it at the target. A chain came out of his palm and attached itself to the target before coming back.

"Let's keep going!" Magnus said.

* * *

We entered a cave and saw another Goron. This one was using a pick-axe and was hitting a wall. We walked over to him.

"Excuse me." I said. The Goron turned around.

"Visitors! I almost never get visitors!" The Goron introduced himself. "My name is Golo, and I am researching the legend of the three dragons, one of which is said to live here! At first glance, it would seem that there is nothing in this area, but I know there is something here. I will just keep on looking!"

"My name is Link and this is Magnus." I said. The Golo looked at me, then at Magnus.

"So your name is Link? And you are Magnus? I see...Not the easiest name to say, is it?"

"Link's name is easy, but mine is not." Magnus said. Golo nodded. "And how about you two? Why are you here...?"

"We are searching for the sacred flames." I said.

"That sounds like something I have heard of before, but maybe not..." Golo said, pondering his thoughts. "Sweet goro, I remember now! I read something about it in ancient scrolls that spoke of the Lanayru Sand Sea. I do not remember all the details, but you can get there if you just go straight here." He pointed to a target above, revealing a locked door. "If you want to get to the Lanayru Sand Sea, you are going to need this key!" He gave us a small key, for the door. "Good luck to the both of you."

"We will!" Magnus said. And ran over to the target and I used my clawshot to get to the door. Magnus came after I unlocked the door and entered.

* * *

Fi came out of the sword. "A report, Master. This is the Lanayru Sand Sea. This whole area was once a vast ocean."

"What happened to the water?" Magnus asked.

"The water has all but evaporated, and now the area is a sea of sand." We looked around and saw what looked like was a dock. "Signs indicate that this place functioned as a port, linking the land to the sea. This area operated on a new form of power, There is a 90% probability that the sacred flame is located ahead." And with that she went into the sword.

We walked over at the ledge and we saw clawshot targets. I used them to latch on to the pillars. The targets were getting lower and lower until we were able to get off to the ground. We walked until there was a ledge and latched on to another target. We were on the ground and looked around the empty port. There were a lot things that were foreign to both of us. Not that seeing Magnus' memory actually reveals and advancement in the tower. We went over to the dock and saw a fossilized robot.

"There's a timeshift stone on the boat." Magnus said. He walked over there and struck with his blade and the dock came to life, including the robot. A piece of the sand sea, actually turned into water. The stone went inside the boat. Must have been its power source. I walked over to the robot. The robot looked at us.

"Who are you, bzzt? Some kind of human,vrrrm?" it said.

"Who are you?" Magnus asked.

"Who am I,brrzrrt? I am the proud skipper of the ship that protects Nayru's Flame, phweep!"

"Where's the ship?" I asked.

"Gone, zzrt." the skipper said.

"What happened?" Magnus asked.

"It was the day of the storm, phoo-weep...My crew and I were navigating the seas as usual, vrrm...And then those brutes, bzzt...the pirates, suddenly attacked us, brrzt. They were after Nayru's Flame, zzpt. My crew was imprisoned...vrrrt...and I was thrown into the sea!" The skipper sighed. "I drifted on the current to this port, vrrrrm...After that, I took this boat and went searching for my ship and crew, but they were nowhere to be found, bzzt. It haunts me, wondering where my ship could be, phweep...I'd bet my hat they've turned my ship invisible and are hiding out somewhere, vrrm! You can't see it."

"Invisible?" Magnus said, suprised. I was suprised as well. How can a ship become invisible?

"Yes. In order to protect Nayru's Flame, the ship has a function that allows it to become invisible, vweep..."

"We're searching for Nayru's flame!" I said.

"You humans are searching for Nayru's Flame, bzzt?"

"We need to find someone. This person is important to me." I said, thinking about Zelda.

"Well in that case, you two should help me search for my ship and crew, phweep! If you help me, vzzzt, then I guess I'll let you on my boat."

"No problem!" Magnus said.

"Really, vrrm? Well, in that case, bzzt..." The skipper looked at the map. I pulled it out for him to see.

"Is something wrong?" I asked.

"Hmm...There's something weird about that map of yours...vrrm. If you're going to navigate these treacherous waters, then you need a proper sea chart, doo-weep! There is a sea chart in my shack at my retreat, bzzzt. So first you need to get on this boat and set a course there! Shall we shove off, vrrm?"

"Let's go!" I said.

* * *

We were out on the sea and we were waiting the skipper's instructions.

"My circuits spark to life in the sea salt air, vrrm! It feels good to take to the seas again for so long, but let's see if I can remember how to navigate, bzzrzzt." He showed us how to use the boat and the cannon. "I placed an _x_ mark over on the island where my house is, vrrm! There's pier on the island where we can dock, bzzrzzt! Let's go, vrrm!" I was navigating the boat, while Magnus took hold of the cannon.

* * *

We at the Skipper's Retreat, after shooting down enemies and watching over rocks that appeared within the timeshift stone.

"We arrived, vweep! My shack is at the very top, vrrm! The sea chart we need is in my shack, zzrt. but you two are the ones who will have to go get it, bzzt! There are more monsters than before, so be careful, vweep! I can't wander from the boat, so I'll just stay here, vrrm."

"All right. Let's go, Link." Magnus said and we walked off from the pier and noticed that there was a line attached to a pole. We couldn;t do anything about it, so we walked to the left and saw an electro spune blocking our way. M took down the spune with sword and we crossed the quicksand quickly. We got onto a peice of land and found a target. We latched onto it and got up from the ledge. Getting up, we saw two Deku Babas and we both killed them. We walked and a new enemy called a "peahat." Don't know why its called that, but I used my clawshot and latched onto it to get the other target. We latched up to the target and got up from the ledge. Finding a sealed entrance, I used my bomb and put it near and backed up. The bomb exploded and the entrance revealed a path.

* * *

We were at the top of the rock and saw a bridge. The bridge was guarded was a moblin, only this time it had armor. Magnus ran across and got its shield, leaving the moblin not time to turn around. Magnus slashed at the moblin as quick as it could. The moblin fell and died. I crossed the bridge and met up with Magnus. A Quadro Baba appeared and I took it down, where I opened a chest and inside was 20 rupees.

"How high?" Magnus whined.

"How should I know?" We turned around and saw a pole with a tightrope. We looked down and noticed that it led to the pier. "That must be the way back." M nodded. As we walked forward, there was another pole attached to some tightrope. We found another target and we latched onto it. Finding a stem, I pulled it with my whip and a peahat came out and flew at a slow pace. Latching onto it, the peahat made its way toward the target. I latched onto it and got up from the ledge. Magnus followed suit.

* * *

Finally reaching the Skipper's home, Magnus and I were tired. We took a rest for a few minutes before going inside.

Looking around the room, it was completely filled with dust. I took out the Gust Bellows and started blowing all of the dust away.

The home had a few cabinets, two robots, and a few paintings. I opened the chest and found the Sea Chart. "Found it!"

"Great! Let's head back!" Magnus said. Just as he was about to leave, Fi came out of the sword.

"Master, look over there." We looked at the painting on the floor. "That is the ship containing Nayru's Flame. There is a 90% chance that the synthetic life-forms assembled are the crew." There was a lot of them in that painting. "This image would indicate that the ship's captain spent many happy days among his many crew members." And with that we left the house.

* * *

The skipper looked at us with joy. "You got the sea chart, vrrm! Now we can finally navigate properly, zrrt! Phweep! Let's go look for my ship!" And we sailed out to search for the ship.

Out on the sea, the skipper turned to me. "Open the sea chart you brought with you, zrrt!" The map had a more detailed version of the sea. The skipper pointed to another island. "The Shipyard is at this location, vrrt."

"Why are we going there?" I asked.

"The shipyard is where we used to build our ships, vrrt. My ship was built there too, vweep! If you go there, you might find some clues to the location of my ship, brrzrrt!"

* * *

We arrived at the shipyard, with almost no time to spare. The shipyard was also empty and we also some railings around the area.

"We've arrived, vrrm!" The skipper said. "This is the island where we used to make our ships, bzzt. You'll find the shipyard here, as well as the town where the workers lived, vweep! That building is the construction bay, vrrm!" We looked at the building in front of us. "Looks like the entrance is closed, vrrm. Seems you two can't get in."

"What can we do?" Magnus asked. The skipper thought about the question.

"Each location on the island is linked to the others via a mine-cart track, vrrm! You might be able to get to the back door of the construction bay if you can get around to the other side of it using a mine cart, bzzrzzt." He pointed us to a building a bit farther. "There's a mine-cart station over there, zrrt! You should head there first. I'll wait here, phoo-weep!"

We started walking toward the building, but was guarded by two Lizalfos. We ran over to them and they came at us. Magnus took down his, while I killed mine. After that, we ran over to the station and got inside only to find a locked entrance. There was a mine-cart and a Goron was there.

"Excuse me." Magnus asked. "Do you know who uses this station?"

The Goron looked at us. "Yes! This station here was used by folks heading into the old mines. People still ride the mine carts all over the place, though!"

"Well, can we get on?" I asked.

"First, I am probably supposed to tell you there is some "safety information" about using the carts posted on the wall over there."

"What do you mean?" Magnus narrowed his eyes.

"You see, cart riding can be, uh...dangerous at times, so I would suggest you give that stuff a quick read." We looked at the signs across the Goron.

The first sign said:

_To approach the cart, just get on._

The second sign said:

_Lean your body to balance the weight of the cart as you approach a curve._

The third sign said:

_If you're moving too fast, lean back to slow down._

And the final sign said:

_Raise the cart in order to jump through obstacles._

Magnus and I looked at each other and I thought this was crazy. I guess for Magnus, it seems normal. We got in the cart and we left the station.

The cart began to move forward and started going up on the railing. Reaching its maximum height, the cart went fast and we began leaning to the right. We kept leaning left and right until we got into another building. The cart stopped and we got off. "That was fun." Magnus said. We ran straight and got inside another building. Seeing a pole attached to tightrope led down to the pier, so we went to the left of the building and found another mine-cart. We found a sign that said:

_To the Construction Bay_

Finding our goal, we got on the cart. It began with the same thing, only there was some gaps and dead ends along the track. The jumps were huge and we had to time them and be able to lean at the same time. We had to slow down a few times on the track.

We finally made to the Construction Bay. I got out of the cart first and felt my heart racing fast. Magnus wasn't any better. He got out on the tracks and he threw up. "You...okay...?" I asked, breathing heavily. Magnus shook his head.

* * *

We were inside the construction bay. It was completely abandoned. Fi came out of the sword. "Magnus, how are you feeling?"

"If I keep walking and breath slowly, I'll be fine." Fi nodded. "This area has been abandoned for so many years, this structure has filled with sand. I recommend looking for a clue that may direct you to the location of the ship." After that, Fi went inside the sword. We looked around and noticed a bump on the sand. We got down and using my Gust Bellows, i began removing the sand. Apparently, the sand revealed a huge scorpion. Magnus took down the eyes on its claws. The scorpion screeched and tried to attack us with its tail. It burrowed itself underneath the sand and started moving. "Magnus! What do we do?"

"Use the Gust Bellows! And don't call me that!" M said, obviously angry. Using the Gust Bellows, I started searching for the scorpion. I found the body and it jumped out, its eye glaring at me. It turned red and charged at me. I moved away as it crashed into a wall. I stabbed at its and eventually, it died.

After the fight, Fi came out of the sword. "Master, it would appear that in the many years this factory went unused, monsters have moved in and built a nest. I now estimate that the chance of finding a clue of the ships location is extremely low." And with that she went back inside the sword.

* * *

We went back to talk with the Skippper. "There's nothing in there, captain." M said.

"So it wasn't there, zrrt? Then there is only one place to search, vrrm..." He said with a scared look on his face. "We'd have to go to the pirate stronghold. They are the ones who stole my ship, phweep!"

* * *

We've arrived at the stronghold. There was a pirate flag and everything on the outside looked as much scary for the Skipper.

"This place is really scary! But now that I think about it, I think they should all be dead, brrzrrt!" The skipper said. "The only reason I'm up and about is because of the Timeshift stone, phoo-weep! I guess I have nothing to worry about, vrrm!"

"You okay?" I asked.

"I feel better now, Link. And so it's time for you to go look for my ship, zzrt!" We ran up the stronghold and what we thought what the skipper said was wrong.

* * *

There were a lot of enemies but, we managed to find the clue for the ship. "Let's sail, zzrt!" Said the skipper.

We began searching for the ship with Link's dowsing ability. We found it a couple of times, when I shot a few cannonballs at it. After the fifth hit, the ship finally revealed itself.

We were right next to it.

"Be careful boys, brzzt! Who knows what could be in there, vrrm."

"Don't worry, we can handle stuff like this." I said.

"You ready?" M asked. I nodded.

_For Zelda._

* * *

**Finally finished the chapter!**

**I have nothing to say for you guys, except seeing you guys in the next chapter!**

**Question? Comments? Criticism? Suggestions? Let me know in the reviews!**


	25. Chapter 25

**Welcome back!**

**Sorry for being late! I've been working on the second volume of the Untold Legend series, which will be revealed later.**

**Good news, I got no school until fall! **

**Yay! But anyway, it's time time for a recap!**

* * *

**Last chapter, M and Link went to find the Sandship with the Skipper! Now they that have found it and are beginning to search for the sacred flame.**

* * *

**Very short recap. (Sorry about that.) **

**Also, I don't know much about ships, so I'm going to try my best naming some of the stuff. Let me know if I've made a mistake.**

**Let's see how this goes!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Legend of Zelda. I only own my OC's.**

* * *

**Chapter 25: Sandship**

**M (Day 16)**

The ship was huge. Even though it looked empty, there was still some enemies hiding.

Looking around the deck of the ship. There was absolutely nothing. Besides, barbed wire covering the mast. We walked up to the door and opened it.

Inside there was a locked door and stairs that led to the bottom. We took the stairs to find no enemies in sight. Heading to the right, we encountered some Keese. We killed them and we opened the door to the next room.

Looking around, we saw an Electro Spune on quicksand. I walked up to it and it jumped up and spat electricity at me. I dodged it and Link used a bomb. The Electro Spune exploded and we ran across the quicksand to get to the other side of the room. Looking around we noticed four doors. Two doors on each side and across from each other. Except, one of the doors is covered in barbed wire and we found a broken fan. Walking ahead, we saw another set of stairs leading down. We took the stairs and opened a door.

Inside was an infestation of scorpions. "Man, that's a lot!" I said. Link nodded and we killed each and every one of them. After making through the hall, there was another empty room with what looked like a broken machine and a large door blocked with barbed wire. Fi came out of the sword.

"Master, please look." We stared at the door. "This large door here is sealed shut. This door must to an important room in the ship." And with that she went back into the sword. We walked up to another hall, which lead to another door.

When we got inside, a portion of the room was filled with sand and there was a door with gemstone lock. "Oh great." I muttered. Link took out the Gust Bellows and started blowing away the sand. A picture revealed a ship's wheel. Link kept using the Gust Bellows until he cleared up all of the sand.

A few minutes later, he walked up to me.

"I figured out the code." he said.

"Great!"

"Also, I think I found the Skipper's crew."

"This must be the brig."

"A what?" Link said, confused.

"A brig. It's a jail." Link understood and went to the door to break the lock.

* * *

Behind the door was a small key. I thought it was going to be something else.

Anyway, we were at the top of the room, next to the entrance of the deck. We used the key to open the locked door.

We were outside and noticed that we were at the front of the ship. Link walked up until a gate rose, blocking Link's exit. "M!" Link looked at me. I ran up to him but the gate had barbed wire. Across from Link was what looked like a pirate dressed up like a captain.

"Who are you?" Link asked.

The pirate turned around. It's body was mechanical, the clothing was tattered and ripped. It had a hook on one hand and an electric sword on the other.

"Well, who might you be, brrt?" The pirate asked.

"I asked you a question!" Link yelled.

"Heh. Since ye asked. I am LD-002G Scervo, the captain of the ship, zzrt." Link unsheathed his sword and shield.

"Your not the captain of this ship." Link said. The captain looked at Link.

"If it's a fight ye want. Then so be it, brrt." The pirate charged at Link. He swung his sword and Link blocked it and back-flipped from the hook. Link took the opportunity to attack and the pirate backed away with each hit.

* * *

**Link**

He kept swinging his sword at me, backing me away and his hook was worse. But I managed and kept hitting him until he was at the edge. I knocked his sword out and he looked back at me, angry.

"Why you..." And he pulled out another sword and the gate came closer to me. He charged again and the routine was the same, until I broke his only good arm. Now only left with a hook, the gate behind me came closer. He swung his hook at me, leaving me no chance to attack. I dodged every swing he made until his hook got stuck.

I attacked him with all I got until he fell off the ship and exploded into the sand.

* * *

**M**

I ran over to Link after the gate lowered.

"You all right?" I asked.

"Yeah." A chest appeared and Link opened it. Inside were bow and arrows.

* * *

Back on the deck, we were searching for a target to try and beat this ship.

"You know how to use this?" Link asked.

"A little." He gave me the bow and arrows, carrying the quiver on my shoulder and holding the bow. Finding a target on the mast. I grabbed an arrow and hit the target. Hitting it activated a Timesgift stone at the top of the mast. Fi came out of the sword.

"Magnus, a Timeshift stone has been revealed. Jitting the stone can have an impact on the ship."

"Thanks." And Fi went back to the sword. I pulled back the arrow and shot at the stone and the ship came to life. Link looked at me. "What?"

"You didn't get angry when she called you by your real name?"

"Yeah, so?" Link shook his head. An arrow flew past my head, I looked up and saw a pirate Bokoblin. I grabbed the arrow that it shot me with to reuse it.

Pirate Bokoblins appeared and we began to kill them all. I ended up grabbing as much arrows I can. After killing the Bokoblins on the deck, we climbed up to the nearest ladder. I was able to see a Bokoblin archer, which I killed with my arrow and killed two Bokoblins that were on the mast. Link and I saw a small boat near us and but we decided not to get on it yet.

We climbed up the ladder connected to the mast and killed a Bokoblin archer. I shot the other Bokoblins on the other mast.

* * *

We were on the other mast from a target I shot, which brought a pulley for us to reach. I killed another Bokoblin guarding a lock and shot a target that brought another pulley. We got on it and Link stabbed the lock with his sword.

"Link! M! Good job, vweep!" WE looked down and saw the Skipper on the deck. "Now the ship looks just like it used to, phoo-weep! That makes me so happy, vrrm!"

"Your welcome!" I yelled.

"Now I just need you to go rescue my crew, vweep!" The Skipper said. "I'm pretty sure they're being held in the brig inside , brrzrrt!" The Skipper looked around and had a worried look on its face. "I-It's still pretty dangerous here, so I'll just wait in the ship, zrrt." He gave us reassuring smiles. "You can do it, vrrm!"

* * *

Back inside the ship, we found more Bokoblins. I was running out of arrows, so I decided to use katana instead and killed them. I slashed at one of the barrels and found ten more arrows. We walked into an adjacent room and saw a doorway blocked with electricity. Fi then came out of the sword.

"Magnus, look up." We looked up and saw the Timeshift Stone. "You can reach the Timeshift Stone on the deck through the ventilation shaft in the ceiling. I believe it will be possible to shoot through the grate with a small projectile, such as an arrow." And with that she went back into the sword. I grabbed my bow and arrow and shot the Timeshift Stone, turning the ship back into a ghost ship. Link walked to the doorway, opened a chest and found a dungeon map.

* * *

Back at the bottom of the ship, we saw a new enemy. It was standing in one spot turning slowly in a circle.

"Fi." Link said. "Do you have any idea who this enemy is?"

"This enenmy is called a Beamos. They appear as statues with rotating eyes capable of shooting beams of light at their foes and are usually indestructable." Fi said as the Link's sword was glowing.

"Thanks." Link said. As we walked within range, the Beamos' eyes began to glow and it shot a beam of light at us. We managed to dodge and slashed at the pillar and it began to fall until Link stabbed it in the eye.

We walked back to the brig and some of the Skipper's crew alive. The entrance was blocked with electricity and one the robots near us.

"Hey." I said. The robot looked at us in awe.

"You're a human, aren't you, brrzrrt?" We nodded. "So how did you get in here?, vweep?" it asked.

"We got in here with your captain." Link said.

"You came with the captain to save us, vweep! I'm so happy, vrrm!" it said joyfully. "But we can't get out of here while that sparky thing blocks the exit , zrrt."

"What can we do?" Link asked. The robot began to think.

"You can go to the engine room! But it's right below this brig, vrrrrrm." The robot said, sadly. We looked down below the grate. "There's a corridor from the engine room that connects to this brig, vrrm. But to get through the engine room to here, bzzt, you need to activate the two power generators in the engine room."

"Where can we find them?" I asked.

"You will need to activate them in two different locations, zrrt. You can do it, phoo-weep!" The robot said with hope in its eyes.

* * *

Back in the first basement floor, everything had turned back to being abandoned. I shot an arrow through a target on a stopped fan, which activated the door next to us.

Inside the room, there were some keese that Link managed to kill. I stepped on a pressure plate, which revealed a target on the other side of the room. I shot it and it unlocked the door to the next room.

We got out of the room and entered the one next door, after we turned the ship back to its normal state. I killed the bokoblin guarding a machine. The machine looked like a generator and Link stabbed his sword into the slot and turned it counterclockwise. Fi came out of the sword. "Master, I can confirm that, as mentioned by the crew, the engine room is now fully operational. But the corridor to the brig will not be passable until you activate the other power generator. I suggest hurrying to the second one."

"Thanks, Fi." Link said and Fi went back to the sword.

We entered another room across from us and found two bokoblins. We managed to kill them as quickly as we could. Link found a metal crate and pushed it onto a pressure plate. Two windows were open, which led outside of the ship. I looked through the first window and it led underwater.

"Go to the other window." I told Link. He complied and climbed the ladder down to the engine room.

* * *

After finding the second generator and getting through the engine room, we had to extremely careful when we were in there. But we managed to get inside the brig. The robot saw us, completely happy. "You really came to save us, vweep! My circuits are glowing with happiness, vrrm!"

"Of course, we wouldn't want to leave you guys because of the sacred flame." I said. The robot looked at us.

"Really, vrrm? You came on board to find Naryu's Flame, zrrt?" We nodded. "If you want to reveal Nayru's Flame, you're going to have to regain control of this ship, phoo-weep."

"How?" Link asked.

"The control room is next to the brig bit its huge door is sealed shut and you need a key to open it, vrrm. First you should head to the captain's cabin, zrrt! The control-room key should be in there, vweep!" He floated over to us with a key. "Please take this key as thanks for rescuing us, vrrrrm. This will open the door to the captain's cabin, vweep." WE took the key and thanked him. I turned around before we left.

"How do we get there?" I asked.

"You can get there through a door on the deck in the back, vrrm." The robot looked around and said, "Other than that, I'm getting out of here,vrrm. Sorry to leave you on your own, but you look like you can handle it, zrrt! We're counting on you, vweep!" The crew then left the brig.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" I asked.

* * *

Back on the deck, we went to the locked door and entered there.

When we got inside, we walked down some stairs and noticed that the key to the sacred flame was blocked off. I went back outside and shot the Timestone and turned the ship back to its abandoned state and went back to meet with Link.

After turning the ship back to life, Link killed the Bokoblin, while I slashed at the Beemos. After killing them, I stood on the pressure plate, which revealed a target.

I released an arrow and shot at the target, which opened captain's cabin.

Upon entering, there were three Beemos. We tried to kill them as quick as we can. I had to block the lasers with my blade, which bounced to the other Beemos. It took a while, but we managed to kill them. We each took a potion and wounds had healed.

We saw a huge in the corner of the room and Link opened it. The key to the sacred flame.

"We finally got it." Link said, breathing heavily. I nodded, also breathing heavily.

We walked back to the huge door where the sacred flame and managed to fit the key inside. The doors opened and we entered.

* * *

**That's it for this chapter!**

**Sorry for the long wait, but I hope this chapter will help.**

**Now it's time to answer a review!**

* * *

**Argorok: I'm glad you find the story interesting. Just wait till you see what I got in store for the next chapter!**

* * *

**That's all for answering the reviews today!**

**And as a reminder, I am doing the second volume for the Untold Legends. It will lead to that battle that Death has mentioned and more.**

**See you guys in the next chapter!**

**Questions? Comments? Criticism? Suggestions? Let me know in the reviews!**


	26. Chapter 26

**Welcome back everybody!**

**I'm back from traveling and I'm ready to put this story in motion.**

**Time for a recap!**

**Last chapter, M and Link had to go through the Sandship to free the crew. Also M has now obtained bow and arrows. Now they have found the key to the sacred flame.**

**Enough delay! Let's move on with the show!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Legend of Zelda. I only own my OC's.**

* * *

**Chapter 26: Abyssal Leviathan Tentalus**

* * *

**Link (Night 16)**

* * *

We got inside the room and found nothing.

"What the hell? Is this a joke?" M asked. We looked around and sacred flame was nowhere to be found.

_Crack!_

We saw the floorboards of the ship cracking until multiple tentacles shot out upward.

"We need to get out of here!" I yelled. M nodded and we left the room quickly. The ship was tilting and swaying a lot. We were going through the when a tentacle pierced the ship in front of us. Fi came out of the sword.

"A report, Master. Judging by their size, these tentacles belong to a monster of considerable size. The current situation is difficult to determine with complete accuracy, but signs indicate that the ship is under attack."

"The ship's gonna sink." M said.

Fi nodded. "If we do nothing, there is an 80% chance the ship will capsize. I recommend forcing it back with sacred power, then exiting to further assess the current situation." Fi went back into the sword and I used my Skyward strike to hit the tentacles. Upon contact, the tentacles were cut off. We ran through the hallway and barrels came rolling at us. We dodged them as fast and climbed up the stairs. Reaching halfway through the stairs, the ship began to shake and water rose up to our feet.

"We need to keep going!" M yelled. We kept running and attacking the tentacles until we were at the top, while the water was rising.

We were at the front of the door, when Fi appeared in front of us. "A warning, Master and Magnus. I sense an evil presence behind this door. There is a 90% chance it is the primary body mass of the creature whose tentacles are destroying the ship. I suggest making all necessary preparations before exiting to the outside of the ship." And with that, she went into the sword.

"You ready?" I asked. M nodded. "Then let's go." And we ran out the door.

* * *

Outside the ship, or at least what's part of it, we saw nothing out here. M had his arrows ready. We walked up and the ship started to shake. We looked at the water in front of us while tentacles were sprouting from the deck. Sword at the ready, we saw a huge sea monster with tentacles for hair, a single red-orange eye, and purple-ish pink skin. It roared at us. Having tentacles for hands, it attempted to grab us, but failed. It then went under the water and a tentacle spouted out. I slashed it with my Skyward Strike before they tried to grab us.

The monster then appeared before us and M shot it eye with an arrow. The monster shrieked in pain and fell face-first on the deck. I ran up to it and slashed at its eye as quick as I could.

Roaring in pain, the monster dived down and tentacles spouted from the deck. One of tentacles grabbed M and dragged him into the water.

"M!" I used my Skyward Strike to destroy every tentacle. I wasn't going to lose my friend.

The monster showed up once more and on one of its tentacles was M. I couldn't tell if he was breathing or not. I grabbed the arrows that were on the ship and shot at its eye. The monster fell and it let go of M. He wasn't breathing. Anger rising, I ran toward the monster and slashed at its eye as hard as I can. The monster went back underwater. I ran over to M.

"M!" I checked him over and started doing chest compression. I felt something grabbing my waist and pulled me toward the monster. I was dragged by its tentacles and saw the monster's eye up close. I struggled to get out, but its grip was too strong.

It wasn't until an arrow shot through its eye and it let go of me. I fell hard on the deck and turned to look at M holding the bow.

"Well? Aren't you going to kill it?!" M yelled as he coughed a bit. I got up slowly and grabbed my sword and slashed at the eye. The monster roared in pain and started to destroy the ship. I wasn't fast enough to get to higher ground. I felt something wrap around my chest and M was pulling his chain toward me. "Come on!" He yelled. We ran up and got to the higher part of the ship. The monster also showed up and M started shooting arrows at its eyes. I ran over to it and killed the monster.

* * *

Day came and the ship was already destroyed. Fi came out of the sword. "Are you all right, Magnus?"

"Yeah. I'm okay." M said, smiling. Fi went over and hugged him. I was glad that he was okay. We looked at the floor and noticed a symbol began to glow.

"The sacred flame." I said.

* * *

My sword grew and I managed to obtain another triangle on my hand. M's launcher glowed at the same time with mine.

_Next up, Eldin Volcano._

* * *

**Well, I guess that's something for you guys!**

**A near death and one of the reasons why this boss was way too easy for me!**

**Anyway, see you guys next time in the next chapter (memory)!**

**Questions? Comments? Criticism? Suggestions? Let me know in the reviews!**


	27. Chapter 27

**Welcome back everybody!**

**For the next few chapters, everything is going to be more of a dark turn.**

**Last chapter, M and Link have finally gotten the sacred flame and are now on their way for M's third memory. And it's not going to be pretty.**

**Also, I want to know from you guys whether or not I should the second story. I have the chapter ready, but I want to what you guys think:**

**Should I post it now? Or post it after this story?**

**Tell me in the reviews.**

**I'm done with news, time for the next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Legend of Zelda. I only own my OC's.**

* * *

**Chapter 27: The Dark Spirit**

**Eternal Kingdom**

**Tyrannt**

* * *

"Ghirahim!" Tyrannt yelled. AS if on time, Ghirahim appeared in the throne room.

"What do you want?" Ghirahim asked.

"I have decided to join you once more."

"Well, is his majesty getting bored already?" Ghirahim smirked. Tyrannt didn't say anything until he transformed in his dark form.

**"No. I think it's time that I release one of the souls inside M."**

"Which one?" Ghirahim asked.

**"The Lord of Shadows."**

"Well, I believe we can find them in Eldin Volcano."

**"Still finding a way to revive your master, I see. Very well, before we leave, allow me awaken some of the darkness inside you.****"**

* * *

**M (Day 18)**

We were back in Eldin Volcano after obtaining the third song for the Link's third trail. I had my katana at the ready. I stabbed the ground and everything went completely dark.

_-(Flashback)-_

_Doom City_

_The final round of the tournament. The coliseum was about 120 ft high. Some of the windows were open. The entrance of the building creaked open as it welcomes its people to see me fight._

_There was no shade because the clouds were always covering the skies. I was breathing heavily. Cuts and bruises from all of the fighting against contenders. A fight to the death. I looked up at the board and saw my final challenger._

_Aquaria._

_I looked up at the seat in front of me. The seat was grand and there was a man sitting there. He was young. Around my age, he was the owner of the coliseum. He had a clean face, wore back and red clothing and had servants giving him food and the likes. I stared at him with hate, knowing that the people in this city did not have any money to provide food._

_I turned around and saw Death, his back was leaning to the wall. He had to come the coliseum and see if the challengers that died deserve a peaceful rest._

_"Citizens!" He shouted. He rose from his seat and the crowd looked at him. "In order for this contender to win this tournament, he must beat our undefeated champion. Aquaria!"_

_The crowd cheered as the gates creaked open and a person came out. By the looks of it, that person was a man. He wore a blue cloak with a hood, so that I couldn't see his eyes. Everything he wore was blue. He walked up toward the center of the stadium and looked at me._

_"This is my challenger?" he asked. He turned around and stared at the ruler._

_"You may begin." He said. Aquaria turned around and at the same time unsheathing his sword. I jumped back as quick as I could before he could get me. The hilt was a darker shaded of blue and the blade was thin._

_"Your quick." I said and summoned my fire to create a sword of my own._

_"You must be the exiled prince." Aquaria said, with a hint of mockery. "I've heard about you and you easily defeated by the Eternal ruler. At least you didn't have your dead parents show up and see you fail."_

_Angered, I came and charged at him. He blocked my attack easily with his sword. He then attacked and I blocked as quick as I could. Eventually, we were on a deadlock. I was staring at him with anger, while he was just smirking._

_"Do you know why I'm called Aquaria?" I could feel my strength weakening and he broke the block with a kick. I grunted and blocked every attack. However, every time he attacked, steam was coming out of my sword._

_"I can control water." As quick as his attack, water spouted out from his hand and engulfed me completely in water. He started swirling the water around until he created a bubble with me in it. I was struggling inside, I couldn't release any fire and was running out of air._

_"Funny." His voice muffled from the water. "I expected a good fight. You know, coming from the dark prince." I could see him smiling. "You will rot in hell for what you have done to our kingdom."_

**Release me. **

_I was about to close my eyes when I heard that voice again._

**Release me. Don't you want revenge? Don't you want avenge your parent's death? Don't you want to protect your friends? Don't you want power?**

_My eyes shot opened and letting the fire consume me. I screamed in agony as the fire began to melt my skin and heat the water._

_"What is this?" What kind of power is this?" Aquaria said, frightened and began to unleash more water inside me. I fought back the water by thinking about want._

_Friends._

_Family._

_Reve**nge.**_

_**Power.**_

_**The water exploded and I fell to the ground with a thud. I got up and saw Aquaria scared out of his own wits. I looked down at my hands and they were completely made of bone. I touched my face and felt no skin but felt bone.**_

_"Who the hell are you?" **Aquaria began to back up.**_

_**"Your doom." I started walking up to him while he was backing up. Flames began to appear and they began to cover my hands and my skull. Aquaria got stuck between me and a wall. "So much...for being...undefeated." Aquaria whimpered as he turned his face away from me.**_

_"P-please. H-have m-mercy." **His voice trembling in fear.**_

_**"No...mercy."**_

_**Everything went black once after Aquaria lost his soul to the Dark Spirit.**_

* * *

**Some chapter, huh?**

**I know, it probably sucked.**

**Now it's time to answer a review!**

* * *

**Link'sLily: I'm glad you do. I hope you like this chapter!**

* * *

**That's all for today! See you guys in the next chapter!**

**Questions? Comments? Let me know in the reviews!**


	28. Chapter 28

**Welcome back everybody!**

**Last chapter, M went through his third memory and it wasn't pretty.**

**Now it's time for our heroes to get find the entrance to the next temple.**

**Let's get on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Legend of Zelda. I only own my OC's.**

* * *

**Chapter 28: Thirsty Frog Statues**

**Link (Day 18)**

"What happened?" The memory ended and I looked at M.

"'Aquaria died and Death killed the ruler of the coliseum. Death told that the ruler was in league with Tyrannt and wanted my power. Death also told me that everyone in the coliseum ran and that he was the one who knocked me out. For some reason, I can't summon it." He said. There was regret in his eyes. "Anyway, you should start your trial." I nodded and put myself in M's place and stabbed the sword into the sword into the ground.

* * *

I finished the trial and obtained the Fireshield Earrings. Fi told me that I would be able to stand the heat. Guess M is not the only with heat-resistance.

We were inside the Volcano Summit and I didn't feel hot anymore. Fi came out of the sword. "I have a status update for you, Master. We are now near the crater at the peak of Eldin Volcano. I am detecting extremely high temperatures in this area." Fi said. "However, your Fireshield Earrings will allow for extended periods of exploration. I calculate the probability of finding the sacred flame here at 90%. I recommend searching for flames." She went back into the sword and M and I began exploring the summit. Finding a steep hill, we ran over to the top and jumped off the ledge and found a cave.

Upon entrance, there was a Goron reading a map. Behind the goron was an archway guarded by fire and a statue of frog's head with its mouth open. We walked over to a stone tablet that read:

_Quench my thirst to clear your path._

"Oh hey!" We turned around and it was Gorko.

"Hey." I said.

"We meet again, huh?" M said.

Gorko nodded. "I guess so, How have you been?"

"We're good. So what's going here?" M asked.

"I rumbled over here 'cause I heard someone had spotted some goddess in the area. I have got a hunch they may be down in that direction, but... this flaming wall of fire is blocking the way!" He began to think as he stared over at the wall of fire. "I wish there was something we could do to put out these flames..."

M walked up to the statue and then came back after examining it. "Needs water. The tongue is sticking out." He said. We left the room and walked outside and found a small spring. M grabbed one of his potions and scooped up the water. We were back inside the room and M poured water on the frog's tongue. The statue closed it mouth and the flames disappeared.

Gorko was impressed that the fire was gone. "Hey, the flames are out! Now we can get through here." And he walked through only to be blocked by another wall of fire. The stairs to the statue was completely cut off and we looked around and found a ledge. I turned around and M was gone. Probably to get more water.

* * *

M came back and got up on the ledge and jumped towards another ledge and poured water on the statue. The statue closed it mouth and the flames disappeared. "Hey! Nice work, bud. Now we are getting somewhere!" Gorko said, probably more excited than normal. He walked through and got blocked again by another wall of fire. "Oh come on!"

The wall of fire was there however the frog's statue was on the top. "Do you see this, bud?" Gorko asked. "Talk about intriguing! We are definitely off the map here. This is does _not_ feel like goddess cube stuff to me! I bet there is something super important hidden around here!" He looked up at the frog statue. "All I can say is that is a big frog with big thirst. I do not think the amount of water one of your little bottles can hold is going to cut this time. Hmmm...You will have to have a big container to hold the water needed for this job. Got anything like that? And speaking of which, where are you going to get all the water? I gotta say, I'm pretty much stumped."

I looked at M and he ran over to the bird statue. "We need to go to Faron Woods." I nodded. We had to ask Faron for the water basin.

* * *

We left Eldin Volcano and went back to Lake Floria and saw Faron in front of the water basin. We walked up to Faron and she noticed us first.

"Ah, it's you." She proclaimed. "Tell me, are you mastering the power that dwells within your sword?"

"Yes."

"And you, your majesty. Have you managed to get through your past?"

"Yeah." M said quietly. He still regrets for what happened in the tournament. He shook that thought off. "Faron, we need to borrow the water basin."

"Hmmm...Very well." Faron nodded. "I have recovered, and I have no intention of having to soak in it again soon! Begone with it. It's yours to use as you please."

"Great! I know just who to call." M activated his launcher and Scrapper came.

"Your highness, bzzzt!" He bowed. "My deep apologies for keeping you waiting!"

"It's okay. I need you to carry that water basin, please." He turned around and looked at the basin.

"Let see here...This cargo looks very heavy, but it's well within my payload tolerances, bzzrrt! Shortpants!"

"Again with this?!" Scrapper glared at me.

"Watch carefully while I demonstrate what a real hero looks like, bzzzzat!" He turned around and carried the water basin with a grunt. He turned to M. "As usual, vrrrt, I shall await you in the skies above." He flew up towards the skies. I looked at M angrily.

"What?"

"I hate you."

* * *

We flew our way to Eldin Volcano and landed back at the beginning of the volcano. We looked up and saw the robot trying to slow down. "What's going on, brzzt? I almost blew a rotor trying to slow myself during that descent, zrbt...Anyway, this is where you wanted the water, right?"

"Actually...the water has to be in the summit." I said.

Scrapper got infuriated. "WHAT?! THE SUMMIT? Why didn't you say so from the start, bzzrt? I don't want to carry this thing back to the sky. IT'S HEAVY, BRZZZT!"

"That's what you get for calling me 'Shortpants'!" The robot grumbled and looked at me.

"This place is, zrrrt, swarming with monsters. Vrrrrrm...I bust up enemies like a junkyard wrecker, zzizat! Too bad I've got my mitts full with this basin, bzzz..." He turned to me with devious look on his face (if he could make one). "Hey, Shortpants! Since we came all this way, let's play a little game called 'protect the robot,' bzzrt! Here's how it works-I'll follow you up the volcano, zzzrt, and you make sure nothing touches me. Got it? Good!" He said quickly. "Your job is simple, zzzrt! You make sure none of these monsters lays a claw on me." He tried to lean forward at my face. "NOT...ONE...CLAW!"

We had to escort Scrapper the whole way of Eldin Volcano until we got to the frog statue.

* * *

We were at the front of the wall of fire and Scrapper saw the frog statue. "You want me to pour water on this? No problem, zzzbrt!" He flew up and poured the water into the frog's mouth. The frog closed its mouth and the fire disappeared. The robot flew to M. "Did you see that, your majesty?"

"Yes. I think that will be all." M said smiling.

"Well, if there's anything else I can do to be of assistance, zzzzrp, just call me! Anytime, zzzrbtzz!" He then flew away. Gorko looked at us.

"You are something else, bud! there is nothing you cannot do!" He said, feeling excited. "You guys go ahead on in! You have earned the right to blaze this trail." We walked up to the temple and before I said anything, M just walked ahead and went inside. That was completely strange.

* * *

**M**

_**Heh heh heh. Now it's my time to shine!**_

* * *

**Creepy, huh? I wonder how Link is going to find out about M's very strange behavior.**

**How will that go? You'll have to wait until the next chapter!**

**Questions? Comments? Suggestions? Criticism? Let me know in the reviews!**

* * *

**In memory of Mr. Iwata **

**:(**


	29. Chapter 29

**Welcome back everybody!**

**This story got over 2000 views! Let's keep that going up!**

**Time for a recap!**

* * *

**Last chapter, Link and M found the entrance to the temple, but were blocked by frog statues and they needed some water and some help to quench the fire.**

**Not to mention the strange behavior that M was having.**

* * *

**We will find all of that out right now!**

**On with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Legend of Zelda. I only own my OC's.**

* * *

**Chapter 29: Fire Sanctuary**

**M (Day ?)**

* * *

When we entered the temple, I noticed Link wasn't struggling during the heat. Those earrings do help.

I looked around the room and saw two owl statues and a river of lava as a moat. I crossed the moat with ease while Link used his clawshots and stabbed at a bud that's perched to a tree. The bud fell and landed in lave creating a solid platform. He ran across the platform and ended up on another bridge. He did the same thing while I ram across the lava. I saw the door locked.

"Great." I said.

The platform was moving away and Link ran over to it got on. "Where are you going?" I said, following him. I looked around and saw two green Bokoblin archers aiming at us. I used my fire and burned them. Two more showed up at the end and I burned them as quick as I could.

**_Yes._**

We got on the platform and we walked up some stairs and saw a chest at the end. Link opened it and it was the key to the next room. "That was fast." Link said. We got down and an old mogma appeared in front of us.

"Ho ho ho...Ahhh!" He said breathing the temple air with his back turned to us. "The exit at last..." He then turned around and actually saw us. "...WHOA! Don't scare me like that! I thought you were one of those monster creeps!"

"Sorry." Link said.

"That's all right." The mogma looked at the claws that Link had. "...Oh hey, what's this? You got yourself a swanky pair of digging mitts, don'tcha? Who are ya, anyway? Whatcha doing here?" he asked.

"We're on a quest." I said.

"Hmmm...I getcha."

"What about you?" Link asked.

"Huh? Me?" The mogma pointed at himself. "Oh yah, the name's Guld. I'm the big boss of the Mogmas. Those digging mitts you got right there...I invented'em." He said pointing to the digging mitts. "Hahah!" Guld laughed for a bit then he calmed down. "(sigh)...No offense, pal, but you don't look like the kinda guy I'd send in here for a treasure-huntin' mission...But what I do know...Ya might just surprise me. So here's the deal...Word in the tunnels is there's a huge treasure hidden in these here ruins...But nobody's who's ever seen it has come back to tell the tale. Countless treasure hunters have disappeared in here! Poof! Gone. As a treasure digger, I gotta warn you to just turn around and enjoy the many peaceful years of diggin' left to you but...You're going to do this no matter what I say, aren't ya?"

"Pretty much." Link and I said. Guld sighed and scratched his head.

"All right, then... I'm gonna let you in on an ancient treasure-hunting legend passed down among generations of Mogmas. Every Mogma worth a handful o' dirt knows this one...Here we go..." Guld began to tell the legend.

_"Ye who seek the entrance to the king's treasure, look for the two statues that face one another. Show your bravery and jump into the mouth of the sleeping statue. Do this, and the path will open before you."_

He finished the legend and looked at us. "You remember all that, and you're golden."

"Thanks." We said.

_**This treasure seems interesting...Wait, what the hell am I saying? I want Link's head, not treasure!**_

"You see..." Guld said, snapping me out of my thoughts. "Some of my guys are searchin' around here for the treasure. If you get lost, holler at one of 'em." We thanked Guld for his advice and entered the next room.

* * *

We were outside and saw many parts of the temple that led both inside and out. We ran down the stairs and saw some dark Keese. For some reason, they were only going for Link and not me.

**_Yes._**

I slashed at them before they could harm to Link. After we killed them, we ran to Bokoblin and it summoned another Bokoblin, which we easily killed. After that we opened the door to the next room of the temple. When we got lower inside, we saw a caged lava pit. When we got down a spot of lava came at us and we ran to a piece of rock and a giant lava hand appeared and raised the rock upward. We got on the next platform and found some vines to climb. When we got up, another mob of bokoblins appeared and we killed them as quick as we could. After killing them, we found another wall of vines and we climbed all across the room. We got down from the platform and got on the ground and the door outside.

The door locked us outside and we were getting ready for a fight. Across from us, a dark Lizalfos was there and came charging at us. It swung its tail at us and we barely dodged it. Link had to dodge all of the attacks and got it tired eventually. I came in and slashed at it like there was no tomorrow, something inside me was emerging.

_**Yes, perfect.**_

After the Lizalfos died, the doors unlocked themselves and we ran over to the other side. When we got inside the room, there were platforms separated by lava and Link used the clawshots on buds to create some platforms on the lava.

* * *

We made it to the other side of the room and I killed a Bokoblin archer with my fire. One of the doors was locked and we went to the door on the right and entered there instead.

Upon entry, we saw a Mogma being held on by rope. Beneath it, the floor was completely filled with lava.

"That stuff looks HOT!" It yelled. "I wouldn't mind a little hot bath for my sore shoulders, but this is too much!" The mogma turned and saw us. "What've we got here? Two new guards?"

"What do you mean _new _guards?" I asked. It scoffed at us.

"You can't break me with interrogation, son. You'll never make me talk! Besides, I"m not some sideshow for you to gawk at! Get lost! Shoo now!"

**_We should._**

_Shut up!_

**_Make me._**

We walked around the room and saw two heated rocks on the platforms. We walked around those until we saw another one in front of us. Behind it, was a chest. Link used the Gust Bellows and the rock began to cool down and evaporate. Link went back and did the same with the other two and two green rupees came out from it. Link opened the chest and got a small key and went to where we entered the room and opened the locked door.

* * *

We were back outside, and we went right and we got blocked by the buds. Link slashed at them and we kept walking and turned left. Looking around, we saw another frog statue. We climbed up some stairs and got up on the platform and the statue happened to be a few feet away from us. Link turned around and saw bud appearing in a hole. He stabbed at it and carefully brought to the frog statue and threw the water at it. The statue closed its mouth and the wall of fire vanished. We got down from the platform and walked through. We killed some Bokoblins and entered another door.

When we got inside, the door locked us in again. In front was a caged lava pit and two lava hands appeared from the ground. I ran down to the lava pit and the hands appeared trying to get me, but I never got burned. I absorbed all the heat and the hands crumbled and were destroyed. The lava began to drain and we saw the Mogma next door. We saw the Mogma looked at the floor and then at us. "Hey! I was watching ya, pal! Ya really socked it to those lava thingers! Amazing stuff! And if ya don't mind doing one more thing while you're at it, how about ya get me down from here!" It said, shouting.

We walked to the door and found a switch inside. Link flipped it and we heard the Mogma being lowered.

* * *

"Oh yaaah! I'm saved!" The mogma said happily. "I don't know who ya are or where you're from, but I owe you big-time! Are you here looking for treasure?" It asked. We nodded. "Ha ha! You were totally caught up in that too, pal! I can see it in your face! You're here because of the 'legend of the sleeping statue', right?!" The mogma looked at Link's digging mitts. "But those are some busted, old diggin' mitts." it sighed. "Ya can't go using them for treasure hunitn'!" The mogma scratched its head until it thought of something. "I got it! As thanks, I'm gonna give ya a replacement pair of from my secret stash! Dont'cha go nowhere!" He burrowed underground and brought out a chest. "All yours! They've been in treasure chest, so they ain't dirty or anything." He beckoned us closer. "Now these ain't the kind of thing that you can easily get your hands on just anywhere, so take good care of'em!" it said, whispering.

"Thanks." Link said.

"No problem. Right, then-I'm outta here! So long!" And the mogma went to its hole. Link opened the chest and got new digging mitts. By the looks of it, Link can get actually get inside a hole.

* * *

Apparently got inside a hole and I had to figure out where he was, but I managed to catch up with him. Guess the Mogma only had one.

* * *

**Night (?)**

I told Link to meet me by the boss door entrance. How I got there, trust me you don't want to know.

I was reading a stone tablet and Link finally got here.

"'Bout time you showed up." I muttered.

"You know how long these dungeons are." Link said. It was night and the lava gave the temple an weird glow. "What does that say?" Link asked.

"_The bridge of decision...  
Choose the path you believe in...  
Move forward bravely._" I didn't look at him. Something inside me is fueling my anger. We walked forward and saw two ledges that led down. On the bottom, was a lake full of lava and on the left and right, a dragon head. Link looked between these two and ran over to the left and jumped. I looked down and saw a platform beginning to form. Link used his sail and landed perfectly and entered the mouth.

_**It's nearly time...**_ I looked around and saw my shadow. It rose from the ground until it was at my height. It's red eyes were revealed as it stared at me.

"Why don't you get out of my head?!" The shadow cocked its head.

_**Now why would I do that? I have all the information I need about Zelda. I know her whereabouts. Heheheheh. I'll make you a deal. If you let me kill Link, I'll spare you and your little girlfriend to a world where the darkness will never touch it.**_

"I won't let you hurt him nor Zelda. .Touch." The shadow began to laugh.

_**Ha! You think you could stop me! I am you, boy! **_He leaned in close to my ear and whispered. _**When I finish with Link and turn Zelda's heart into pure darkness, I'll kill everyone you've ever cared or loved about into dust and turn them into shadows.**_

He started cackling like a maniac as he turned himself back into a normal shadow. And just like that, he was gone.

* * *

Link appeared a few hours later and asked me if we should sleep.

"No. Let's get this shit over with." I said. Link looked at me suspiciously, but shrugged it off and put the boss key inside the door. It opened and Link went in first.

I realize what I have to do. I need to kill m-**No, I need to kill Link...**

**Hehehe...**

* * *

**Looks like things are going to be crazy huh?**

**That's all for this chapter!**

**Story news: Untold Legends: Vol2: Kingdom Hearts (Male Reader) is out. It's the...well, it's in the title isn't it? Be sure to read it, because this story will connect it. Plus, the story takes place 1000 years later.**

**No more news, I'll see you guys in the next chapter!**

**Questions? Comments? Suggestions? Criticism? Let me know in the reviews!**


	30. Chapter 30

**Welcome back, everybody!**

**Last chapter, M and Link went through the temple and are now starting to take on the boss!**

**That's all I have to say, so let's start the chapter!**

**Disclaimer****: I do not own the Legend of Zelda. I only own my OC's.**

**Chapter 30: Death**

_No regret for the confidence betrayed  
No more hiding in shadow  
'Cause I won't wait for the debt to be repaid  
Time has come for you  
-Linkin Park, Victimized_

* * *

**Link (Night ?)**

* * *

As we got inside, the room got dark.

"Ah!" M was holding his head in pain as he fell to the ground.

"M!"

"Get away!" Darkness started to take over him. He began screaming. The scream then turned into laughter. His skin had turned completely black, his hair from black to white. His eyes were blood red, no longer black gold. I looked at my sword.

_Fi's not gonna like this._

**"It's done." **I looked ahead and saw Ghirahim and Tyrannt. Ghirahim had his back faced at us. Tyrannt was on his dark form. Ghirahim turned around with a smile on his face.

"...Oh, hello there, Link. I see you're among the living. Fancy meeting you here." he said calmly.

"What have you done to M?!"

**"I released a soul that he was carrying. Don't worry, he's just taking his time adjusting himself to this body. He is no longer M, he is the Lord of Shadows!" **Tyrannt said, smiling. I got my sword and shield out ready to fight. I felt a something cold touching the back of my neck.

**"I wouldn't do that, if I were you..." **I turned my head and saw M behind me with the point of his blade at my throat. Ghirahim seemed to have noticed this, continued talking.

"We seem to bump into each other time and time again." He gave off a light chuckle. "Oh it's no coincidence, though, is it? You and I, we're bound by the same fate."

"What do you mean?"

**"Ever heard of the cycle?"** Dark M asked.

"What cycle?"

**"The cycle that the goddess put us in. A never-ending curse." **Dark M said, growling. Ghirahim brought light to the room and on top of him were drawings on the wall.

"Look at these old drawings!" Ghirahim exclaimed. "Until I found these, I was...upset about that little stunt the goddess's guard dog pulled at the Gate of Time. What was the twig's name again? Impa?"

**"You are correct!"** Dark M said, insanity in his eyes.

**"Before you continue, Ghirahim..." **Tyrannt said, **"Allow to speak with the shadow."**

"Be my guest."

**"O great Lord of Darkness. I, Lord Tyrannt-"**

**"If it's control over me, it's not gonna happen." **Dark M said, interrupting him.

**"What?! I did what I could to release you and this is how you repay me!"**

**"Let me think about this for one second...Yes. You sir, are pathetic!" **Dark M began walking towards Tyrannt. **"You are below me! So is my master! You expect that when I'm released, you'll have control me? Poor baby!" **He said mockingly. **"Continue, Ghirahim."** Dark M ordered.

Tyrannt was in disbelief. I've never seen him get low and by a shadow. "As I was saying..." Ghirahim said. "These drawings suggest the existence of a second Gate of Time. This news has just filled my heart with rainbows!"

**"If you have a heart or if you even liked rainbows..."** Dark M said sitting down cross-legged.** "You may leave Tyrannt, you are no longer useful."** Tyrannt started to get angry.

**"Listen you... I brought you back-" **But he got interrupted again with a powerful kick to the rib cage. In seconds, Tyrannt was on the wall in his normal form. He clutched his rib and coughed out some blood.

**"I said, you are no longer _useful._ Get out before I kill you."** Dark M's voice became a threat to Tyrannt. Tyrannt giving a look of hatred at Dark M, shrouded himself in darkness and was no longer gestured to Ghirahim to continue with his story as he sat down again.

"Anyway, I've been a busy boy, searching here and there and everywhere for another Gate of Time." He said, turning around and disappeared. Dark M clapped as if he was a child, laughing.

"And yet, I couldn't even find a single clue." He appeared on other side of the room, kneeling while doing something weird. "Since I know I can be honest with you, I'll admit I got a little sulky. It was frowns all around.

**"You poor thing...But how did you manage?"** Dark M said, dramatically. Ghirahim disappeared again, I looked around, but he was nowhere to be seen. I looked up and he was by the drawings. Dark M shifted his body so he could see Ghirahim.

"The thought of never getting my hand on that young girl again was... well, more than I could bear. But then..." He jumped of from the balcony and landed behind me. He clutched by my shoulders holding me close. "Then I found this place! The prospect of a second Gate of Time has made me positively giggly!" I slashed at him and he disappeared again.

**"Guess he doesn't like personal space, unless it's Zelda." **Dark M laughed. I turned around and ran over to attack him. He disappeared again and kicked me from behind, then throwing me back to the center of the room. **"Uh-uh-uh...we must finish listening to his story, Link. Wouldn't want you to be dead by the time he finishes."** He said, wagging at finger. I turned around and Ghirahim appeared next to Dark M.

"That girl...Your adorable friend...She will be instrumental in bringing about the revival of my master."

**"And I fill her completely in darkness!"**

"And even though I feared she was now quite beyond my reach, I despair no longer!" Dark M walked up slowly to me. "...But before we talk any further on that subject, there's still the outstanding matter of your punishment, Link. Do you remember when I told you that the next time we met, I'd make your ears bleed from the sound of your own screams? Well, I've been thinking..." Dark M stopped in his tracks to look at Ghirahim.

**"What the hell are you talking about?"** Dark said, wanting to kill me.

"Perhaps corporal punishment is a touch harsh. I might be willing to forgive and forget if you'll strike a deal." Ghirahim said. "...All I ask is that you tell me where I can find the Gate of Time."

**"I'm right here, you know! Let me kill Link and I'll tell you where it is."** Ghirahim looked at M with a raised eyebrow. **"I have all of M's memories. I know where it is."**

"M, don't!"

**"Shut up! You will die right here and now!" **I got into my battle stance, knowing I'm outnumbered.

"You're not alone in this, Link." said a mysterious voice.

"Ghirahim looked around, searching for the voice. "Who are you? And better yet, _where_ are you?"

"Behind you." They turned around and a person was there. I knew immediately who he was.

**"You!"** Dark M yelled, pointing at the person.

"Yes. And to answer your question, I am Death." He vanished into thin air and appeared right beside me, his scythe at the ready. "It is my job to protect the Hero and the Guardian." He turned to me with a friendly smile. "I have been watching you since M left his kingdom. You must have a lot of questions, but for now, we must handle these fools. You will handle M and I will handle Ghirahim."

**"Sounds good to me." **Dark M said, readying his blade. Ghirahim chuckled ta Death.

"What's so funny?"

"Such behavior. A mysterious person like you needs to be dealt with firmly." Ghirahim said. "I must warn you, we won't go easy on you."

"Neither will we." Death said, pointing his scythe to the ground. Ghirahim's scarf vanished and he raised his arms and they turned black.

"What the...?!" I exclaimed.

"Lovely, aren't they? You'll find the supple skin of my arms tougher than any armor. Doesn't their shape leave you...breathless?" He turned to us. The left side of his face had a crisscross pattern going down. "Behold! Such beauty! Such a pure form! Such an exquisite physique! Such stunning features! Yes. I pretty much got it all. Though there is one teensy, tiny thing I lack...Namely, mercy." He said, with his tongue sticking out. Death was unfazed by all of this.

_How is he not freaked out?_

Ghirahim walked forward, while Dark M ran up to me. I blocked his attack, but the force of it was strong. Every attack Dark M made was quick I could barely dodge them. He even used his fire to create another sword.

**"Come on! It's no fun when I don't cut you up."** Death on the hand, was attacking Ghirahim. I managed to get a hit on Dark M. He got angry and disappeared into the darkness. I looked around, trying to find him. I felt cut on my back. I fell down, and I heard Dark M laughing. Death saw what happened dodged Ghirahim quickly and hit him. Ghirahim backed away and summoned two swords and disappeared. Death did the same and vanished. It was just me and Dark M. He kept cutting me up. I had to block them quickly. He knocked my sword and shield out of my hands and kicked me down. He raised his sword and pointed the blade at me. I closed my eyes waiting for my life to end.

It never came.

* * *

**3rd Person Perspective (Death &amp; Ghirahim)**

The minute Ghirahim disappeared was when Death vanished and transported them both to a different place. The area was dark and there was only a platform filled with blood.

"Where am I?" Ghirahim yelled.

"A place where an ancient war had started and ended thousands of years ago." Ghirahim had his two swords ready and attacked Death, but was blocked. Death then swung his scythe in a circle and summoned undead warriors. Ghirahim looked at them in horror. Their sunken eyes and decaying bodies with rusted armor limped up to the Demon lord with destroyed or rusted swords. Ghirahim killed each one but they kept coming back.

"Why do you want to revive your master?" Death said. Ghirahim was freaking out up when the zombies pulled him down to the bloodied ground. "You wanted to see your master, didn't you?" Death walked up until his face was close to Ghirahim's. Death could sense his fear reaching all time high. He laughed evilly. he brought up his scythe and stabbed Ghirahim as hard as he could. Ghirahim screamed in terror and found himself back into the room again, no zombies holding him down and attack form Death.

_Was that real?_ Ghirahim thought.

They both heard the sound of someone being stabbed and turned to see. Death's eyes widened and what he saw.

M had killed himself.

Ghirahim got from the floor breathing heavily and saw a sword spirit coming out Link's sword and holding M as he fell to the ground. He couldn't hear what she was saying but saw how she was crying for him. Even Link ran up to him. All Ghirahim could hear were the words that Death said to him. Death walked up to the trio and saw M already closing his eyes as his life was going away. The blade was lodged in his stomach, he even blood coming out of his mouth. Fi in tears was begging for M to not leave and how much she loved him. "Link." Death said. Link looked up with tears welling up in his eyes. "There will come a time where his role of the guardian shall become your role." Seeing M, he smirked inside.

_He's not dead. I know who he'll visit. He'll come back here. I already know M._

Death turned around and began walking towards a wall. "We will cross paths again, Link." That was he said and Death has vanished back to Doom City.

Ghirahim still in a state of shock, got out of it and got angry. Link pulled the blade out of M's stomach and held it before Ghirahim. "You stay the hell away from us." Link said, angrily. Even though he was tired, adrenaline gave him the energy he needed to hold that katana.

"...Enough of this foolishness... I am Lord Ghirahim, Demon Lord!" He yelled, holding his chest. "It shouldn't matter how powerful that partner of yours is or that sword. You are still nothing...Not just a human...A human child! And yet you prevail! You filthy scamp! You have awakened a wrath that will burn for eons! I swear to you, whatever it takes, I will drag you into an eternity of torment!" And with that he disappeared. The room brightened and the door was open. Neither of them cared for they have lost a friend who defeated the darkness inside himself.

* * *

**I think I got you guys either angry or sad or something. But the story is not over, I will tell you that!**

**Anyway, I'll see you guys in the next chapter!**

**Questions? Comments? Suggestions? Criticism? Let me know in the reviews!**


	31. Chapter 31

**Welcome back, everybody!**

**Last chapter, M killed himself to save Link and Death told Link that they would cross paths again. Not to mention that knew where M actually is.**

**Other than that, let's continue with the story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Legend of Zelda. I only own my OC's.**

* * *

**Chapter 31: No Longer Dark**

**M (Day ?)**

* * *

_I guess this is what it feels like._

_Death._

_I open my eyes and I realize that I'm in the same area where I met the goddesses. Only this time there was one person. I waked up to the person. I realized it was a man. His back was facing me. He wore the same clothing as me, only white and he wore a cloak that had a hood._

_"You've finally done it." He said, his voice sounding authoritative._

_"Done what?"_

_"Saved Link." He turned around , his hood covering his eyes. He took the hood off and his face partially covered by a mask. His mask only covered his nose and mouth. His disheveled hair was black. His skin was light, almost like Link's. What was strange to me were his eyes. His left was a golden yellow, while his right eye was blood red. What also caught my eye was that he wore a launcher that exactly looks like mine. "You defeated the darkness within you, am I correct?" he asked. I simply nodded. "Look over there." He said, pointing to the left. I turned and found a dead body. He looked exactly like me except his hair was white, his eyes were red, and his skin was completely dark. There was a blade sticking out of his stomach, blood seeping through the floor. My eyes widened as I realized who it was. "Yes. The Lord of Shadows." I turned to the person in front of me and saw his eyes. They had a sign of...regret? "This person once had a family of his own before his lust for power. Murdered his own wife and children. Tried to kill me in the war, before possessing me to kill the hero that I failed to protect."_

_"Are you..." He simply nodded._

_"Grand Star. I believe you've heard stories about me in the Eternal Kingdom. Yes, they are true. But I believe they never told that the Lord of Darkness is my brother."_

_"Brother?"_

_"Aye. He was destined to become king until our father gave the throne to my youngest brother."_

_"Magnus." He simple nodded again._

_"My brother was furious and left the kingdom and created himself a castle. The land in which it is called 'Wasteland.' Magnus was afraid of our brother, so he created a team where people born from different worlds, while they remain loyal in the Eternal Kingdom. He created UGC. He believed that hybrids had the a part of the abilities from one world and would be able to use them as an advantage. I was a hybrid myself. Part of Hyrule, born in the Eternal Kingdom."_

_"So am I."_

_"Tell me about Fi." Grand Star said, changing the subject. I raised an eyebrow at him. "You already know about what happened in the war, including her fate." He said. "Do you truly love her?"_

_"Yes." Grand Star walked over to my dark self and pulled the blade out of him. "No matter how many times you kill him, he will always come back."_

_"How do I end this?"_

_"Break the cycle the goddesses put you and your friends in." He took off his mask and his mouth was nearly scratched off. Three large gashes were shown diagonally from his lips to his chin. "When I fought my brother, I never knew how powerful he got until he scratched me. He was no longer my brother, but a demon. If your dark self is alive, there's no doubt that my brother is too. Kill him and I'll give Fi the life she deserves. When you face him, you will no longer rely on the darkness, it left you. Don't give up hope. I will give you a new weapon that will help, but only when you are on your last legs. Also, when you get inside the Gate of Time, I want you to talk to Impa. Mention my name and she will take you to another room, while Link talks to Zelda." He warned._

_My eyes widened when he said this. "How do you know this?"_

_"I can see through your eyes, boy. That's all I have to say. Do we understand each other?" He asked._

_"I understand."_

_"Very well." He said, putting his mask back on. "I will bring you back to your mortal body. Be sure to stop the Lord of Darkness." Light took over me and everything went dark._

* * *

I woke with a start, sitting up and breathing heavily. I looked around and saw Link, injured and Fi, tears still falling. "Magnus!" Fi yelled, holding me tight. I held on to her tight in response as she wept.

"It's okay. I'm here." I said, comforting her.

"Death was here." Link said, smiling. "He said that we would cross paths again. Your eyes!"

"What about it?" I said.

"They're back to their normal color." He held out an empty bottle and I saw my eyes were brown again.

_No longer dark. _

Fi had calmed down and looked at me as I stroked her hair, lovingly. We all got up and went to the door while Fi held onto my arm.

* * *

We had gotten the final sacred flame. Link's sword had turned into it's true form. The master sword as what Fi called. The third triangle also appeared in Link's hand and on my launcher. We left the temple and went straight back to Skyloft.

* * *

**Day 20**

After resting up and supplying all our items, we left Skyloft and went back to the Sealed Grounds to open the Gate of Time.

When we got there, everything was different. We saw a wooden track next to the landing.

"Who built this?" Link said.

"How the hell should I know?" We kept walking until we entered the temple.

We walked inside and Groose and the old woman saw us.

"Ah! Your sword!" She said. There can be no doubt. The sacred flames have purified this blade. Well done, Link. That swords hold tremendous power." She then turned to me. "And it seems the darkness has no control over you." She also my blade was no longer at my hip, but on my back. "A change, I suppose."

"That was old self. This time, I'm ready to defend my friends from all kinds of darkness." The old woman nodded, seeing how I completely changed. She then turned back to Link.

"Link, that power within your sword is a sacred force. It is a divine power left to us by the gods of old. The same power that is spoken of in the Ballad of the Goddess. To look upon you is to see that same great power, now flowing through you and the sword you carry."

"Thanks." Link said, scratching the back of his neck.

The old woman chuckled. "Come, Link. You must now open the Gate of Time. Now that the sacred force dwells within your blade, strike the Gate of Time with a Skyward Strike and it will surely awaken. Climb upon the pedestal, and show the gate your sword's power!" Link did as she requested when the ground shook hard.

"WHOA-HO!" Groose yelled.

"No.. I fear the seal has given way once again. That terrible beast is awakening even as we speak. It is likely that the monster reacted to the sacred power given off by your sword." She lowered her head in disappointment. "I wish it had not happened, but there was no other way to open the gate. So it goes..." She looked up to us. "Link, M, you must imprison the beast once again." We both nodded.

"All right! Bring it on!" Groose yelled. We turned to him in question. "This is what I've been waiting for. It's time to break out my new toy! Trust me, that flabby bag of teeth doesn't stand a chance."

"Uh..." was all I said.

"Well? What are we waiting for? I'm heading out there!" Groose ran out to the Sealed Grounds. We ran after Groose, knowing he will probably do something completely stupid.

We were outside and Groose yelled from the top."Hey! Link! M!" We looked up and saw Groose in a strange wooden cart filled with bombs.

_BOMBS!_

"Duh huh huh! Try not to drool on your shirt as you stare at this amazing superweapon I've been working on! I call it...the Groosenator! Leaves you speechless, doesn't it? That's only natural. you wouldn't believe how much time I put into building this beauty. Here-check it out!" He began to explain what his new weapon could do. "First, I got all the fences cluttering the area of the way. Then I laid down the rails for her to run on. All by myself, of course." He said, taking pride of his work. "I don't know what came over me! I had no clue I had the talent to make something like this, you know? Anyhow, you just tell me where you want to place my shots, and I'll put a hurting on that ugly monster!" He chuckled to himself as he crossed his arms. "I don't care how beefy you are- you're bound to stumble for a few moments after taking one of my big bombs to the body!" He looked at the seal. "Hang on, though...That monster showed up a smidge sooner than I was expecting. There are a few final adjustments I gotta make before she can move on the rails I've put down. I'll call out to you when she's ready for action. Till then, do whatever the hell you can to hold off that damn beast!" We both nodded and we ran down towards the seal.

The seal broke as we reach up to it and the Imprisoned started to rise.

"Holy."

"Shit." I said, completing Link's sentence. The Imprisoned rose and it grew two long arms as it roared at us.

We started to attack at its legs as quick as we could. The Imprisoned used it arms to grab onto a ledge. We heard Groose yell at us and we told to fire. He aimed the bomb with good accuracy and stopped the beast from getting up on the ledge. We kept going at it until the Imprisoned stopped and turned itself back into the seal again. Link when down and sealed it again, giving us a little bit of time until it awakens again.

We both got up to the entrance of the temple and met up with Groose. "Nice work there, Link, M! Course, you couldn't've done it without me, but no need to thank Groose. I know I saved your tail. Now let's get that Gate of Time thing up and running. I'll go on ahead!" Groose said.

"Sure, whatever." I said, rolling my eyes. Inside, I was glad he managed to help us.

We got back inside and the old woman saw us. "It seems the both of you were successful in imprisoning the monster again." The old woman said.

"To be honest. Without Groose helping us, we'd be in serious trouble." Link said. Groose patted Link in the back hard. "Maybe I shouldn't have said that." Link said, quietly. I laughed.

"Either way, you both have my thanks, Link, M. As do you, Groose." She said, congratulating us. "I do not wish to dwell on what may have happened if you two hadn't been here."

"Duh huh huh...you give me too much credit, Grannie." Groose said, blushing. "You were the one who got me to stop feeling sorry for myself and put my energy into into doing what I could to help."

"I did what was necessary to get you to realize your full potential." The old woman then turned to us. "Link, M. You must wonder just what it is you've been fighting out there in the great pit."

"What is it?" Link asked.

"There is much I could tell you, but suffice to say it is the root of the evil we face. When you pass through the Gate of Time, you shall learn more. We may seal it and reseal it a thousand times, but it will always shatter the bonds that confine it. Such is its awesome power. We must destroy it at its source or suffer this fate again and again."

"We understand." I said.

"Good. Then there is no time to lose. Hit the gate with a Skyward Strike." The old woman instructed to Link once more.

"Come on, already! Charge that sword of yours with that sacred stuff Grannie was talkin' about, and zap the Gate of Time!" said an impatient Groose. "Right on, Grannie." He said, giving respect to the old woman.

"...Indeed. Now, Link, go. Go to the gate." Link walked up to the pedestal and struck the gate with a Skyward Strike and it transformed into three gears. The middle gear opened to reveal a portal. Link and I walked to the portal and turned to see the old woman and Groose. "Do not fear it. This is what we have waited for." The old woman said, walking toward us. "At long last, the gate has been reactivated. Standing before is a path that transcends to the past...to the very place where Zelda awaits." Upon mentioning Zelda, I saw Link's face in relief. "Go bravely, Link. If everything is as I suspect, the reunion with Zelda you've fought so hard for lies beyond this gate." We nodded and looked Groose.

"Aren't you gonna come with us, Groose?" I asked.

"Nah, don't worry about me. I'm gonna hang back here, Link."

"You sure?" Link said.

"Yea. The damn monster doesn't know when to quit, and Grannie here keeps yapping on and on about how we never know when it might bust free again. Someone's gotta stick around and guard the place. Might as well be me." He said, pointing to himself. "Besides, if I'm not here, who's gonna look out for the old girl? And you know what..." He turned around and walked away. He wanted to say something, but instead said, "Naw, forget about it..." He stopped at the door of the temple and turned his head a bit. "When you see Zelda, tell her I said, 'What's up?'" He never gave us a chance to respond and left the temple.

"Groose." Link said, quietly.

"It was bad enough to know that Groose was not hero, but hey he helped us." I said, looking at Link. He gave a small smile. "Wish us luck." I said to the old woman. We turned around and entered the Gate of Time.

* * *

**That's it for this chapter! Things are starting to get interesting!**

**I'll see you next time in the next chapter!**

**Questions? Comments? Criticism? Suggestions? Let me know in the reviews!**


	32. Chapter 32

**Welcome back, everybody!**

**Last chapter, M met with someone on his death and came back. They've also gotten the third sacred flame and are able to go back to the Sealed Grounds and open the Gate of Time. After sealing the Imprisoned again now they have entered the past.**

**I'm back in college, so the story might be delayed. **

**I think were halfway finished with this story. That's good! Other than that, let's continue with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Legend of Zelda. I only own my OC's.**

* * *

**Chapter 32: Zelda's Sacrifice**

**Link (Day 20)**

* * *

We entered through the Gate of Time and saw Impa staring at us. We walked down the steps and went to her.

"...At last. I've been expecting you, Link and M." she said. "You are doubtless overwhelmed, so I will explain things as simply as I can. This is the Temple of Hylia, though it will come to be known as the Sealed Temple sometime in the future. You stand in the past, ages before your own time. Here the goddess, Hylia, has only just sealed away Demise..."

"Who's Demise?" We asked.

"A great evil." She said before continuing her explanation. "And little time has passed since the goddess sent the outcropping of rock into the sky that would one day become Skyloft. It is true to its name. You have passed through the Gate of Time to an era in the distant past. I know you will have many questions. But for now, the both of you must proceed back through the doors behind you." She said.

"Actually..." M said. Impa stared at him with a raised eyebrow. "I need to talk to you Impa. There's something I need to tell you."

"Very well." She said. Impa then gestured to the two doors behind her. "Link, it is there that the person you've risked life and blood to defend waits for you."

"Thanks." I said and I ran up to the doors and went inside.

* * *

I walked inside and I saw her. Her golden blonde hair cascading on her back. Her white dress shining against the sunlight. She truly looked like a goddess.

"Zelda!" I yelled almost running towards her. She turned around slowly and she smiled back at me.

"You've come so far, Link...I'm glad you made it. Where's M?" She said.

"M went to talk to Impa. I'm just glad your safe." I said. She nodded.

"I imagine Impa filled the both of you in on everything. We've traveled very far from home...to the distant past."

"Yeah, she did." I said, smiling. She frowned about what she was about to tell me. "Zelda? What's wrong?"

"In this era, the wounds inflicted on the land during the battle between the goddess and the demon king known as Demise have not yet healed. All the fairy tales about that war we heard growing up in Skyloft... Incredible as it may seem, they appear to be all too real."

"What do you mean?"

She looked up at the ceiling. "I think it's time you learned the whole story. Let me try to explain..."

* * *

_The old gods created a supreme power that gave anyone who possessed it the ability to shape reality and fulfill any desire. They called it the Triforce._

_In his thirst to make the world his own, Demise and the Lord of Darkness readied a massive army of monsters for war. They sought to take the Triforce for themselves by force._

_The goddess feared for her people. She used her power to send both them and the Triforce into the sky on a slice of earth she cut away from the land._

_This floating rock became the new home of our people. In time, it became to be known as Skyloft._

_After a long and fierce battle, the goddess, Hylia, succeeded in sealing away Demise. The Lord of Darkness, unfortunately, escaped and went back to his kingdom, only to be killed by his brethren. However, soon after the demon king was imprisoned, it became clear that the seal would hold long against his fearsome power._

_Hylia suffered grave injuries in her battle with the demon king. She knew that if he broke free again, there would be no stopping him._

_And if the demon king were to free himself, it would mean the end of the world for all beings on this land and the Eternal Kingdom._

_In order to put an end to the demon king, Hylia devised two separate plans and set them both into motion._

* * *

"What do you mean?" Link asked, worried about where this story is going. Zelda walked down the steps heading towards me.

"Fi was once a human. She became the first temporary guardian of the chosen hero for this mission. The real guardian was away in the Eternal Kingdom. She became a spirit that resides in your sword from what Hylia saw in her thoughts. That was Hylia's first plan." she stopped a good ten feet in front of me. "Her second plan...was to abandon her divine form and transfer her soul to the body of a mortal. ...She made this sacrifice, as you have likely guessed, so that the supreme power created by the old gods could one day be used. For while the supreme power of the Triforce was created by the gods, all of its power can never be wielded by one. Knowing this power was her last and only hope, the goddess gave up her divine powers and her immortal form." She looked at me tearful eyes. "You've probably figured out by now, haven't you Link?"

"I think so..." I said, realizing what she was talking about.

"You are the chosen hero, Link, the hero's guardian is M, and I, Zelda..." She said keeping a straight face. "I am the goddess reborn as a mortal. The day of the ceremony, Ghirahim's tornado tossed me out of the sky and down to the world below. I was nearly captured by the demonic forces, but I was rescued by an old woman who lives in the Sealed Grounds. I had no memory at all of my existence as Hylia, but she explained it to me. She helped me remember who I was...and what I had to do. I set out to pray at the goddess statues located in each temple across the land. Each statue stirred up memories within me. After I visited them all, Impa, an agent of the goddess, led me here...to the past." She then walked towards me until we were face to face.

"...All of this is part of the same great effort to prevent the revival of Demise. Stripped of his true physical form of the seal that binds him, he takes the shape of an abomination. But even in his hideous state, he's more than capable of devouring this land if we allow him to do what he desires." She turned her face away from me.

"We must stop him from freeing himself from the seal that imprisons him. At any cost... That is why I intend to remain here in this time and place... To sustain the seal as best as I can. As long as I continue this vigil, we may be able to prevent the demon king from fully reviving himself in our own time."

"Stay?!" Zelda nodded.

"I must maintain the seal that Hylia-rather, that I-created so long ago and keep it strong for as long as I am able. With the memories of my former life returning to me, I can see now that this is my purpose."

"Zelda..."

"Link, the goddess created the great blade for very specific reasons. For the task of standing against Demise in the monstrous form he now assumes rests solely on your shoulders. Back in our time, you and M have already driven him back into his prison twice now. I can't thank you enough for that, Link."

"Thanks, I guess." She nodded again.

"During your long journey, you've grown so much. The both of you have learned wisdom from solving devious puzzles and traps and by working together. The both of you have also gained power by homing and tempering both yourself and your sword. And by overcoming the trials set before you by the goddess, the both of you have found true courage. Now that those qualities reside in the two of you, you two are worthy of wielding the power the old gods left behind for our kind. The two of you can claim the Triforce." She held out her to me as I slowly held out mine to touch hers. They were so soft. I bent down on my knees and listened to what Zelda had to say.

_"Valient hero, you and your guardian have endured many hardships and journeyed far in your quest to reach this place. Along your travels you have found wisdom, power, courage, and for this I shall bless your sword with goddess's power. May it gave you the strength to drive back the abomination that threatens this land!"_ The three golden triangles began to glow on my hand.

"The mark you see upon the back of your hand is proof that you are the hero of legend and that within you dwells sacred power. It is the mark of the Triforce. Stand now, Link. Draw your sword." I did as ordered and stood up and unsheathed my sword. I raised it skyward and the had to turned into its true form. Zelda turned around, making sure I couldn't see her face.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Link, before I say another word, I feel like I owe you and M an apology."

"What for?"

"You see, the mark of the Triforce on your hand is a symbol of the greatest power in this world. If you can obtain the actual Triforce, we will have the power to vanquish Demise once and for all. The problem is, among the countless souls in the world, only select a few-those with an unbreakable spirit-can weild its might." She began walking slowly towards the stairs as she talked.

"Why?"

"It's impossible to know the true reason why the old gods created the Triforce. But I have a theory of my own. The gods created the Triforce, yet they specifically designed it so that their own kind could never use its power. Somehow, I think that may have been their way of giving hope to all the mortal beings of this land." She said, stopping by the edge of the stairs."...Which brings us back to you and M."

"Back to me and M?" I said, confused.

"To face Demise and the Lord of Darkness, and give the land hope, the goddess, Hylia, needed two people with an unbreakable spirit. Those two people are you and M. But spirit alone wasn't enough. You and M had to overcome many trials and awaken the hero and guardian within yourselves so that the two of you could wield that supreme power." She took a deep breath before she continued. "And so Hylia... I mean, and so I... I knew that if it meant saving Zelda, you and M would know throw yourselves headfirst into any danger, without even a moment's doubt..." Why was she saying her name in third person? "I...I used the both of you."

"WHAT?! WHY?!" I yelled, scared the shit out of my own mind. She started walking up the stairs heading towards the light as she explained.

"I can't to tell you how sorry I am for pulling you into all of this, Link. But you have to understand this is a war, and the fate of these lands hangs in the balance. I need yours and M's strength to tip the scales in our favor..." She stopped again when she reached the light. "All that may be well intentioned and true, but it doesn't mean it's right... and it doesn't excuse my actions. But I'm prepared to price for what I've done."

"Zelda..." I said, completely concerned for her.

"To ensure that the seal holds, I will remain here in this time...deep in sleep for thousands of years." She turned around, tears coming out of her eyes. I ran towards but she shook her head. "Link...I can't say it enough. I'm so sorry for the way I had to involve you in this. But until my memory of things before our lifetime returned to me, I had no idea we were fated to carry such a heavy destiny. Before all this, I was happy just spending my days hanging around with you in Skyloft. I wanted that feeling to last forever." A beam of light overcame her and I ran towards, but was stopped by gem protecting her.

"Zelda! No! Don't do this!" I yelled, as my feelings for her took me over. I banged on the gem as hard as I could. I knew then and there, she also had the same feelings for me.

"While it's true that I'm Hylia reborn, I'm still my father's duaghter and your friend... I'm still your Zelda." She said.

_My Zelda. _That sent a wave of happiness to my heart.

"When Demise and the Lord are finally gone, there will be no more need for the seal that binds him, and then I'll be able to wake up. So I'm going to ask you a favor, sleepyhead." I chuckled slightly as tears came out of my eyes.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Ever since we were kids, I'd always be the one to wake you up when you slept in. But this time, when all of this is over, will you come and wake me up?"

"I promise." I said, giving a sad smile. She closed her eyes as light started to brighten.

"ZELDA!" I moved my head and closed my eyes from the light. When the light was gone, I opened my eyes and saw Zelda, sleeping.

"When this all over, I promise." I said, quietly.

_I love you._

I felt a hand on my shoulder and I stood up.

"Let's head back." M said. I nodded and took a deep breath. I turned around to find M wearing something different. He wore a cloak that had a hood, covering his face his eyes. And wore a mask that covered his bottom half of his face. "I'll explain later when we get back to Skyloft."

"How much did you hear?"

"Just enough." We walked back towards Impa and said our goodbyes and went back to the Gate of Time, back into the present.

* * *

**That was an emotional moment right there!**

**Not to mention, M getting some new clothing.**

**I'll tell you how he got then in the next chapter when M and Link go back to the present.**

**Questions? Comments? Suggestions? Criticism? Let me know in the reviews!**


	33. Chapter 33

**Welcome back, everybody!**

**Last chapter, Link and M went back to the past. M had to talk to Impa and got new clothing, while Link had to hear what Zelda had to say about the past. Sacrificing herself, Zelda went to an eternal sleep and now it's up to our heroes to find the Triforce.**

* * *

**Hope you guys are doing great! Let's move on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Legend of Zelda. I only own my OC's.**

* * *

**Chapter 33: Levias**

**Link (Day: 20)**

* * *

We were back to the present and the old woman saw us. She also took notice on what M was wearing but said nothing.

"So you've returned." She said.

"Yeah." We walked down from the and stopped in front of her. "Zelda told me everything."

"I see..." She said. She turned and we saw the door where Zelda is asleep. "On the other side of that gate, Zelda waits, suspended in a sleep without end. But do not despair, for she is still alive and well." She then turned back to us. "True to legend, the Triforce is the one thing with the power to vanquish Demise. It is thought to have been hidden within Skyloft by the goddess. Sadly, that is all we know of where it rests. All other clues to its whereabouts have been lost to the ages. Link, M. The two of you have likely come to the same conclusion, but I will spell it out just the same. The key to finding the Triforce must be in Skyloft. Go now, you two. Find the Triforce."

"We will." M said.

"Whoa! Whoa there! Hold up!" We turned to find Groose yelling at us from a distance. He was standing what looked like a small patio. "Link, M. There's something I gotta tell you."

"What is it?" I asked, walking up to him. He was crossing his arms as he was hesitating. He also took notice of what M was wearing, but didn't say anything. "So, Zelda... How's she holding up? Was she OK when you saw her?"

I gave Groose a sad smile. "Actually... She's sleeping because of what's going on."

"That's terrible. It's gotta be so hard for the poor girl. But you're going to do something about this mess, right?"

"Of course!" M said, taking his hood off but not his mask. Groose took a moment to say what he wanted to say and smiled.

"Guys...I made up my mind. I'm not going back."

"What?!" M said as his eyes widened. He was almost as shocked as I am.

"I'm staying right here with Grannie." He said.

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"Aww, don't look so bummed out. Do I look sad? Nah, I'm doing what I want to do! I don't know how to explain it. I got this feeling in my belly that there's work to do here. Someone's gotta watch that big, ugly monster, and someone's gotta make sure Grannie's doing all right. It ain't as action packed as what you're doing, but maybe this is my destiny. Know what I mean?" We nodded. "Besides, it's not so bad here. Living up in the sky was OK, I guess, but don't you just love the way it smells down here?" I raised my eyebrow. "What? That's not weird to say!" Groose said, defending himself.

"It's all right, Groose." M said. "I know the feeling." His smile turned into a small frown. He shook it off and gestured for Groose to continue. Groose turned around.

"Check it out." There was a small grassy area in front of us and inside was a hole in the middle. "Zelda and Grannie have brought life back to the land in here. I bet even the weakest sapling could grow into one beast of a tree in soil like this. It'd brighten this place up a little too. I mean, sure, it'd take a few years for it to grow, but as far as I'm concerned, I got nothing but time. It's weird to say out loud but that's how I feel right now." He turned his body back to us. "So...yeah...you know. When you two get back to Skyloft, do me a favor and let people know I'm doing OK down here. Cawlin and Strich might get a little emotional since they look up to me, but you tell them I'm happy, OK?"

"Sure." I said.

"Thanks, guys." We left the temple and went back to Skyloft.

* * *

Back in Skyloft, M and Fi went to tell Cawlin and Strich where Groose is and, to my surprise, help people, while I have to go find the Headmaster. I was at his and knocked.

"Come in." said his voice. I entered and the Headmaster saw me. "Ah, hello, Link! Have you heard anything more about my daughter?" He asked. I looked at the ground in disappointment.

_How could I tell him that Zelda was in the past?_

"What is it...?" He said, snapping out of my thoughts. "If you know anything at all, I urge you to share it with me."

"I wish I could but..."

"...but you can't?" He said, finishing my sentence. I nodded. He sighed heavily. "I...understand. I'm sure you have good reason for keeping quiet... Link, I've been doing some thinking since we last spoke. You have had this destiny thrust upon you without warning...or choice, for that matter. But I wish to help you as best I can. I'm getting older, and I lack the vigor of youth...but even old men have ways of being useful, too! I wish to share as much of my knowledge with you as I can! If you have any question..._any_ question at all about Skyloft or its history, I will be glad to tell you all that I know."

"There is one thing. What do you know about the Triforce?"

"The Triforce?" He said. "Link, where do you hear that word?" He said in a a whisper.

"When I was down on the surface, I heard about it from someone explaining about the ancients."

"It's true that the ancient texts make several mentions of the Triforce within their pages. Unfortunately, the actual location of the Triforce isn't illuminated in any of those tomes. Its whereabouts are lost to history. Sorry, Link. It shames me to say it, but my knowledge is of little use on this subject."

"Do you know anyone else who might know?"

"Within Skyloft? No, I doubt anyone else in town would know much about a subject as ancient and archaic as that..."

"Thank you, Headmaster." I was about to open the door, when the Headmaster called me. "What is it, Headmaster?" I asked.

"Though, there is one whose vast knowledge may be of use... Surely your familiar with Levias, the great sky spirit who has guarded our realm for ages?" I shook my head. "Levias has served as the protector of our skies for a long time, and his knowledge of our world is encyclopedic, to put it mildly. If anyone in the entirety of Skyloft and beyond were to know about the Triforce, it would be him."

"Where can I find him?" The Headmaster sighed.

"Yes...I feared that might be your next question. About that... I imagine in your travels you've taken notice of the tremendous thunderhead that suddenly appeared in our skies." I nodded. "Recently, I've heard rumors suggesting Levias is trapped inside that massive cloud. I asked Instructor Owlan to look into this troubling cloud in order to determine if there is any truth to these rumors. I had meant to inquire about his findings earlier but completely forgot about it after Zelda went missing. Instructor Owlan can fill me in on the details later, so why don't you go speak with him yourself and see what his investigation has revealed?"

"Thank you."

"Good luck to you and M." He said. I left his office and went to Instructor Owlan's office. I knocked on his door.

"Who is it?" He asked.

"It's me, Link."

"Come in." I opened the door and saw him. "Ah, Link. How goes your search for Zelda? Have you and M found her yet?" He asked.

"She's...somewhere else. Instructor, I need to speak with Levias."

"Levias?" His eyes widened. "Ah, so you've talking to the headmaster, I take it? If I'm correct, Levias is the one inside the thunderhead. But...that's not the Levias that we all know."

"What do you mean?"

"That's...a monster! It certainly looks like Levias, but last time I approached him, he came rushing at me! And his eyes... They were full of malice. People change... Or, old, wizened creatures change, rather. Perhaps its more that...he is possessed by something. That's how it felt to me."

_Almost like M._

"I need to speak with him!"

"That's...impossible. I don't think Levias is capable of listening. not in his current state, no. And...even if you were to get close enough to talk to him, it will likely end with you getting brushed aside and sent flying to your death in a sea of clouds."

"I don't care, I'm sill going." I said, determined.

"What?...I see...It's because you need to find Zelda. I understand...I get the feeling that I say would talk you out of it." He thought for a bit and had an idea. "Come with me!"

* * *

We were outside by a diving platform. M and Fi were also with us. "Levias is inside the thunderhead. He's been acting so strangely... Like something has possessed him. If we can somehow free him from whatever it is that has a hold over him, then there's a chance he will return to his senses. Listen well, Link, because what I'm about to teach you a very powerful bird-riding technique. It's called the Spiral Charge! Using the Spiral Charge, you can rid Levias of the blight that has hold of him! The technique is quite easy to perform. Your Loftwing will do a spiral attack. However, the acceleration effect lasts longer than any attack move you've used so far. Maintaining stable flight can be tricky. This is a technique that only senior Knight Academy students who have mastered high-level flight skills are allowed to perform. It's still a bit too early for you, but... This is an extraordinary circumstance, so I'll make an exception this time. However, I will test you."

**M (Night 20)**

* * *

Link had finished his test and we went back to his room, getting ready for bed and be able to free Levias tomorrow.

"M." I looked up from my bed as Fi fell asleep next to me and turned my head to Link.

"Yeah?"

"Weren't you going to explain to me about that cloak?"

"Oh. While you were talking to Zelda. I talked to Impa about someone I met when I died. She led to this secret room and there was this chest. I opened and inside was this cloak and a journal. They were both from the Grand Star."

"Grand Star?"

"Didn't Zelda tell about him?" He nodded. "That's all you need to know. Get some sleep." Link fell asleep on his bed. Fi had already slept. It took a while for me to sleep, but I did.

* * *

**Day 21**

We were inside the Thunderhead, Scrapper right behind us. I nearly threw up when Link used the Spiral Charge to get in. We landed on a platform and Scrapper put the pumpkin soup down, which we got from Pumpkin Landing. "I'm unloading this cargo of pumpkin soup here." the robot said. "Your majesty, you've picked an odd place for soup delivery. Feels dangerous. Something could jump out at us at any moment, hungry for soup...or robot." It said, trembling. Scrapper put the soup down and floated up to us. "I'm out of here! See you around, zzzrt!" The minute Scrapper left, the clouds got dark. On the top of the thunderhead, Levias appeared. It flew towards us, eyeballs appearing under the whale's belly. We got off the platform and on Link's Loftwing. Link took out th eyeballs quickly. I saw something on the blowhole.

"Link! Drop me off there!" I yelled, pointing at the blowhole.

"Why?!"

"I saw something!" He flew over there and I got off and landed on its head and took out my katana. Something came out of the blowhole and stared at me. "You want to dance?" It shot up and with its single eye and screeched. It spit a ball of something and I hit it back. It damaged the parasite. It started spitting more and hit them back. It fell to the ground and I attacked its eye, filling my blade with fire. It screeched in agony. I sheathed my blade and summoned all of my fire and aimed at its eyes at full blast. The parasite screeched until it was no more. "Yes!" I said, breathing heavily. The whale started to react and flew up. I grabbed to its head. The clouds turned back to normal and the whale floated down. I was still holding on to it. Link got on the Levias' head and helped me up.

"You okay?" He asked. I nodded. Levias spoke up.

"Tell me, boys, was it you who brought me this most delectable cauldron of pumpkin soup?" He asked.

"Yes."

"I must apologize for my earlier behavior. A most peculiar and irksome pest possessed me. I was not myself. But that business is done with now! The delicious aroma of that soup has restored me to my senses. I am the great spirit they call Levias. Before she passed from this world so long ago, the goddess, Hylia, appointed me as warden of the skies. And what do they call you two?"

"Link."

"Magnus."

"Ah, Link and Magnus, is it? Two pleasing names, that. Your parents clearly have excellent taste in names." Levias chuckled. We stumbled a bit. "Hmm... You two carry a curious sword. And I sense two silent powers dwelling somewhere in that little frame. Ah, I see it now. Link, you are the goddess's chosen hero. Magnus, you are the hero's chosen guardian. How interesting... I assume you've come to hear what I know of the Triforce."

"You know?" Link asked.

"Yes... Listen closely, and I will tell you. As you likely know, long ago, an evil force attempted to take the Triforce for his own. The goddess did everything in her power to prevent that from happening. For safety, she hid the Triforce within the rock you call Skyloft. The location of it is secret and has been for a long time. Not even I know of its location, but the goddess entrusted me with a hint as to the Triforce's location. The clue is a song, meant to be played the harp you hold. It is known as the Song of the Hero. The song is the key to revealing the location of the Triforce. The goddess split this song into four parts. She entrusted with with a part of the song and the other three dragons of the land. You must gather the parts of the songs. Convince the dragons to give theirs and teach you. When they've finished, come to me and I shall give mine with my voice! Go on then. Find the dragons you now seek!" We nodded and got off of Levias' head and got out of the Thunderhead and went to Faron Woods.

* * *

**Guess things are getting interesting, eh?**

**I'll see you guys next time when they get the first part of the Song of the Hero!**

**Questions? Comments? Suggestions? Criticism? Let me know in the reviews!**


	34. Chapter 34

**Welcome back, everybody!**

**Last chapter, M and Link saved Levias from his prison and are now on their way to talk to the dragons to get the Song of the Hero.**

**That's all I got to say, so continue with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Legend of Zelda. I only own my OC's.**

* * *

**Chapter 34: The Imprisoned (Final Fight)**

**Link (Day 21)**

* * *

I was on the drop to Faron Woods when Fi announced something. M went to Skyloft, said he had some business to attend. I didn't ask, but he did give me the harp, just in case. I just went without him. "A report, Master." Fi said, snapping me out my thoughts.

"What is it, Fi?" I asked.

"An unusual phenomenon is taking place in Faron Woods, making it impossible to descend directly into them at the moment." She said.

"All right." I said. I know she's worried for M, but she can't leave as long as I wield the Master sword. So I ended up landing in the back of the Sacred Temple.

* * *

I went inside the temple and saw the old woman. "Where is M?" She asked.

"He has some business to attend to." I said. The old woman nodded. "I need to find the dragons."

"What for?"

"For the Song of the Hero."

"Ah. When the Song of the Hero is complete, the path to the Triforce shall be illuminated?" I nodded. "Then take care and be on your way!" I walked outside and found Groose with his weapon.

"Link! Where's M?" He asked.

"He's up in Skyloft." Groose nodded. Then out of nowhere, the ground started to shake violently.

"The beast looks like it wants to break free again! Gotta get into position! Hang tight!" He ran over to his spot. I ran over to him as the seal started to crack, shaking the ground violently. "Whoa!" We both grabbed on to something. "Feels like the seal is going to give way any second. Uh...but no need to panic! You know what the Groosenator can do, right?" I nodded. "As long as I'm at the controls of this bombshell beauty, I don't even know the meaning of the word 'defeat'! Flinging bomb's on this monster's face, defending the land... It's my purpose, I think. It's why I'm here. Anyway, Link, we've got work to do. Try no to get in the way of my shots, OK?" I nodded and ran to the seal. It began to break and the monstrosity rose once more and looked down on me and roared. Without M, this will be hard. It grew arms this time. I ran over to it and cut off its toes, Groose threw a bomb and aimed at its arms. It was trying to climb. For some reason, upon impact I heard a scream. I finished with all of its toes and it fell. I attacked the seal on its head, embedding it. The monster roared as it roared, it grew a dark halo on its head and it started to fly. I heard laughter coming from it. That freaked Groose out. Groose threw a bomb and the monster fell straight to the cracked earth. I ran over to it and stabbed it as hard as I could. The monster roared again and it started to fly. I heard Groose yelling at me. "LINK! COME UP TO THE TEMPLE, AND MAKE YOUR WAY OVER HERE! HUSTLE UP!" I nodded and used the winds to get tot Groose. I saw the Imprisoned heading straight for temple.

"What do we do?" I asked.

"I'm going to catapult you." Groose said with a wicked grin on his face. My face paled, but I got on his catapult and he fired. I was screaming until I landed on the beasts' head. It paid no attention to me. I got my sword ready and stabbed at the seal. The monster screeched in agony, turing white and disappearing into the seal again. I landed next to it and sealed the monster again. I was breathing heavily and got up to the old woman and Groose.

"The beast has been sealed into its prison for a third time." The old woman said. "Link, Groose... You have both done well. But I fear we can't dwell on your success. The strength of the seal seems to wane with each escape. We are almost out of time, Link. Have you and M found or are you two close to finding the Triforce?"

"Yes. I just need to speak to the three dragons."

"It is right your search led you here. The woods are close by. Unfortunately, something has happened there... I am unsure of what but it seems that the woods have been flooded with water. To protect the land, I closed the gate leading to the woods and used a simple seal. The seal will only hold as long as the gate is closed. You won't be able to open it without flooding the place. Given this situation, I am at a loss as to how you enter these woods." She said. It was then Groose had an idea.

"Consider your problem solved!" He said. We both turned to him. "After that last battle, it got me thinking about other ways to use the Groosenator. Link, you can get in and shoot you to the woods. I'll go on ahead and get ready. Come up when your ready!" He ran outside to get his catapult.

"Oh my..." The old woman was right. But it seems I had no other choice. "Good luck, Link." She said. I nodded and I ran over to Groose.

"You ready?" He asked.

"Y-Yeah." I said, nervously. He chuckled as I got in. He moved his machine in front of the temple and fired.

* * *

**Short chapter.**

**Anyway, I did my first request story if you want to look at it. If you want to send a request, PM me.**

**See you in the next chapter!**

**Questions? Comments? Suggestions? Criticism? Let me know in the reviews!**


	35. Discontinued

**Author's Note:**

**Hey guys,**

**Sorry about this, I'm going to stop this story. I lost my interest in it. **

**However I'm going to do a remake, which is coming soon.**

**If you want to check my other stories go for it.**

**Once again, I'm sorry. Thank you for sticking up for this story, it means a lot to me.**


End file.
